Un momento dificil
by Val rod
Summary: candy pasara por diversos momentos dificiles para estar con el amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

UN MOMENTO DIFICIL

Han pasado ya 3 años desde la reunión en la colina de pony, la vida de Candy, Terry y Albert ha cambiado mucho

Terry fue por fin liberado por Susana , todo comenzó así : después de un año de matrimonio ,la vida era cada vez más difícil para los 2 ,Susana siempre estaba acosándolo , era sumamente celosa .el único lugar donde Terry era realmente feliz era sobre los escenarios .

Una noche después de una obra que fue todo un éxito Terry llego por primera vez feliz a su casa por el éxito logrado, fue la única vez que ella lo vio feliz y se sintió culpable de toda la situación, pero pues ella lo amaba y quería estar con él, pero al verlo feliz se dio cuenta que con ella no lo era, así que decidió jugar su última carta, esta decidiría cual sería su vida de aquí en adelante

Terry eres feliz- dijo Susana, un poco preocupada por la respuesta

Pues,… me estoy acostumbrando –contesto el

Terry, no crees que es justo que ya consumemos nuestro matrimonio –dijo Susana un poco temerosa

Mmmm….- Terry sabia a lo que se refería y el cómo marido tenía la obligación de corresponderle, aunque la idea no le gustara mucho- tienes toda la razón, pero no creo que este sea el momento, tienes que ser espontaneo

Yo pienso so mismo solo era una idea – Susana sabia que esa era su última oportunidad de que él estuviera con ella

Así pasaron los días , una noche Terry llego del teatro convencido de sus deberes como esposo , así que llego ,la beso , Susana no se esperaba esto , pero se dejo llevar . A la mañana siguiente ella tomo su decisión, con respecto a su relación

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Un adios

los personajes aqui descritos no me pertenecen , son obra de Mizuki y Igarashi

UN MOMENTO DIFICIL

Un adiós…

Esa maravillosa noche para Susana era el mejor momento de su vida, lo había esperado alrededor de un año para el se atreviera a tocarla y esa noche había significaba todo lo que ella deseaba, pero al despertar se dio cuenta de que era el momento de pensar que iba a ser de su vida. Lo observo dormido sobre su cama era tan perfecto para ella, que se sintió culpable de hacerlo infeliz, reflexiono sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y ¿si lo era porque no se sentía bien consigo misma?

Todo ese día pensó que era lo que realmente ella quería,-¿no se supone que si se ama a alguien, se el feliz con el simple hecho de que ese alguien sea feliz? – se dijo para sí misma – no puedo continuar con esta farsa, el no me ama, y cada vez somos más infelices los dos, yo por amarlo sin ser correspondida y el amar a otra y no corresponderme. Susana por fin se había dado cuenta de su terrible erro y estaba dispuesta a remediarlo, por primera vez quería ser feliz, y era el momento de buscar por si misma su felicidad y dar la misma felicidad a quien ella mas amaba

Esa noche Terry llego del teatro, dispuesto a soportar como siempre, todos los empalagos de su esposa, y estaba seguro de que ahora iban a ser mas por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya se había hacho a la idea de que esa sería su vida de aquí en adelante, no le quedaba más que acostumbrarse

Terry abrio la puerta, entro, de repente se escucho una voz, que provenía desde la sala de su departamento, que se ubicada en Nueva York

Terry, bueno que ya llegaste, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Susana sentada en la silla de ruedas, junto a la chimenea

Qué raro, ahora no me dijo: mi amor, como siempre lo hace –pensó el – si ya voy, solo deja me lavo las manos

Terry se dirigió al baño, y luego a la sala para ver qué pasaba

Que pasa Susana de que quieres que hablemos – dijo él en forma cortante

Terry , lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil para mí , pero me he dado cuenta que ni tu ni yo somos felices , y eh decidido que lo mejor es separarnos , ya no me gusta esta situación , tu no me amas y yo no puedo ni debo obligarte a estar conmigo solo por lastima , anoche lo pude comprender , se que estuviste conmigo , mas por obligación que por amor – dijo triste , sus ojos se empezaron a empañar – para mí fue lo mejor de mi vida ,pero también me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por mí , así que desde hoy te dejo libre , te agradezco los momentos juntos , fuiste y serás siempre el amor de mi vida pero creo que lo mejor es seguir cada quien su camino , gracias por esa preciosa noche , te llevare en mi corazón , y lo mejor es irme en este momento .

No sé qué decir , Susana yo no quería hacerte sentir mal , perdóname , pero debo decir que tienes razón , tu también serás alguien importante , este año fue complicado para los 2 , pero estamos a tiempo de ser felices , te deseo lo mejor,-dijo Terry con una paz y tranquilidad que ni él se imaginaba – pero dime a donde iras , ¿ quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

No, el chofer de mi madre me está esperando abajo, solo ayúdame abajar, y creo que este será nuestro adiós definitivo, se feliz, búscala, tú la amas y ella a ti- dijo Susana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – le dolía con el corazón dejarlo paro sabía que era lo mejor

Gracias Susana, puedes contar conmigo- dijo Terry, tratando de no mostrar la felicidad que esto le causaba

Terry ayudo a Susana a bajar del edificio, ella subió su auto y partió, el solo vio como se alejaba en el horizonte

Una semana después de esto, tomo sus maletas ya que había pedido un permiso especial en la obra de teatro en la que estaba, como actor principal, y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes directo a Chicago, por cartas ya le había contado a candy de su separación con Susana y estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su tarzan pecoso, en ese momento era realmente feliz, subió al tren y fue rumbo a su destino

Durante el tiempo que Terry estuvo casado con Susana , Albert había tomado , su lugar como el Tío abuelo de la familia Andrew , ahora era él , el que tomaba las decisiones de lo que ocurría en la familia , restándole un poco de autoridad a la tía abuela .

Una de las cosas que hizo, al tomar posesión de su papel como miembro de la familia, es hablar con el hospital de donde había sido despedida candy, por culpa de los Leagan, solicitando su restitución .ya que los Andrew eran una de las aportadoras más importantes para el hospital

Durante ese año Albert, se desvivía por hacer hasta lo imposible para que candy fuera feliz, ya que desde la separación con Terry no lo había hecho

Lo que el mundo no sabía es que Albert….

continuara

* * *

><p>hola , solo quiero decir , que soy nueva en eso de escribir , asi que les pido , me tenga un poco de paciencia , se que a lo mejor el capitulo es muy corto ,pero lo voy escribiendo conforme lo imagino , espero les guste , se aceptan criticas y comentarios que sivan para mejorar , gracias<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 como comenzo

los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Mizuki y colaboradores

* * *

><p>como empezo todo<p>

Lo que el mundo no sabía, es que aquel hombre, el cual era cabeza de los Andrew, una de las familias más influyentes de todo Estados unidos, al cual sus empleados tenían que llamar siempre Señor Williams con el mayor que pudieran brindarle, aunque claro el les pedía que solo lo llamaran Albert, ya que nunca le gusto sentirse más que nadie, pero sus empleados no lo hacían por que tenían miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener la Tía Abuela contra de ellos.

El era un hombre realmente admirable , bueno de corazón ,que solo se hacía cargo de las empresas Andrew porque era su deber , a él eso no le gustaba , Albert prefería viajar, conocer ,estar con sus preciados animales . Pero había aceptado este destino, solo por una persona, por que para ser sincero su plan siempre había sido escapar y vivir libre sin todas estas ataduras de la sociedad donde vivía.

La persona que lo hizo cambiar , era una pequeña niña a la cual el había conocido cuando tenía 14 años y ella solo 6 , en el momento que la vio a los ojos ,que ella era la persona que llenaba todo el vacio que tenía en su corazón , fue amor a `primera vista departe de el

El día que la vio ,había ido a esa colina alejada de Lakewood para poder pensar , que haría de su vida , sus papas tenían pocos años de haber muerto ,condenándolo a ser el líder de una familia llena de reglas y modales que se tenían que seguir a como dé lugar , reglas que nunca le gustaron a Albert

Y la única persona, que lo comprendía, apoyaba y sabia lo que en realidad el quería, tenía pocos meses de haber fallecido, ella era su hermana Rose Mary, una mejer dulce, bondadosa, pero muy delicada de salud.

El ya no quería pertenecer a la familia Andrew quería ser libre, y vagar por el mundo. ese día había conseguido un permiso especial por parte de la Tía Abuela ,para ir a esa colina ,el quería ir , por que alguna ves fue ahí con su hermana , y pensó que solo en ese lugar podría tomar una decisión , podría aprovechar para escapar , como ya lo había planeado , o simplemente despedirse desde hay de su hermana y aceptar una vida que no era la que el deseaba , ya que esa tarde cuando regresara , sería enviado a estudiar en el colegio San Pablo ,como era la tradición en la familia

Pero después de ver a esa niña, decidió que no podía abandonar a la familia, ya que si lo hacía, a lo mejor nunca vivía a ver a esa niña que le había robado el corazón, ya que siendo parte de la familia y viviendo tan cerca podría a lo mejor algún día volver a encontrarla, o si no cuando el pudiera contrataría hasta detectives para encontrarla

Despues de una breve platica con ella , una voz lo llamo , cuando la niña se distrajo ,así que de inmediato desapareció , dirigiéndose al lugar donde se oía esa voz , sin despedirse de su pequeño amor

¿En qué piensas Albert? – dijo George, quien era el que se hacía cargo de el, era como un tutor, pero para Albert era su compañero, el único amigo que tenia, la única persona en quien podía confiar

Eh mamá en nada, en que estoy dispuesto en ser un Andrew aunque tenga que sacrificar unas cosa – dijo Albert con tristeza

No te preocupes, tú te las arreglaras para ser siempre tu, y no perderás la escancia que tienes, aunque vivas rodeado en un mundo de riqueza, hipocresía y falsedad, recuerda ser siempre serás Albert, como te decía tu hermana – dijo George tratando de animarlo

Así continuo el camino hasta la mansión de Lakewood, al día siguiente partió para Londres. Así pasaron los años y cuando el regreso de Londres, la tía abuela le comunico que el surgiría siendo el Tío abuelo Williams pero que e permanecería oculto, por que aun era muy joven y la sociedad no lo tomaría enserio

El le dijo a la Tía abuela, que estaba bien, pero que entonces, el tiempo que estaría oculto, lo dejara vivir como el quería, ser feliz esos años y ya después regresaría para tomar su lugar en la familia

Un día cuando se encontraba caminado por el bosque, oyó los gritos de una mujer que pedía auxilio, y el corrió a rescatarla de caer, en el rio. Cuando la vio se dio cuenta que era la misma niña de la cual se había enamorado mucho años atas

Cuando ella reacciono, platico un momento con ella, por fin supo cómo se llamaba, su nombre era candy, pero tuvo que desaparecer rápido para no ser descubierto por las personar que fueron a buscar a esa pequeña, desde lejos vio la escena y vio que los que fueron a rescatarla, uno de ellos era su sobrino, hijo de su hermana, el la última vez que lo vio era una niño de 8 años y ahora era un joven de la misma edad que cuando el conoció a su pequeña

Ese día, prometió que el cuidaría de candy, pasara lo que pasara, la había encontrado, y fue el destino el que los unió de nuevo, y se hizo una promesa para sí mismo

Candy te prometo que velare por ti y prometo que siempre tratare de buscar tu felicidad, por que no soporto verte triste o verte llorar – pensó , lanzando una mirada al cielo – ya que el día que te vi , yo estaba totalmente desolado y tú fuiste la única persona que me hizo volver a sonreír en aquellos momentos , son tu dulzura , ingenuidad y ocurrencias , ahora solo tenía que buscar , como podría comenzar a ayudar a esa pequeña , por que solo la había visto 2 veces y pues no tenía mucha información

Hasta que un día, le llego una carta que cambiaría su destino de el, de la pequeña

* * *

><p>hola se que este es un capitulo que se basa mucho en el pasado , pero lo escribi por que siempre tube la duda de que era lo que realmente sentia albert y tambien por que quiero contestar mucha de las incognitas que me deja el anime<p>

todavia no comienza la verdadera historia , ya que esa se situa 3 años despues de la reunion en la colina de pony dende camdy se reune con sus amigos ,pero necesito de estos capitulos para que asi puedan comprender mejor la nueva historia , este seria simplemente el contexto

les agradesco a todas las que leen esta historia y estoy abierta a escuchar propuestas , criticas u opiniones


	4. Chapter 4 la carta

los personajes son propiedad , de mizuki

* * *

><p>la carta<p>

Habían pasado pocos meses desde que salvo a así pequeña en el rio, ella le conto lo que había pasado con los Leagan, y ahora el debía cumplir una promesa hecha ese día, a el mismo .pero como podría ayudar a su pequeña si realmente no sabía mucho de la niña que le había robado el corazón

Hasta que un día le llego una carta, proveniente de su único familiar directo, su sobrino Anthony, el vio que el día que rescato a su pequeña, su sobrino fue uno de los jóvenes que había ido a buscarla. Desde ese día tenia la incógnita de cuál era la relación de ellos dos, pues el joven se notaba realmente preocupado al llamarla, todas estas dudas se aclararon el día que le llego una carta a el siendo el Tío abuelo, ya que aunque su identidad permanecía oculta, si tenía funciones como jefe de familia apoyado siempre por su gran amigo George, su hombre de confianza

La carta desea así:

Querido Tío Abuelo Williams

Buenos días, yo soy Anthony Brower, hijo de Rose Mary, me comunico a usted, para solicitarle de la manera más atenta ayuda. Sé que no escribo seguido, pero es caso de urgencia

Deseo pedirle a usted que por favor adopte como hija de los Andrew a la señorita Candy Blanca , ella es dama de compañía de Eliza Leagan , pero con esa familia , la señorita Candy recibe muy malos tratos , es obligada a trabajar como sirvienta , siendo que cuando fue adoptada , a ella se le comunico que solo seria dama de compañía , es obligada a dormir en los establos . La señorita Candy es una persona muy bondadosa, amable, buena de corazón, Así que considero no es justo el trato que ella recibe

Si usted no confía en ella yo soy capaz de hacerme responsable de cualquier problema que haya con la señorita , solicito su ayuda porque yo soy un joven de solo 14 años y todavía no tengo autoridad en esta familia , por favor compréndame , no soporto ver como es su trato hacia ella .

Por su intención gracias

Anthony Brower

Después de leer esta carta, Albert se sintió conmovido por la valentía de su sobrino y logro ver como el también era realmente muy bueno y que estaba enamorado de la pequeña, pues no cualquiera se enfrenta a la cabeza de la familia con esas palabras, así porque si

Querido Anthony realmente me sorprendes, vaya que tu madre tenía razón cuando decía que eras un chico con carácter – pensó, reflexionando de lo que haría a partir de ese momento- con la carta en sus manos mando a llamar a George

George, por favor busca a la señorita Candy Blanca, en donde sea que la encuentres, tramita todos los papales que sean necesarios para su adopción y dale este comunicado a la tía abuela, donde por orden mía la señorita Candy White Andrew es adoptada por mí, como hija de los Andrew – dijo Albert a George – a partir de ahora comienzo a cumplir mi promesa velare por ti siempre – dijo mientras miraba por el ventanal del estudio en la cabaña del bosque

Este seguro de lo que piensas hacer Albert – dijo George esperando la confirmación para salir a comenzar su búsqueda

Si, es la primera vez que estoy 100% seguro de los que hare- dijo Albert –pensando en cómo cambiaria la vida de su pequeña

Cuando George salió de su oficina, comenzó a reflexionar albert, sobre la decisión que había tomado

Anthony , cuando me fui de tu lado eras solo un niño , ahora ya eres todo un joven , que demuestra sus sentimientos , no sabes qué valor me hubiera gustado tener cuando tenía tu edad , espero cuides a Candy como dices en tu carta , y ve que ironía , tío y sobrino enamorados de la misma chica , pero yo me conformo con verla sonreír, te quiero sobrino anqué a lo mejor tu ya no acuerdes de mi - pensó Albert recordando los momentos vividos a lado de su familia antes que sus padres y hermana murieran

Unos meses después candy fue adoptada como hija de los Andrew, y a partir de ahí Albert siempre estuvo ella en todo momento, siempre que lo necesito, cuando murió Anthony, fue a Londres cuando ella estaba en el colegio San Pablo, después cuando su separación con Terry, cuando fue obligada a casarse con Neil el evito ese matrimonio, en la colina de pony cuando organizo una fiesta con sus amigos, el siempre estuvo ahí

Ya habían pasado 1 año desde la fiesta en la colina de pony , ahora estaban todos reunidos , Archí , Anni , Paty , Albert , la hermana María , la señorita pony y los niños del hogar de pony , para festejar el cumpleaños de Candy , ella cumplía 18 años . Se reunieron en el jardín de las rosas de la mansión de Lakewood. la reunión era todo un éxito , en eso llego la hora de los regalos , cada uno de ellos se esmero profundamente en elegir el adecuado para candy , ya que sabían que a pesar de la felicidad que ella trataba de simular , todavía estaba muy mal , por lo de la separación con Terry y el matrimonio de este con Susana

Como todos querían ser el primero en darle su regalo, candy les pidió que se formaran y así pasarían uno por uno.

Archí fue el primero

Gatita, antes que darte mi regalo, tengo una promesa que cumplir – dijo archí sacando de su espalda una hermosa, rosa blanca, una Dulce candy – le prometí a Anthony que todos tus cumpleaños recibirías una

Gracias archí – dijo candy tratando de no llorar pues siempre recordaba a su amado Anthony

No llores mi gatita, si quieres no cumplo mi promesa – dijo archí tratando de hacerla reír

No es eso, sino que siempre llevo en mi corazón el recuerdo de Anthony – dijo candy – pero a ver cuál es tú regalo

A mira , debo decir que no tienes muy buen gusto , en vestidos , así que decido regalarte un guardarropa da cuando salgas a lugares importantes , como miembro de la familia Andrew a la que perteneces es necesario siempre tener un buen guardarropa – dijo archí , disfrutando de su buen gusto

Gracias archí – lo tomare cuenta, dijo candy sonriendo de las ocurrencias de archí, siempre tan modesto

Anni y Paty le obsequiaron un lindo anillo y brazalete esmeralda, ya que cada una tenia uno, así las 3 siempre se recordarían, prometiendo estar juntas en las buenas y en las malas

La hermana maría y la señorita poni, le regalaron una hermosa, pero sencilla cadenita con la imagen de Jesús

Por último Albert….

continuara ...

* * *

><p>hola espero les guste , cualquier duda , aclaracion ,comentario o critica seran bien recibidos<p>

a todas las que leen este fics muchas gracias por sus comentarios , ya que realmente estos son los que me motivan a seguir aqui =)


	5. Chapter 5 El regalo

hola los pesonajes no me pertenecer son propiedad de mizuki

* * *

><p>El regalo<p>

Había llegado el momento de que Albert le diera su regalo a Candy, el tenía miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar, ya que conocía muy bien a candy y sabia que a lo mejor no lo tomaba muy bien, pero él desea con todo su corazón que ella lo aceptara, pues para el eso era algo muy valioso. Así que se armo de valor y se acerco a ella

Candy, es mi turno para darte tu regalo, te pido que por favor lo aceptes – dijo Albert un poco preocupado – quiero decirte que para mí significa mucho

Albert, porque tan preocupado, solo es un regalo no veo por que le das tanta vuelta – dijo candy con una sonrisa picara

Está bien, pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine de decirte mi regalo –dijo él, en tono un poco serio

Te lo prometo – candy, estaba muy interesada en ver cuál era el misterioso regalo

Candy , quiero decirte que desde que te conocí has sido la luz de mi vida , cuando te adopte me prometí que siempre velaría por ti y mas innencambio cuando tuve amnesia tú fuiste la que cuido de mi , siempre nos hemos apoyado , aunque a pesar de que prometimos contarnos todo , tu a veces no lo cumples eh – se rio , por un momento - ya que se que cada 15 días que tienes día libre en el hospital viajas hasta aquí solo para cuidar del jardín de rosas de Anthony , y no lo niegues , porque lo sé y aunque inventas cualquier pretexto para venir , quiero decirte que te comprendo , porque también para mi esta mansión de Lakewood guarda momentos sumamente valiosos , y sé que había 2 personas en este mundo ,que de igual manera la apreciaban como nosotros , pero esas personas ya no están ya que fallecieron, mi hermana Rose Mary y Anthony . Así que candy quiero decirte que a partir de hoy esta mansión es tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que más convenga – dijo Albert, esperando la respuesta de su pequeña ante tal regalo

Al... al ...Albert, no sé que decir, creo que no lo merezco, es mucho para mi. ¿Qué va a decir la tía abuela cuando se entere?– dijo candy con la grimas en los ojos jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que Albert haría. Estaba feliz de las palabras de él, pero preocupada de las consecuencias de esto

Mira candy tu lo mereces y mucho, siempre has estado al pendiente de las personas que te rodean y no me lo podrán negar Archí, Anni y Paty, incluso ha habido ocasiones que interpones la felicidad de los demás a la tuya. y con respecto de la tía abuela , ya lo hable con ella , la tía abuela está muy arrepentida de la forma en que te ha tratado estos años ya que después de que me presente como miembro de la familia tuve una plática con ella y le conté sobre como había sido tu vida la verdadera historia no la que los Leagan le habían contado ,además le dije como me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo y desde ese día la tía abuela se siente culpable , por cómo te trato , así que no hay de que preocuparte y te pido que aceptes mi regalo – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en los labio y los brazos abiertos como siempre para abrazar a su pequeña

Albert, lo acepto – dijo candy llorosa de la felicidad de que Albert la quisiera tanto y la protegiera

Archí, anni, pati y los miembros del hogar de pony estaban felices de ver a candy feliz después de mucho tiempo, que solo la habían visto llorar a causa de su separación con Terry

Bueno, es hora de continuar la fiesta, ¿no creen?- dijo archi divertido, saco a bailar a su novia anni

Albert y candy bailaron, los niños del hogar de pony estaba de lo mas entretenidos, era un ambiente de felicidad

Después de unos días todos regresaron a sus labores en la ciudad de chicago, que era donde casi todos estaba viviendo, luego del cumpleaños de candy fueron unos meses de profunda estabilidad para todos

Albert se encargaba de los negocios de la familia en las empresas Andrew, junto con archi, ya que al ser el único sobrino que le quedaba, también tenia obligaciones dentro de los negocios. Albert lo estaba preparando para dejarlo un día cargo de la mayoría de las empresas, ya que a el no le gustaba mucho el mundo de los negocios y en archi si veía un futuro ahí

Archí por su parte , estudiaba en la mañanas la universidad y por las tardes acudía a las empresas Andrew para aprender del negocio familiar , vivía junto con la abuela y Albert en la mansión de chicago y todos los fines de semana salía con su novia la señorita Anni Britter ,eran una de las parejas más solidas de la alta sociedad de los estados unidos .Anni iba a clases de música y de bueno modales para las damas de sociedad , aunque se reunía seguido , con sus 2 mejores amigas candy y pati , su vida era demasiado tranquila y a veces monótona

Paty vivía con su abuela en florida pero viajaba seguido a chicago o la Lakewood para estar con sus amigas ya que después de la muerte de Stear se sentía muy sola

Los leagan solo Vivian de la pensión que semanalmente les manda Albert por orden de la tía abuela, Eliza solo se dedicaba a ir a fiestas de alta sociedad en búsqueda de un buen marido, Neil se sospechaba que andaba en negocios turbios y Sara solo iba de visita con la tía abuela a pedirle que le aumentara lo que recibían de pensión, el señor leagan era el único que trabajaba dentro de la empresas Andrew

Por ultimo candy, seguía viviendo en su pequeño departamento ya que era la jefa de enfermeras del hospital de chicago, pero eso si todos los fines de semana y vacaciones viajaba junto con Albert a Lakewood (su ahora casa) para estar tranquilos y desestresarse del ambiente de la ciudad, a veces los acompañaba archi anni, paty y organizaban reuniones por el simple gusto de estar juntos

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido candy aun extrañaba a Terry, cuando estaba en la mansión de Lakewood ella se dedicaba profundamente a cuidar el jardín de Anthony ya que era el único lugar que le traía paz, Albert la observaba siempre, cuando platicaba intentaba no tocar el tema de Terry, ya que le dolía ver sufrir a su pequeña y más le dolía ver cómo ni por que Terry ya era un hombre casado ella no lo olvidaba y con esto saber que él no podría tener una oportunidad

Un día mientras ella arreglaba el jardín , el estaba revisando la correspondencia en su estudio , por que cuando ella acepto la mansión como regalo , la única condición que le puso a él , es que esa mansión seria de los 2 , sería como su lugar privado, como alguna ves había sido su pequeño departamento

Al revisar la correspondencia encontró una carta, que le llamo la atención la canta provenía de Nueva York, Albert de inmediato supuso de quien era, ya que iba dirigida para candy

Pero cómo es posible, el apenas tiene una año que se caso, que estará pasando ¿por qué otra vez candy? , no soportaría verla sufrir otra vez –pensó Albert, observado por el ventanal del estudio – ¿que debo hacer?

continuara...

* * *

><p>hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo , espero les guste<p>

espero tambien sus reviews , no olviden dejarlos ya que son muy importantes , no importa si es una critica un comentario o cualquier cosa , creanme que de verdad los aprecio mucho =) ya que me ayudan a saber que le falta o que le sobra a la historia ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir


	6. Chapter 6 la carta de terry

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de muzuki y igarashi

* * *

><p>la carta de terry<p>

Albert se encontraba mirando el gran ventanal del estudio de la mansión de Lakewood, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta, el no escucho de tan concentrado que se encontraba

Puedo pasar Albert –dijo George abriendo la puerta un poco, Albert la posición en que se encontraba su amigo de inmediato supo de que se trataba el asunto – ¿ahora qué sucede con Candy?

Eh, ¿me hablabas?- Dijo Albert saliendo del mundo donde estaba, volteando por un segundo a ver a su hombre de confianza

Albert, que te sucede, tenía mucho tiempo que no te encontraba así. Siempre que miras de esa manera por el ventanal se que estas pensando en ella, amigo cuéntame que paso por que estas así – dijo George tomando por el hombro a Albert

George, tu sabes bien de mi amor por ella, sabes que daría mi vida y mi fortuna por ella, pero ya no soporto ver como sufre por Terry porque aunque lo oculte se que se refugia en el jardín de Anthony, porque es el único lugar que le trae un poco de calma – dijo Albert, siendo totalmente sincero, cosa que solo podía serlo con su gran confidente y amigo

Albert, pero contra eso no puedes hacer nada, son cosas que ella tiene que ir resolviendo sola, tu solo puedes apoyarla y estar ahí siempre que lo necesite – dijo George tratando de que su amigo entrara en razón- pero eso que tu y yo ya lo sabemos y no creo que sea lo que tenia así, mejor dime por vinieron a tus pensamientos estas ideas

Lo que sucede, es que desde hace un par de meses veo que Candy va superando poco a poco la idea de que Terry se haya casado con Susana, ya ves que eso paso hace aproximadamente un año, y hoy que llegamos a la mansión como cada fin de semana, decidí revisar el correo y encontré una carta de Terry para Candy – dijo Albert, tratando de que George no se diera cuenta del temor que esta carta le causaba

¿Y qué piensas hacer? Le darás o no la carta _ dijo George, ya que el en automático se dio cuenta del porque de la inseguridad de Albert

Es que si son cosas que a Candy le afecten preferiría no dársela, pero sé que si se entera de la existencia de la carta se enojara mucho conmigo por habérsela ocultado, tu sabes que Candy no soporta que le mientan – dijo Albert tratando de encontrar respuesta en la cara de su amigo

Mmmm ya se tengo una idea, la próxima semana Candy y tu salen de vacaciones y lo más seguro es que venga a la mansión a descansar, entonces tu le das la carta ves la reacción de ella y si llegara a ser algo malo o desagradable, tu estará como siempre para apoyarla en lo que haga – dijo George seguro de suplan, pues sabía que Albert quería estar en todo momento al lado de Candy, sea que fuera algo bueno o algo malo

Tu idea me parece muy buena , de por sí ya había hablado con la tía abuela y le había comunicado que la próxima semana no iba a ir a las empresas Andrew – dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo pues la idea de George le había agradado mucho

De repente alguien toco a la puerta era Candy que venía a informales a Albert y George que la cena estaba lista, así los 3 bajaron al comedor, tuvieron una cena muy agradable ya que los 3 eran grandes amigo y como se encontraban solos su relación era de lo más natural, solo eran Albert, George, Candy, sin todas las normas que imponía la sociedad.

Después de ese fin de semana regresaron a la ciudad al a agitada vida de Chicago, lo bueno era que sabían que solo era una semana, pues después estarían de vacaciones por 3 largas semanas. Al concluir la semana, Albert paso por Candy a su departamento para dirigirse hacia su adorada mansión de Lakewood

Por fin llegaron Albert se bajo de su automóvil, le abrió la puerta a Candy como todo un caballero y entraron a la mansión, Candy se quito su saco tomo el de Albert y se dirigieron al estudio, pues era uno de los lugares favoritos de los 2

Albert , que bien por fin 3 semanas de tranquilidad , que quieres hacer , deberíamos de un día de estos invitar a Archi Anni y Paty – dijo Candy , se notaba que estaba feliz , pues realmente le gustaba estar ahí

Candy tengo algo que darte,- dijo Albert, con cara de preocupación, saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la entrego, realmente estaba angustiado, pues al ver la cara de felicidad por haber llegado a la mansión, sabía que en 2 min esa misma cara podría cambia totalmente, pero estaba seguro que al mal paso darle prisa, así que por eso decidió actuar rápido – Candy sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional

Candy tomo la carta, Albert el nombre de Terry rodo una lagrima por su rostro y dijo – Albert me retiro a mi habitación quiero leerla en privado – tomo la carta y salió rumbo a su habitación

Albert vio como en un momento todo cambia y esperaba que esa carta no trajera más sufrimiento para su pequeña, tomo un vaso de whisky y se puso a meditar sobre si había hecho lo correcto

Candy llego a su habitación, se tiro sobre su cama y comenzó a leer

La carta decía:

Querida Candy, mi tarzan pecoso

Candy la verdad no sé como comenzar , se que fui un imbécil al dejarte ir y mas al casarme con una mujer a la que no amo , nunca debí dejarme manipular, tu siempre has sido el amor de mi vida , ahora lo se . Cree me que este año ha sido un infierno al lado de ella y de su mama que todo el tiempo estuvo metida en nuestra relación por puro interés. Pero por fin he visto el lado bueno de Susana – a Candy se le rompió el corazón, en este momento – después de algunas situaciones, ella ha cambiado y por fin a reflexionado sobre lo que realmente estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta de que ni ella ni yo somos felices. Y ha decidido darme el divorcio. Así que mi tarzan pecoso soy libre por fin y te prometo que luchare por ti nuestra historia aun puede tener un final feliz. Estaré esperando tu respuesta. Solo te aviso que en una semana terminaran los ensayos de mi nueva obra y estaré viajando para volver a verte, y ese es un hecho.

Atte. Tu romeo, el hombre que más te ama

Después de leer la carta Candy estaba ralamente confundida, se sentía feliz que podría tener una segunda oportunidad con Terry, pero como reaccionar.

Candy le conto lo sucedió a Albert, el al verla lo único que le dijo es que siguiera a su corazón y él le daría la respuesta de lo que tenía que hacer

Albert por su parte otra vez veía como el amor de su vida se le iba de las manos, pero no le importaba porque solo el hecho de verla feliz lo llenaba de alegría

Y así llego el día del reencuentro Candy fue a buscar a Terry a la estación de trenes de Lakewood, ya que por cartas ella se había enterado de la hora y dique que el actor llegaría a la ciudad. Terry al llegar a la estación de inmediato reconoció a su tarzan pecoso, desde el punto donde se encontraban corrieron uno hacia el otro para encontrarse en un profundo abrazo y beso, ese era el encuentro que Terry había soñado desde la vez que el fue a recogerla en la estación de Nueva York tiempo atrás

Después de la estación candy y Terry dieron un pequeño paseo por Lakewood, para después regresar a la mansión, candy estaba un poco temerosa, ya que antes de salir Albert le había dicho que cuando llegaran él quería hablar en privado con Terry y después con los 2, cuando se lo dijo, Albert se encontraba un poco serio

¿De que hablara Albert con ellos?

* * *

><p>hola , quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar rapido , pero es que soy estudiante y a veces la universidad, las tareas no me permiten asi que tengan un poquito de paciencia va =)<p>

les quiero agradecer Moonlightgirl86 ,lore de Brower, lupita1797 y a todas aquellas que leen de forma anonima , sus comentarios son los uq eme motivan a seguir

por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews no importa si es una opion ,una critica o cualquier cosa realmente los aprecio mucho


	7. Chapter 7 Tiempo de espera

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedan de mizuki y igarashi

* * *

><p>Tiempo de espera<p>

Cuando los chicos regresaron a la mansión se encontraban realmente felices, habían tenido una tarde maravillosa, de repente Candy recordó lo que le dijo Albert antes de salir y le comunico a Terry que tenían que ir a hablar con el. En ese momento Albert venia bajando las escaleras y se dirigió hacia ellos, saludo a Terry con un fuerte abrazo, pues a pesar de todo le tenía mucho cariño y a Candy con una cálida sonrisa y dijo -Chicos necesito hablar con los 2 en mi estudio – y los 3 se dirigieron hacia el estudio

Albert comenzó a hablar – chicos yo sé y creo que no es necesario preguntar que ustedes ya son otra vez novios ¿cierto?- dijo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Es cierto - respondieron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo, cosa por la cual comenzaron a reír

Muy bien chicos – dijo Albert , poniéndose un poco serio por 2 cosas, en primer lugar porque le dolía saber que otra vez perdía a su pequeña y en segundo porque lo que les iba a decir a lo mejor les ocasionaba un disgusto – miren lo que les voy a decir espero no les moleste pero creo que así tienen que ser las cosas , ustedes saben que a mí no me gusta nada de eso de la reglas sociales y demás cosas tontas que impone la sociedad pero tampoco soporto que por ningún motivo se hable mal de Candy . Así que Terry te voy a pedir de favor que antes que nada comiences a tramitar tu divorcio si es que se piensan casar y segundo que a partir de la fecha de la firma de divorcio tienen un año para casarse, ¿que les parece?

A Terry no le simpatizo mucho la idea , pues con esto se estarían casando en aproximadamente 2 años , pero también sabía que la sociedad a la que pertenecía Candy por ser una Andrew era muy cerrada y vería a mal , que justo cuando él se divorcia se casa con ella , así que lo único que pudo decir fue- esta Albert estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert , aunque déjame decirte que si por mi fuera me casaba en este momento – dijo un poco serio , pues no le gustaba la idea del todo

Pero, mi amor, velo por el lado positivo, así podremos tener el noviazgo que nunca tuvimos, tú en este momento no tienes obra que hacer ya la producción ha decidido tomar un descanso de un año por el gran éxito obtenido en la última representación y yo puedo hablar y tomar una baja temporal, así estaremos un año justos en lo que realizas los tramites de divorcio – dijo emocionada Candy

Y el año que tendremos que esperar para casarnos – dijo Terry, un poco triste pues se le seguía haciendo mucho tiempo

A pues ese año será para hacer todos los preparativos de nuestra boda y nos veremos todo los fines de semana y nos escribiremos seguido – dijo Candy tratando de animarlo

Está bien Candy todo sea por estar contigo el resto de mi vida – dijo Terry tomando a Candy de la mano , estaban a punto de darse un beso , cuando de repente recordaron que estaban en el estudio junto con Albert , y comenzaron a reír

Albert se retiro pues estaba feliz por la felicidad que se pequeña demostraba pero profundamente triste de saber que la había perdido

Al día siguiente Terry mando una carta a Susana comunicándole acerca del divorcio, pidiéndole que por favor firmara para que esto fuera de la manera más rápida posible, el estaba temeroso de lo que Susana podría contestarle , que tal si se había arrepentido , el era capaz de rogarle que firmara .

Después de una semana llego la repuesta de Susana por medio de una carta que decía.

Querido Terry

Veo que lograste tu objetivo, te felicito, espero que con ella tengas toda la felicidad que conmigo nunca pudiste tener. Y estoy de acuerdo te daré el divorcio, la única condición que te pongo, es que por nada del mundo me busques o me veas, todo se hará por medio de nuestros abogados

Atte. Susana Maslow

Terry no comprendía por que Susana le había pedio eso, pero que mas daba por fin podría casarse con el amor de su vida y eso era lo que a él más le importaba

Durante el años que esperando para que por fin Candy y Terry pudieran casarse estuvieron viviendo Candy en la mansión de Lakewood y él en la cabaña del bosque donde alguna vez había vivido Albert , se veían todos los días , caminaban por el bosque , fue una de las mejores temporadas que pudo haber vivido Candy todo era dulzura y felicidad

Para Albert era todo lo contrario, ya que desde que Terry llego ya no iba tan seguido a la mansión de Lakewood y vivía mas en chicago, solo ocupándose de los negocios de la familia. Archí estaba en contra del matrimonio de Candy y Terry ya que a él no se le había olvidado la vez que fue a buscar a Candy a la estación de tren , no olvida como es que ella sufrió el día que Terry se caso y se le hacía injusto que de la noche a la mañana todo haya pasado y Terry este perdonado y por ese motivo se había alejado un poco de Candy y solo le hablaba cuando ella venia a chicago por que tenía que visitar a la tía abuela o porque Albert la solicitaba para algún negocio o tenía que asistir a algún compromiso de sociedad , cosas a las que Terry no venia

El día esperando llego, a Terry le llego por correspondencia su acta de divorcio, por fin era libre, de inmediato fue a comunicárselo a Candy, ahora sí solo tenían que esperar un año para que pudieran ser felices

Ellos fueron a comunicarle la noticia a Albert quien les dijo – felicidades ahora si solo un año y podar casarse , 2 meses antes de la boda daremos a conocer el compromiso a la sociedad y después se casaran les parece bien

Estamos de acuerdo – contestando como siempre juntos. estaban tan felices

Luego de esa reunión con Albert, Terry regreso a Nueva York pues pronto saldría su nueva obra, Candy regreso a trabar al hospital en chicago, todos los fines de semana ambos viajan a Lakewood para verse y se escriben cartas casi diario hablando de lo que hicieron en el día

Llego el día que se anuncio el compromiso oficial de Candy y Terry, para ello la tía abuela organizo un gran baile donde fue toda la familia Andrew, entre los invitado estaban los Leagan, Archí aunque no quería ir, no dejaría sola a su gatita, Anni y Paty. Albert anuncio ante la sociedad que daba la mano de su hija al joven Terrece Grandchester, todos los invitados brindaron, Candy y Terry bailaron y a pesar de todos los protocolos que les marcaba la tía abuela fue una linda velada

Al día siguiente la fiesta había salido en todas las páginas de sociales del país, la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de E.U.A estaba a punto de casarse con uno de los actores más reconocidos de país y que era heredero a duque en Inglaterra

Esta noticia había llegado a la habitación de una mansión que se encontraba en Nueva York. Era una habitación sumamente grande y bella, pero estaba totalmente acondicionada con aparatos médicos, que mantenían con vida a un joven, que a pesar del deterioro que había sufrido por estar cerca de 7 años en coma y aun sin reaccionar, era sumamente apuesto y varonil

Un día una de las enfermeras que lo cuidaban estaba comentando con la otra, dentro de la habitación del joven y en vos alta, ya que ellas creían que por estar en coma, el paciente era como si fuera un objeto más en la habitación

Ya viste, salió abusada la hija del señor Andrew, primero huérfana y ahora hasta podría ser duquesa si su próximo marido aceptara su titulo – dijo de una manera venenosa la enfermera

A ver déjame ver – y le quito el periódico a la otra enfermera – la señorita Candy White Andrew se casara en 2 meses con el actor Terrece Grandchester - leyó casi gritando el nombre pues su asombro era demasiado

Que suerte tienes "esa", ya quisiera yo que un rico me adoptara, dijo la enfermera

En ese momento el paciente comenzó a tratar de hablar y lo único que se logro oír fue en voz muy bajita que dijo, Candyyyyy sin abrir los ojos y comenzó a mover un poco la mano. en ese momento las enfermeras fueron a llamar al medico que estba a cargo de el las 24 horas , ya que nunca antes había hecho nungun ruido o movimiento al paciente

¿Quién será el paciente?

continuara...

* * *

><p>hola , primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios , ya que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo ,quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia<p>

y pues hay un comentario que me pide que deje a candy y terry juntos , dejame decirte que si lo pense pero la verdad terry nunca me ha gustado , ya que para mi fue un poco tonto al dejarse manipular por susana y su madre ,asi que nuca a sido uno de mi personajes favoritos , pero claro respeto los gustos de las demas =) espero no te moles y dejame decirque el personaje que me motivo a escribir es anthony ya que creo que se escribe poco sobre el

bueno seguire esperando sus reviews no importa si es una critica ,comentario o sugerencia las tomare en cuenta y gracias =)


	8. Chapter 8 la verdad

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mizuki y Igarashi

* * *

><p>La verdad<p>

El médico llego hasta la habitación del joven, comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales y vio que en efecto el paciente comenzaba a reaccionar del estado de cóma en que se encontraba.

Como el paciente estaba muy inquieto y solo pronunciaba con desesperación el nombre Candy, el médico tuvo que aplicar un sedante y dio a las enfermeras indicaciones de que lo mantuvieran tranquilo ya que tenía que ir reaccionando poco a poco ya que paso demasiado tiempo en coma y no era bueno que se alterara

Después de eso el médico se dirigió hacia el estudio, y comenzó a redactar un telegrama urgente para la familia del joven, comunicando su proceso de recuperación

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood, Candy y la tía abuela preparaban todo para la boda de Candy pues en menos de 2 meses ella se casaría, y por eso ambas Vivian mas en Lakewood que en chicago

La tía abuela había cambiado mucho desde que después de saber que Candy fue quien cuido a Albert cuando tenía amnesia y también le había pedido perdón por lo mal que la trato y ahora la quería como alguna vez quiso a su adorado Anthony era su sobrina consentida, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable por la gran mentira que guardaba

Albert por su parte había dejado un poco de lado los negocias para también estar mas tiempo en Lakewood ya que sabía que pronto perdería a su pequeña , pero de vez en cuando iba a la mansión de chicago para ver si había algún asunto pendiente o ver que había llegado en la correspondencia

Un día cuando estaba solo en la mansión de chicago alguien llamo a la puerta de su estudio

Pase, está abierto – dijo Albert sentado desde su escritorio

Señor, le han traído esto dice que es urgente y debe ser entregado en mano a la familia Andrew – dijo una de la sirvientas

Está bien gracias, dámelo y te puedes retirar – dijo Albert tomando el sobre que traía la sirvienta

En ese momento Albert, intrigado por la urgencia del papel comenzó a leer, el papel decía

Señora Elroy: le comunico que su sobrino Anthony Brower ha comenzado a despertar del estado de coma que estuvo durante más de 7 años, su reacción inicial ha sido un poco desesperada, solo llama a una joven llamada Candy y todavía no estamos 100% seguros de que daños pueda haber causado la caída, solicitamos su presencia para la toma de decisiones acerca del joven

Al terminar de leer la carta Albert, estaba completamente furioso y decepcionado de saber lo que la tía abuela le había hecho a todos, diciendo que Anthony estaba muerto. Así que sin pensarlo salió de inmediato de la mansión de chicago y se dirigió a Lakewood

Cuando llego para su suerte solo estaba la tía abuela, Candy había salido con Anni y Archí a tomar un café

Tía abuela necesito hablar en este momento con usted, pasemos al estudio por favor – dijo Albert completamente enojado, sin saludar ni ninguno de los modales que la tía estaba acostumbrada a recibir

Pero Albert, que te sucede, ¿Por qué estas así?- dijo la tía abuela algo preocupada

tía quiero que me explique esto – mostrándole el telegrama – como es posible que haya hecho algo tan horrendo a la familia - dijo Albert que estaba totalmente desesperado

¿Albert como te enteraste? , te pido perdón, pero en su momento creí que era lo más adecuado para cuidar el honor de la familia – dijo la tía abuela en su defensa

A mí el honor me viene valiendo, que me dices de los sentimientos de tus seres queridos, Archí, Stear, Candy y yo como lo pudiste hacer, eres una persona sin corazón – dijo Albert

Perdóname Albert pero a mí los medico me dijeron que por la forma de la caída era probable que nunca reaccionaria – dijo la tía abuela comenzando a llorar

Y haber dime como pudiste hacer para ocultarlo y crear toda esta farsa – dijo Albert, quien quería saber toda la verdad

Está bien Albert, te explicare, pero por favor no me juzgues tan duramente. el día de la cacería Candy y Anthony se despegaron del grupo , la mayoría de nosotros sabíamos que ellos se amaban , aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso , como mi Anthony adorado iba a tener de novia a una chica así , pero siguiendo mi relato , cuando la cacería termino todos estábamos en la mansión de Lakewood , cuando empezamos a buscarlos , stear y Archí se dieron cuenta de que faltaban y nunca habían llegado a la misión , así que archí ,stear , 2 sirvientes y yo salimos a buscarlos , cuando los encontramos Candy estaba desmayada y Anthony no reaccionaba parecía muerto , stear y archí se llevaron a Candy a la mansión y hay el médico la cuido pues paso 3 días desmayada y con alta temperatura y Anthony fue llevado al hospital más cercano hay me dijeron que había caído en coma y que era muy probable que nunca despertara , y por el honor de la familia preferí decir que estaba muerto ya que no era bueno que supieran como se encontraba , conectado a mil aparatos para poder vivir y como en ese tiempo tu todavía no podías tomar la decisión lo hice yo , después cuando los chicos se fueron a Londres , yo traslade a Anthony a la mansión de Nueva York para que ahí fuera entendido- al terminar de decir esto la tía abuela comenzó a llorar

Mira, tía abuela me tienes muy decepcionado, jamás creí que pudieras ser capaz de algo como esto, pero ya que yo soy ahora la cabeza de la familia yo tomare las decisiones con respecto a Anthony y te voy a pedir que no contradigas en ninguna de ellas y que me apoyes, pues por ejemplo no será fácil decirle a Candy que él está vivo y justo ahora que está por casarse – dijo Albert con determinación

Pero Albert por qué no se lo decimos después – dijo la tía abuela con la voz todavía entrecortada

Porque ya no quiero que haya más mentiras en esta familia, así es que por favor respete mis decisiones, si no quiere salir como la culpable de esto – dijo Albert enojado, pues por dentro estaba furioso

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y entraron a saludar a Albert al estudio, ya que en la entrada vieron su coche estacionado, en ese momento la tía abuela salió sin decir ni una palabra, Albert peso que lo mejor era actuar rápido así que le pidió a Anni que si lo podría dejar a solas con sus sobrinos, a lo cual Anni accedido y salido del estudio, para dirigirse a su habitación en la mansión

Chicos lo que les voy a decir es muy duro y doloroso para mí, les tengo que decir que me acabo de enterar, pero como no quiero más mentiras en la familia, creo que se los tengo que decir ahora; perdóname Candy, pero es necesario – dijo Albert, la verdad no sabía ni cómo empezar

Albert habla ya por favor y sin tanto rodeo – dijo Archí, un poco impaciente

Si Albert, porque me tienes que pedir perdón – dijo Candy con una sonrisa que a Albert le rompía el corazón saber que él la haría sufrir con la noticia que les tía que dar

Está bien chicos, Anthony está vivo, no murió en aquí accidente- dijo Albert con voz entre cortada

¿Pero cómo?– dijo archí comenzando a llorar

Candy se quedo muda y paralizada, solo comenzó a rodar una lagrima por su mejilla. Después dijo en voz suave y profunda – mi Anthony está vivo – después de eso reacciono preguntando como había sucedido todo –comenzando a llorar

Albert explico todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, lo que la tía abuela le había contado, por momentos triste, decepcionado, enojado. A lo cual los jóvenes reaccionaron de diversa maneras

Pero es que como nos pudo hacer eso – decía archí completamente enojado – Anthony es como mi hermano, nunca se lo perdonare

Anthony, es para alguien muy especial, casi muero al saber que él estaba muerto- decía Candy, todavía con los ojos llorosos

Yo lo sé chicos y estoy de acuerdo , pero lo impórtate es saber qué hacer en este momento – decía Albert ya un poco más tranquilo – yo por mi parte partiré mañana a Nueva York , pera verlo y saber realmente como esta

Yo quiero ir Albert, ya perdí uno de mis hermanos déjame ver al que acabo de saber que está vivo- dijo archí con los ojos llorosos

Está bien archí mañana partiremos en la mañana –dijo Albert triste al ver a su sobrino

Yo también quiero ir Albert – dijo Candy – tu sabes bien que a pesar de todo nunca lo he olvidado siempre a estado presente en mi mente y en mi corazón, déjame ir

Pero Candy, y los preparativos de tu boda – dijo Albert u, poco sorprendido pues no esperaba oír esas palabras de su pequeña

No importan Albert, lo que en este momento quiero es saber sobre Anthony, además Terry ahora está preparando su obra no creo que se entere, pero déjame ver a Anthony – dijo Candy, con tono de suplica

Está bien pequeña, se cuando querías a Anthony – dijo Albert

A la mañana siguiente los 3 partieron a Nueva York en tren, Candy le dijo a Anni que si Terry la buscaba le digiera que había salido a ver algo sobre la boda, cualquier cosa

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Nueva York , Albert se dirigió de inmediato a hablar con el médico , archí y Candy subieron a ver a su primo , pero una de las enfermeras al reconocer a Candy , porque ya la había visto en la columnas de sociales , les dijo que solo una persona podía pasar aunque no era verdad y le dijo a archí que él podía pasar primero por ser de la familia , esto molesto a archí , diciendo le a la enfermera que quien era ella para decir quién era o no de la familia y le pidió a Candy que ella pasara primero

Cuando Candy entro al cuarto de Anthony lo primero que vio fue una serie de aparato que ella conocía muy bien , pues era de las mejores enfermeras en chicago , después se acerco y vio al joven que tantas veces había visto es sus sueños , tan guapo, tan varonil como siempre , parecía como si un ángel estuviera dormido en esa cama de hospital , no pudo resistir y una lagrima rodo por du mejilla

acercandose a el dijo en voz baja – mi deslumbrante Anthony , no sabes que te eh extrañado , nunca te olvide , me duele mucho verte así , cree me que si yo hubiera sabido antes que estabas aquí , yo te hubiera cuidado siempre , nunca te hubiera dejado solo , te amo – estas palabras fueron dicha desde el fondo del corazón de Candy , por que la verdad ni ella sabia que le iba a decit o como tenia que reaccionar

Sin pensarlo , se inclino y le robo a Anthony un beso aunque este no fuera correspondido pues el se encontraba inconsiente por el sedante pero era el beso que ella tantos años atrás hubiera que querido recibir , en ese momento Albert entro a la habitación junto con archí y el médico , al ver la escena Albert y Archí sabían que eso era inevitable pues solo 2 sabian que ese amor solo fue suspendido por una terrible mentira , de repente en la habitación se oyó una voz muy bajita y medio cortada que decía – Candyyyy

* * *

><p>hola chicas no se por que no me deja ver este capitulo , espero este si lo puedan ver<p>

espero sus reviews con sus comentarios , criticas o sugerancias =) y gracias por avisarme que no se veia =)

hola e tenido problemas para subir este capitulo asi que espero que este si lo puedan ver

y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia


	9. Chapter 9 Amor en el pasado

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mizuki y igarashi

* * *

><p>Amor en el pasado<p>

Al escuchar la débil voz de Anthony, Archí, Albert y el médico voltearon de inmediato a verlo, mientras Candy se acerco a él para tomar su mano, en ese instante rodo una lagrima por los ojos de ella, ya que recordó cuantas veces había dicho que quería volver a oír su voz, ver sus ojos tocar sus manos y ahora que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo parecía realmente que fuera un sueño

Pero volvió a la realidad al volver a oír la débil voz que le decía – Candy, no llores por favor, recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras

Al escuchar esto Candy no pudo mas , solo sintió como sus piernas iban perdiendo fuerza y su vista se nublaba , en ese momento corrió a su lado Albert para sujetarla y que no cayera en seco al piso, tomándola entre sus brazos, la cargo y salió de la habitación ,dejando a Archí a cargo de su primo

Anthony no entendía lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué Candy había reaccionado así y al ver caer a Candy quiso levantarse de inmediato de la cama, pero no logro conseguirlo pues estaba débil, además se preguntaba quiera ese hombre que se había llevado a Candy en brazos, así que comenzó a ponerse muy inquieto, Archí trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que se tranquilizara

Pero como quieres que me tranquilice – dijo Anthony – no viste como se desmayo Candy, que no recuerdas que hicimos la promesa de que siempre la cuidaríamos

Calma Anthony, ella estará bien, seguro fue la impresión de volver a verte, está en buenas manos, no te preocupes –dijo Archí, intentando que su primo entrara en razón

Pero como que estará en buenas manos, quien es ese, como que volver a verme – dijo Anthony, que se estaba comenzando a enojar y desesperar

Tranquilo ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones, lo mejor será que te calmes y cuando estés más tranquilo, te explicaremos que paso- dijo Archí. Mientras el médico le aplicaba un tranquilizante a Anthony ya que en su estado no era bueno, que estuviera así

Pero como, ¿que me paso? , ¿La cacería? , ¿Por qué te vez más grande Archí? ¿Y Candy ha cambiado, ya no es la dulce niña que conocí? ¿Qué paso? Explícame….- dijo Anthony, cada vez mas dormido, ya que el tranquilizante actuaba rápido

Tranquilo Anthony, te prometo que cuando despiertes habrá una explicación, y fue lo último que dijo Archí, saliendo del cuarto t dejando que su primo descansara

Al salir de la habitación de Anthony, Archí se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba, Albert cuidando a Candy, ya que como la impresión para ella había sido muy fuerte, el médico ya le había aplicado un calmante y se había quedado profundamente dormida

Al entrar Archí dijo – puedo pasar –abriendo muy poco la puerta

Claro, pero no hagas mucho ruido – dijo Albert, quien estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama donde se encontraba Candy

¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué reacciono así? – dijo Archí, sentándose enfrente de su tío

Está bien , pero fue muy grande la impresión de volver a ver a su primer amor , no creas que es fácil saber que alguien que amaste y creíste muerto , está vivo – dijo Albert , mirando con preocupación a su pequeña , pensaba que iba a ser ahora que despertara

Tío y que vamos a hacer ahora que ambos despierten – dijo Archí , pues a los dos los quería mucho y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar -ya que Candy está a punto de casarse y Anthony no sabe que paso más de 7 años en coma

Mira Archí, ya lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que ,yo pase la noche cuidando a Candy y cuando despierte hablare con ella respecto a su boda y a Anthony , ya que no se que piense a hacer ella , no me puedo meter en su vida , pero tampoco puedo hacer que Anthony sufra , ya que ahorita lo mejor es que se recupere lo más pronto posible y si se deprime no creo que ponga de su parte para mejorar , mientras tanto tu esta noche te quedaras a cuidar a Anthony y si es que despierta – dijo Albert , esperando que su plan funcionara

Pero Albert y si Anthony me pide alguna explicación que voy a hacer – dijo Archí algo angustiado

Pues creo que el mejor para dar explicaciones eres tú , ya que a mi Anthony no me conoce y Candy no creo que pueda hacerlo , así que si te llega a pregunta algo , háblale con la mayor verdad posible , tu sabes que a mí no me gustan las mentiras , solo que trata de omitir lo de la boda con Candy , hasta que ella o yo estemos presentes , yo sé que no será fácil lo que te pido , pero considero que eres muy inteligente , además tú conoces mejor a Anthony – dejo Albert , tratando de infundirle confianza a su sobrino

¿Pero Albert crees que resulte? – dijo Archí angustiado, ya que para ser verdad era un plan un poco complejo, como hablare a Anthony con la verdad, sin contarle que Candy está a menos de dos meses de casarse

Eso espero Archí, y será mejor que vayas con Anthony porque si despierta y esta solo es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible , por ver a Candy , por lo que acabo de ver el sigue enamorado de ella – dijo Albert , sintiendo una puñala en el corazón , ya que ahora serán 2 las personas que aman a Candy – otra cosa Archí , si Candy decide ir se no ver a Anthony , dile a el que yo la envié a alguna parte , sé que es una mentira , pero creo que es lo mejor , porque no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar

Está bien, tratare de que esto funciona – dijo Archí saliendo de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente Candy, se despertó muy temprano y vio como Albert estaba dormido sentado en el sillón, con la misma ropa del día anterior, había pasado toda la noche cuidando la, así que se levanto y le coloco una pequeña frazada, pues como era de madrugada estaba comenzando a hacer frio

Después ella se coloco una bata y bajo las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Anthony , al estar ahí vio como Archí dormía en un sillón ,todo mal acomodado , eso le causo una pequeña risita , pero luego voltio a ver a Anthony quien estaba dormido , en la cama de hospital y aunque parecía un ángel descansando , esa imagen no le agrado y pensó – porque Anthony , por que el destino , la vida , tenía que jugar con nosotros de esta manera , nuestra separación fue injusta , pero yo ahora estoy a punto de casarme que voy a hacer – sin podre resistir el llorar salido de la habitación y subió llorando hasta su cuarto , sin acordarse de quien estaba ahí ,

¿Por qué, lloras pequeña? – dijo Albert, aunque el sabia claramente por que era, pero quería que fuera ella la que hablara

Albert – dijo ella volteando hacia él y abrazando lo como tantas veces lo había hecho, llorando entre sus brazos- Albert no sé que voy a hacer, mi vida en este instante acaba de dar un gire de 180º ¿qué hare?

Pequeña no sabes cómo me duele verte así, pero creo que esta decisión es tuya, y yo la verdad no me puedo meter, aunque, solo te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tu corazon, el te hablara con la verdad-

Albert, pero como puedo seguir a mi corazón si el esta sumamente confundido – dijo ella todavía llorando

Candy – dijo el limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – eres una mujer muy fuerte, y sé que podrás solucionar esto pero, creo que debes escucha a tu corazón, y piensa en ti, no debes sentirte atada a nadie, yo se que Anthony como Terry te aman y creo que fuera justo que te quedaras con alguno de ellos solo por compasión – dijo Albert, tratando ser lo más sincero posible

Pero como Albert , por ejemplo yo amo a Terry y sé que él me ama , por todo lo que hemos luchado para estar juntos y me dolería mucho tener que lastimarlo diciéndole que ya no me voy a casar con el después de todo lo que hemos pasado , pero también amo a Anthony ahora que lo volví a ver en mi corazón como en mi mente volví a sentir todo aquello que algunas sentí con él , además de que nuestro amor no pudo ser , por un accidente y una vil mentira , y creo que si Anthony no hubiera muerto jamás me hubiera fijado en Terry y a lo mejor ya hasta estaría casada con Anthony- dijo Candy muy confundida - aunque también tengo una duda con respecto a él , yo si lo ame y aun que el parecía estar enamorado de mi , por todas sus acciones conmigo , nunca me lo dijo de frente- diciendo esto de manera triste

Candy, yo se que los dos te aman profundamente – dijo Albert aunque esta verdad le doliera

Pero como puedes estar tan seguro. Dijo Candy, pues el no conocía bien a Anthony ya que cuando Anthony estaba con ella, él era el desconoció tío Williams

Candy yo viví todo tu historia de amor junto con Terry, los vi sufrí a los dos, cuando no estaban juntos, te vi llorar por él, y a el caer en el vicio cuando no estaba contigo, pero también viví y supe del amor de Anthony hacia ti – dijo Albert

Pero como Albert – dijo Candy realmente sorprendía y confundida

Mira Candy, recuerdas, que alguna vez te conté que te adopte, por que llego a manos del tío abuelo Williams una carta de su sobrino Anthony, en la cual me pedía, que te adoptara- dijo Albert, intentado recordar cada detalle, pues sabría que Candy lo preguntaría

Si lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste cuando te fue a buscar porque me querían casar con Neil y fue cuando supe que tú eras el tío abuelo Williams- dijo Candy recordando cada momento

A pues mira Candy , después de esa primera carta, yo se la conteste a Anthony , diciéndole , que me había sorprendido , el valor que tenia , teniendo apenas 14 años y le dije , que yo estaba solo y quería ser más que su tío , su amigo pidiéndole que me escribiera mas segundo y no me hablara tan formal , nunca le dije que yo era tan joven , ya que en ese tiempo por ordenes de la tía abuela , todos tenía que tener la idea de que yo era una señor al que debían muchísimo respeto-dijo Albert

Ósea, que mantenías comunicación con Anthony vía carta- dijo Candy asombrada, pues esto era algo que no sabia

Así es Candy, por ejemplo me conto de cómo se comunicaban por palomas cuando la tía abuela lo mando a la casa del bosque en Lakewood – dijo Albert- y así es como supe del amor que él sentía por ti

Oh, Anthony escribía sobre mí, sobre nosotros- dijo Candy conmovida

Si , Candy y todavía tengo pruebas sobre ello – dijo Albert sacando , su billetera y de esta saco un papel blanco ,delicadamente doblado- mira Candy creo que esta fue la carta más importante que el me escribió , la guarde , por que también fue la última , que él me envió , tiene un gran valor para mí , pero creo que esta carta te ayudara a saber un poco mas sobres el – dijo él mientras le daba a Candy la carta

Candy recibió la tarta y dijo – Albert, podría leerla en privado, prometo que le la regresare tal y como me la diste- ofreciéndole un sonrisa

Está bien pequeña, bajare a ver como se encuentran tus primos, te dejo sola, espero esto te ayude a tomar una decisión y aclares tu dudas- dijo Albert mientras salía del cuarto

Eso espero Albert y muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo- dijo Candy

Después de esto Candy se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a leer

L a carta decía:

Querido Tío Abuelo Williams

Hola sé que no te escrito en un largo tiempo , pero la verdad estoy sumamente feliz , recuerdas el rodeo del que te conté , pues fíjate que gane el primer premio , gracias al apoyo de Tom y de mi linda princesa Candy , que aunque ello no sabes que la llamo así jajaja, tío no sabes como la amo , con ella me siento dichoso , acompañado , soy realmente feliz solo con verla , solo a ti te puedo contar esto , ya que aunque me llevo muy bien con mis primos , yo se que ellos también sienten algo por ella y no me siento cómodo diciéndoles que ella solo me corresponde a mí, sé que esto se oye muy vanidoso , pero como ya te dije , soy feliz de saber que me ama , y aprovechando que te comento esto , el otro día me dijo que yo le gusto , por el simple hecho de ser Anthony , ya que por unos días llegue a pensar que solo me quería porque me parecía a su príncipe , que alguna vez vio , al escuchar esto mi corazón comenzó a latir sumamente rápido y era el hombre más dichoso del mundo. También déjame decirte que mi tía abuela parece que le está empezando a tomar afecto, el otro día organizo una reunión e invito a los leagan y Candy se veía realmente hermosa. Pero bueno ya no te quiero aburrir mas, ya sé que has de pensar que estoy loco, pero no importa, yo la amo, y como siempre te agradezco que la hayas adoptado, no solo la ayudaste a ella sino también a mí

Tío el domingo será la cacería de zorros, estoy muy emocionado, ahí será Candy presentada como parte de la familia, y después yo…. Le pediré que sea mi novia, no quiero que ninguno al ver su belleza me vaya a ganar, ya que también se que la tía abuela nos mandara en unos meses al real colegio san pablo y cuando vaya quiero que todos sapan que tengo a la novia más bonita del lugar

PD: Tío no se si podrías aplazar un poco mas nuestra ida al colegio .ya que ahora somos sumamente felices y no me gustaría cambiar esta felicidad, bueno aunque sé que con Candy a mi lado siempre seré dichoso

Tu sobrino y amigo que te quiere

Anthony (algún día seré en lugar de tu sobrino tu yerno) jajaja es verdad

Al terminar de leer la carta Candy, supo muchas cosas que ignoraba y pensó – ahora creo saber que voy a hacer- saliendo de la habitacion

¿?

continuara ...

* * *

><p>hola una disculpa por no publicar antes , pero es que esta semana a sido de entrega de trabajos en la fac y la verdad no podia publicar<p>

quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia realmente me hacen muy feliz con su comentarios me hacen sentir que al menos no escribo tan mal jajaja , espero no decepcionarlas

tambien gracias por sus consejos en cuestion redaccion prometo que los tomare encuenta

bueno , espero sus reviews y no importa si es una critica , sigerencia , opinion o comentario

=) intente hacer este apitulo un poco mas largo espero les guste


	10. Chapter 10 Anthony , Terry

Anthony , Terry

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta, se limpio un poco las lágrimas que todavía brotaban de sus ojos, guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su bata y así salió de su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró a Albert, quien ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa sentado en un sillón, parecía preocupado.<p>

Albert, pero que haces aquí, pensé que estabas con los chicos – dijo Candy tratando de disimular el hecho de que había llorado

Eso hice pequeña, pero cuando baje ellos estaban dormidos, así que solo hable con el médico y subí a bañarme y cambiarme, pero también pensé que cuando terminaras de leer esa carta necesitarías un amigo con quien hablar ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Albert quien siempre le mostraba a Candy su apoyo incondicional

Tienes razón Albert, siempre estás conmigo cuando te necesito – dijo Candy, mientras se acercaba a él para refugiarse en su abrazo – pero dime que te dijo el médico ¿cuál es la situación de Anthony?

Candy el médico me ha dicho , que Anthony no se encuentra del todo bien , ya que se encuentra muy débil físicamente , por no haber realizado movimiento durante tanto tiempo , y también me dijo que todavía no sabe qué tan grave es el problema neuronal que pueda tener ,ya que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y el acaba prácticamente de despertar – dijo Albert , en un tono preocupado

Cuando Candy termino de oír todo este diagnostico, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pero se armo de valor, ya que como enfermera tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer tan rápido y hablo - Albert, tenemos que hacer hasta lo imposible para que Anthony se recupere pronto, no podemos permitir que pierda más tiempo de su vida en este estado

Albert al oír a Candy tan decidida y dispuesta a enfrenta la situación costara lo que costara, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía amando a su sobrino, pero aun le quedaba una duda en su mente y lo mejor era aclararla rápido, así que dijo – Candy sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida ni tampoco presionarte, pero necesito saber que vas a hacer con Terry y tu boda porque solo falta menos de 2 meses y tengo que decidir cómo actuar con respecto a Anthony

Candy respiro profundo y dijo – Albert ya tome una decisión y esta es que por el momento no hay boda, no sé si la tenga que aplazar o definitivamente suspender, en este momento la verdad no se que dicta mi corazón- mientras decía esto sus ojos se cristalizaban - , estoy muy confundida, no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los 2, pero lo único que sé es que Anthony se tiene que recuperar pronto, ya que sería el más afectado si es que tomara una decisión en este momento

Está bien Candy respeto tu decisión ¿pero realmente estás segura? , recuerda que no quiero que te sientas atada a nadie por compasión – dijo Albert, tratando de que su pupila tomara la mejor elección

Si Albert estoy segura – dijo ella con determinación

Y bueno Candy, como es que piensas actuar, recuerda que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo el

Pues mira, ya que estamos aquí en Nueva York, pensaba ir mañana a hablar con Terry ya que es su día libre y tratar de aclarar las cosas, sé que no será fácil – dijo Candy con una voz sumamente triste

Está bien pequeña, pero recuerda que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y si es necesario yo hablo también con Terry, para que pueda entender la situación, porque si yo fuera él me sería imposible de entender – dijo Albert serio

Lo sé Albert, pero trato de pensar que el sabrá comprender- aunque ella sabía que eso era casi imposible, pues conocía a la perfección a Terry – y no creo que sea necesario que hables con él, mejor podrías comunicarte con la tía abuela y pedirle que cancele todo lo de la boda, yo se que ella sabe cómo tratar estos asuntos ante la sociedad

Si, pequeña mandare un comunicado y todo se hará como tú dices – dijo Albert

Gracias Albert, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

de nada y seria la misma , ya que tú te sabes abrir camino por ti misma -dijo Albert devolviendo la sonrisa- y Candy , es mejor que baje a ver a los chicos , porque a lo mejor Anthony ya empezó a querer explicaciones , mientras tanto tu báñate y cámbiate y te espero con ellos

Si Albert, en un ratito bajo, oye se me olvidaba, por favor no le digas nada Anthony de Terry – dijo Candy mientras entraba de nuevo a su habitación

Está bien Candy, tú no te preocupes – dijo Albert mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

Candy entro a su habitación, se ducho y cambio de ropa, desayuno un poco de fruta y se dirigió al cuarto de Anthony, al entrar vio a archí quien desayunaba en una pequeña mesita, en un rincón de la habitación y a Albert quien ayudaba a Anthony a comer su desayuno, que se encontraba en una mesita asentada sobre la cama .cuando ella entro los 3 voltearon a verla, parecía que era la luz que iluminaba sus corazones

Hola chicos como amanecieron – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pues muy adoloridos, el sillón no es mu cómodo – dijo Archi en forma de queja

Candy rio, de las ocurrencias de su primo, que como estaba a acostumbrado a dormir, en las mejores camas, un sillón era una tortura para el

Cálmate Archí, que yo también dormí en un sillón- dijo Albert entrando a la platica

Si Archí no seas quejumbroso, si nuestro tío fue capaz de dormir en un sillón, siendo quien es, tu porque no has de dormir en uno – dijo Anthony con voz débil

Candy al oír esto se saco de onda y hablo - ¿Cómo Anthony? Como es que sabes que Albert es el tío abuelo

Candy lo que pasa, es que mientras despertabas y te preparabas para bajar Archí y el tío abuelo me contaron a grades rasgos que fue lo que paso, aunque claro falta mucho por contar - dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, pues estaba en frente de el, la mujer de sus sueños

Candy no podía creer lo que pasaba, era él, su príncipe de las rosas, el que le estaba contestando, así que solo se limito a decir- Anthony, no sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte – mientras una lagrima salió de su ojos

Candy no llores, sabes que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo él, quien también estaba sumamente emocionado de volver a ver la

Todo el ambiente se congelo, parecía que solo existían ellos 2, Archí y Albert entendieron de inmediato que ellos sobraban en esta escena

Archí, puedes acompañarme al estudio, necesito hablar algo contigo- dijo Albert, tratando de que su sobrino entendiera la indirecta

Archí entendió y dijo – por supuesto tío vamos

Candy puedes terminar de ayudar a Anthony, para que termine su desayuno- dijo Albert, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de complicidad

Claro – Candy se acerco hacia donde estaba Albert, al lado de la cama de Anthony

Archí y Albert salieron de la habitación, y Anthony empezó a hablar con Candy

Candy, no sabes cómo me duele, que la tía abuela nos haya hecho pasar por esto, es algo que no se si podre perdonar – dijo el

Lo sé Anthony, yo también sufrí mucho al saber que todo había sido una mentira, sabes si yo hubiera sabido, nunca me hubiera separado de ti – dijo Candy, quien no resistió y se acerco a él, sentándose en la cama, para darle un abrazo pues necesitaba tenerlo cerca, fueron muchos años separados

Candy, por que nos tuvo que pasar esto, no sé si yo hubiera soportado el hecho de que tu estuvieras muerta, me imagino lo que abras sentido – dijo él mientras se mantenía abrazado a ella

Anthony fueron momento sumamente dolorosos, no sabes, como te extrañe, nunca te olvide, siempre vivías en mi corazón – dijo Candy

Cuando por fin termino el abrazo, se retiraron poco a poco, pero llegaron a un punto donde sus caras estaban a la misma altura, ninguno de los 2 resistió el momento y se dieron un fugaz pero tierno beso, que quedo guardado en la memoria de ambos

En ese momento Albert y Archi regresaban, los 2 hicieron como que no habían visto nada, Candy se separo rápido de Anthony. Después de eso lo que restaba del día los 4 estuvieron platicando acerca de algunas cosas, que habían pasado durante estos años, entre eso sobre la muerte de stear, cosa que puso muy triste a Anthony, pues era como su hermano mayor. Por la noche Albert se quedo a cuidar a Anthony, mientras, Archi y Candy durmieron en sus habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente Candy salió tempano a buscar a Terry, solo le aviso a Albert a donde iba, cuando llego a su apartamento toco la puerta, el salió y se lleno de alegría de ver a su novia ahí

Hola, mi amor pecoso – dijo Terry con una sonrisa en los labios

Hola Terry – dijo Candy, con tono un poco frio y triste

Pero que milagro, no se supone que nos íbamos a ver hasta una semana antes de la boda, pero bueno no sabes cómo me alegra verte aquí, pero dime donde te estás quedando – dijo el

Si, lo sé pero necesito hablar contigo y me estoy quedando en la mansión de los Andrew, que está en NY – dijo Candy, sin mostrar mayor efusividad

Pero mi amor falta de confianza, si quieres te puedes venir para mi departamento – dijo el tratando de jugar

Candy suspiro y dijo en un tono serio y triste – Terry por favor déjate de juego y

Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo – para ella esto no era nada fácil

De que hablas Candy, porque te portas así – dijo él, quien se estaba comenzando a desesperar

Terry, vengo, por que quiero suspender nuestra boda – dijo Candy con determinación

Pero como- dijo Terry quien al oír esto se puso furioso - ¿Por qué? Que pasa Candy, déjate de rodeos y háblame con la verdad

Terry, te voy a ser sincera, te amo y no sabes cómo me duele hacer esto, pero me acabo de enterar que Anthony está vivo, que todo fue una mentira hecha por la tía abuela y el ahora me necesita – mientras decía esto, su voz se entrecortaba

¡COMO! Y que nada más porque tu jardinerito debilucho apareció me vas a dejar, ¿que no me amas? – dijo Terry, quien estaba a punto de explotar

Si Terry si te amo, pero entiende, el me necesita – dijo Candy en forma de suplica, llorando

Que, acaso no entendiste, de mi error de estar con alguien por compasión – dijo Terry quien ya gritaba y las lágrimas de coraje comenzaban a correr por su rostro

Si perdóname, se lo que paso, pero esto es diferente, yo a él lo….- dijo candy, quien ya no aguantaba gritaba también y lloraba pues le dolía lo que le estaba haciéndole a Terry

Que, me vas a decir que también lo amas – dijo Terry completamente encolerizado – Candy no me puedes hacer esto – mientras decía esto se acerco a ella y en un acto de desesperación total, la tomo muy fuerte por los brazos, al grado de lastimarla , pero él no se daba cuenta pues era más grande su coraje – a ver dime para que luche por ti, ¿para qué?

Suéltame Terry me lastimas, déjame, así no podemos seguí hablando – decía Candy llorando mientras se intentaba soltar, pero Terry la agarraba con más fuerza

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta, lo que distrajo a Terry y ella se pudo echar a correr y salió del departamento y subió al coche del Andrew que la esperaba fuera del edificio, Terry corrió tras ella pero no pudo alcanzarla ya que una señora se atravesó en su camino cuando bajaba la escalera

Que pasara?

continuara

* * *

><p>Hola, una disculpa por no publicar más rápido ya sé que varias me pedían en capitulo 10 y créanme que ya me urgía, subirlo pero no había tenido tiempo<p>

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, ya que estos son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y por supuesto que no me molesta que me pidan que me apure a subir, más bien para mí es un alago

Espero sigan escribiendo y ya sabes que no importa si en un comentario, critica o sugerencia

Espero les guste este capitulo , una disculpa a todas las Terrytanas , que leen esta historia , prometo que no lo hare sufrir mucho


	11. Chapter 11 Platica

Platica

Mientras Candy iba en el auto camino a la mansión, recordaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Terry, cada una le rompía mas y mas el corazón, pero lo que más le había sorprendido, es que el reaccionara de una manera tan agresiva con ella, ya que de lo fuerte que la sujeto, si le había dejado 2 marcas en los brazos que se veían a simple vista

Cuando por fin llego, bajo de auto hecha un mar de lagrimas y se metió corriendo al estudio, pues no quería ver a nadie, pero Albert que se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro – aunque la verdad era que la estaba esperando – vio como es que ella había llegado, así que de inmediato se dirigió al estudio, para saber qué es lo que había pasado y porque había regresado así

Candy, puedo entrar –dijo él, abriendo un poco la puerta del estudio, pero al verla no soporto mas, no espero a recibir repuesta y se acerco a ella cerrando la puerta detrás él, pues el estado en que se encontraba ella era terrible

Ella estaba en un rincón sentada en el piso, recargada a un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia el jardín llorando amargamente con la cabeza entre las rodillas

pero pequeña que paso , cuéntame – dijo de manera angustiada, mientras le daba las manos para que ella se levantara del lugar donde estaba , pero de inmediato vio las marcas en sus brazos , cosa que le molesto demasiado – Candy que paso – dijo casi gritando – como es posible se haya atrevido a hacerte daño , es un …

Cuando Candy oyó el grito de Albert, su llanto incremento más, pero fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, se paro rápidamente y se refugió en el pecho de el

Albert sabia que esa era la señal que ella tenía cuando necesitaba ser consolada, así que el entendió y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su pequeña, supo que eso no era el momento de pedir explicaciones, sino solamente de dar comprensión

Después de unos minutos Candy se fue despegando poco a poco de él, Albert le fue dando espacio, la condujo hasta un sillón que estaba ahí , el se sentó junto a ella y así Candy comenzó a hablar

Albert no se qué paso, el no comprendió nada, yo sé que no es nada fácil, yo también tuve la culpa, le rompí el corazón, pero cree me su reacción me susto, jamás lo había visto así – dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados, y sumamente triste

Pequeña, tranquila, ya estas a salvo, pero no lo justifico, ningún hombre tiene derecho a lastimar a una dama, aunque lo comprendo, ya que prácticamente de la noche a la mañana el amor de su vida se le va de las manos, no es fácil de digerir esa idea – dijo Albert tratando de que Candy entendiera que es lo que había pasado, ya que se veía que ella estaba asustada

Lo sé Albert, pero es que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, fue un Terry que jamás me imagine poder ver, y lo que más me duele es que no pudimos arreglar nada ya que su reacción fue muy rápida - dijo Candy todavía llorando

Tranquila pequeña, mira creo que lo mejor es que se den un tiempo, para que así los 2 puedan pensar fríamente que fue lo que paso, pues te puedo asegurar que Terry no se ha de sentir del todo bien de la forma como te trato y así cuando ya estén más calmados y sean capaces de hablar y pensar claramente sin impulsividad, van a poder llegar a un acuerdo – dijo Albert tratando de infundir confianza y seguridad en su pupila

Eso crees Albert – dijo Candy, mirando a los ojos a su gran amigo – porque la verdad no quiero lastimar a Terry, pero tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a Anthony

Estoy seguro Candy, todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando sigas a tu corazón y no te dejes guiar por la compasión o el compromiso con ninguno de los 2 – dijo Albert siendo lo más serio posible, pues quería que su pequeña actuara de forma segura

Te lo prometo Albert, solo que en este momento no soy capaz de tomar una decisión, necesito un poco de tiempo – dijo Candy, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le ofrecía una sonrisa a Albert

Eso espero Candy, ya que no me gustaría verte sufrir, te quiero mucho – dijo él, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa

Pero Albert cambiando de tema dime, como se encuentra hoy Anthony- dijo Candy

Un poco mejor, cuando se despertó pregunto por ti y le dije que yo te había enviado a reglar algún asunto y que por eso habías salido y hace un rato estaban terminado de asearlo las enfermeras, y ahorita Archi se quedo platicando con el

Me gustaría ir a verlo – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie

Está bien Candy, vamos, pero creo que será necesario que te cambies ese vestido por uno de manga larga, ya que no quiero que vea las marcas – dijo Albert

Tienes razón Albert, se me había olvidado, subo a cambiarme y en un momento bajo con ustedes, sirve que así comemos todos juntos

Está bien Candy, yo por lo mientras voy con ellos y ahí te espero

Después de decir esto Candy y Albert salieron del estudio Candy uno se dirigió a su respectivo destino, luego de unos minutos Candy bajo al cuarto de Anthony y cuando entro se llevo una supresa, pues ninguno de los 3 se encontraba ahí, Candy comenzó a caminar por toda la mansión, hasta que de pronto escucho varias risas que provenían de la sala

Así que comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia allá, cuando entro vio a Anthony sentado en un sillón individual, claro con sus respectivos aparatos médicos, a su lado estaban Archí y Albert de pie, perecía que estaban muy entretenido con algo que les contaba Archí

Hola chicos, veo que se divierten sin mi – dijo ella acercándose a donde estaban ellos

Hola Candy -dijo Archí- que dicen que ya regresaste

Hola Candy -dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba feliz de verla

Hola Anthony, que bien que ya estas fuera de tu cuarto, te ves mucho mejor – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

si, les pedí a Archí y al tío abuelo que me sacaran de ese cuarto , pues apenas llevo 2 días despierto y ya me había desesperado estar ahí entre cuatro paredes – dijo él , un poco deprimido , pues a él le gustaba ser libre , salir , que el viento despejara sus ideas y dentro de una sol habitación no podía hacer eso

Me imagino – dijo Candy, notando su tristeza, pues así como Candy, los ojos de Anthony reflejaban todo su estado de ánimo

Albert también noto la forma en que su sobrino se sentía – y bueno Anthony, dinos como te sientes de estar aquí – dijo tratando de que su sobrino se sintiera en más confianza y expresara lo que sentía

Pues bien, aunque déjame decirte, que esta mansión no me gusta mucho, siento que es muy seria, como que no hay vida, además extraño ver las rosas – dijo Anthony

Sí, yo pienso lo mismo primo, nunca ha sido de mis mansiones favoritas – dijo archí entrando en la platica

Pues yo es la primera vez que vengo, no sabía que el Andrew tuviera una mansión en NY, y si también extraño las rosas - el jardín de aquí es muy serio .dijo Candy

Oye tío, si todos nos sentimos así, porque no ahora que yo ya me estoy recuperando, pasamos todo este proceso de la rehabilitación en la mansión de Lakewood – dijo Anthony mostrando una gran efusividad

Albert al escuchar esto se preocupo, pues sabía, que Candy todavía tenía una asunto que resolver en NY – no lo sé Anthony, no sé si podamos trasladarte – dijo él como pretexto, pero antes de seguí se escucho una voz que decía

Si Albert, me parece una estupenda idea y yo como enfermera creo que no habrá inconveniente para trasladar a Anthony solo necesitamos una ambulancia equipada – dijo Candy, con la mirada le dio a entender a Albert que por ella no había problema

Está bien Anthony ya que la enfermera diplomada lo dijo así lo aremos, solo que hay un problema, la mansión de Lakewood ya no me pertenece y se necesitara hablan con la nueva dueña para ir ahí – dijo Albert, en forma divertida

¿Cómo? La mansión ya no es tuya – dijo Anthony un poco triste, ya que tenía muy bueno momentos de ahí

No Anthony se la regale a una mujer que la aprecia mucho – dijo Albert

A quien – dijo Anthony volteando a ver a su primo tratando de encontrar respuesta

Yo no diré nada, que te diga Albert – dijo arco en forma de complicidad

Ya díganme – dijo Anthony

Está bien te diré, la mansión le pertenece a Candy – dijo Albert, con una sonrisa

Si Anthony la mansión es mía y claro que te puedes recuperar ahí, por mi no hay ningún problema, me encantara tenerte como mi huésped principal – dijo Candy, proporcionándole la sonrisa más dulce que podía dar

En ese momento una mucama toco a la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban los 4

Si, Carmen, que pasa - dijo Albert al ver a la joven un poco asustada

Sr. William, señorita Candy, podrían acompañarme afuera – dijo la mucama, pues tenía la orden de no decir nada alarmante en presencia del joven Anthony

Al oír esto Candy y Albert se imaginaron de qué se trataba, pero fueron de lo más discretos posibles

En un momento volvemos – dijeron al unisonó hacia archí y Anthony

Está bien tío – dijo Anthony

Cuando salieron, la mucama les dijo que fuera de la mansión de encontraba el gran actor Terrece Grandchester y deseaba hablar con la señorita candy, pero parecia que su actitud era muy agresiva y por eso no le había permitido la entrada a la mansíon

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas , se que este capítulo es un poco corto , pero lo escribí gracias a todos sus comentarios que me pedían que actualizara , les aviso que esta semana es de exámenes en mi fac y no podre actualizar hasta el jueves o viernes ,tratare de que se antes<p>

Espero este les haya agradado, muchas gracias por todo lo que me escriben, no saben cómo me motivan a continuar

discupen las faltas de ortografia pero escribi de rapido , ya que no tenia mucho tiempo =)

Ya saben espero sus reviews, no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	12. Chapter 12 La pelea

La pelea

Cuando Candy oyó que Terry se encontraba afuera de la mansión se asusto mucho, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar él ni tampoco sabía que era lo que ella tenía que hacer al respecto, ya que la mucama había dicho que su actitud parecía agresiva. Albert de inmediato se imagino en todo lo que estaba pensando Candy,

Albert –dijo Candy asustada- como es posible que Terry este aquí, yo jamás le especifique donde estaba la mansión

Candy no olvides que somos parte de la familia Andrew, una de las más importantes del país, cualquiera sabe cómo llegar a nuestras propiedades

Albert tengo miedo, no creo ser capaz de hablar ahora con Terry, lo amo mucho pero me asusta su reacción- dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados

Candy, creo que lo mejor es que en este momento sea yo el que salga a ver qué es lo que quiere Terry, no considero prudente que tu salgas, ya que ahorita a él, esta cegado el coraje y no piensa lo que hace – dijo Albert con determinación

Si, Albert por favor has le entender cuál es mi situación, yo sé que no es sencillo de comprender, dile que prometo que tomare una decisión, pero que por favor me dé un poco de tiempo – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Eso tratare de hacer pequeña, te prometo que haré todo lo posible, para solucionar este problema – dijo él mientras tomaba a Candy por los hombros para infundirle confianza

Eso espero Albert, confió en ti, se que podrás hacer que Terry entre en razón – dijo ella

Bueno Candy, el plan es así : voy a salir a ver qué es lo que pasa con Terry, por favor cualquier cosa que veas u oigas no salgas por ningún motivo , después tratare de hablar con él , no sé si me tarde o tenga que ir a otro lado para que podamos hablar más tranquilos , por favor si ya es tarde y no regreso entre tú y Archí vean quien se va a quedar a cuidar a Anthony ,ahora tu regresa con los chicos y al rato nos vemos , está bien – dijo Albert dándole una pequeño abrazo demostrando que todo su apoyo estaba con ella

Está bien Albert, volveré con los chicos, para que Anthony no sospeche nada, y muchas gracias por todo lo que hacer por mi – dijo ella con más seguridad y menos asustada y dándole a Albert una sonrisa en los labios

Después de hablar por breves minutos Candy regreso con los chisco y Albert se coloco su chamarra, para después salir por la puerta principal, ahí se encontró con Terry que estaba recargado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y agachado mirando hacia el piso, la imagen de que se veía desde el pórtico de la puerta era deprimente

Hola Terry, como has estado – dijo Albert seguro de sí mismo

Que acaso tu servidumbre es tan ineficiente – dijo Terry de manera sarcástica

¿Por qué lo dices Terry? – dijo Albert acercándose un poco, al que alguna vez fue como su hermano

Porque yo pedí hablar con Candy y mas in en cambio sales tu, su paño de lagrimas, que acaso no es ella lo suficientemente, independiente y fuerte como para poder tener una sencilla platica conmigo – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica y volteándose de frente a Albert

Si Terry, si lo es, pero considero que en este momento tú eres el que no está en condiciones como para poder estar con ella a solas – dijo Albert con seguridad

Terry dio una carcajada , pero más que de alegría era una carcajada que representada burla , enojo , frustración – pero quien te crees tú como para poder decidir si puedo y no hablar con mi novia – dijo Terry en forma sarcástica , pero lleno de furia , con los puños cerrados y aproximándose más a Albert

Tranquilo Terry, yo se que tu y yo podemos hablar tranquilamente, creo necesario que te pongas así – dijo Albert, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

A mi tu no me puedes decir cómo es que tengo que actuar, ya soy lo suficientemente grande, para saberlo- dijo Terry

Después de terminar este frase, Terry sin decir ninguna otra palabra le voltio a Albert un puñetazo en pleno rostro, era tanta su furia que no pudo controlarla más, Albert no quería pelear, pero sabía que así sería la única forma de que Terry sacara todo el coraje que tenia dentro, así que respondió al golpe que le habían dado .luego de unos minutos en que estuvieron peleando, Albert gano la pelea, quedando él en pie y Terry tirado en el piso con el labio abierto

Albert se acerco a él, para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse, Terry con lo orgulloso que era no le acepto, pues él quería seguir peleando, así que se levanto lo más rápido que pudo se sacudió un poco la ropa y se puso en posición de pelea otra vez

Esta vez Albert hablo antes de que Terry volviera a empezar- Terry por favor entiende así no vas a solucionar nada, es más fácil que te tranquilices y hablemos

¿Hablar de qué?, tú en este problema no tienes nada que opinar, esto es entre Candy y yo – dijo Terry todavía con los puños cerrados, la ira se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos color zafiro

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo no tengo nada que opinar, pero lo hago, porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo, cuando lastimaste a Candy, no digo solo del daño psicológico, sino del daño físico, y cree me que si me meto es porque tú la dañaste – dijo Albert

Al oír esto Terry se quedo paralizado, sus músculos, de estar tensos se relajaron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo? Yo dañe físicamente a Candy, eso no lo `puedo creer, yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño, yo doy mi vida por ella – dijo Terry, con los ojos cristalizados, pues amaba a Candy le costaba creer que el la hubiera lastimado

Pues así fue Terry, yo se que conscientemente serias incapaz de lastimarla, pero la ira te cegó y la dañaste, le dejaste dos terribles marcas en los brazos de tan fuerte que la sujetaste, cuando ella fue a hablar contigo – dijo Albert, en forma seria, pues a pesar de que Terry era su a amigo, no le perdonaba el que hubiera dañado a su pequeña

Albert, soy realmente miserable, como es posible, que haya dañado a lo que más amo en la vida, soy un tonto, como es posible que la ira me haya cegado, soy un…- dijo Terry, decepcionado de si mismo

Cálmate Terry, eres una ser humano y como todos tenemos errores, lo importante, es saber que existen para así corregirlos – dijo Albert, para darle animo a su amigo

Albert , donde esta quiero hablar con ella , pedirle perdón , que me disculpe por ser tan tonto , por haberla dañado , por no escuchar por lo menos toda la historia antes de que me cegara la ira- dijo Terry con lagrimas en los ojos , estaba desesperado

Mira Terry ella se encuentra dentro de la mansión , pero ahora ella está muy asustada , pues nunca te había visto así , creo que lo mejor es que los 2 se tranquilicen y piensen bien las cosas, ya cuando estén más calmados podrán hablar civilizadamente – dijo Albert

Tienes razón Albert, no creo ser capaz en estos momentos de hablar tranquilamente, el solo hecho de pensar que la puedo perder me altera mucho – dijo Terry entrando en razón

Ahora Terry, me gustaría hablar contigo y explicarte que fue lo que realmente paso, pero considero que deberíamos ir a otro lugar para platicar con más calma

Está bien Albert – dijo Terry

Terry y Albert se dirigieron al departamento de Terry , pues este propuso que ahí podían hablar con mas intimidad , pues no quería que lo reconocieran en algún lagar público,, después de unos minutos de conversación Albert le conto a Terry como es que se enteraron de la existencia de Anthony , del engaño de la tía abuela y por ultimo del amor que desde la primera vez que se vieron se tenían Candy y Anthony , esta parte de la conversación molesto un poco a Terry , pues él había tenido que luchar contra el fantasma en la memoria de Candy

Terry yo sé que es muy difícil aceptar que la persona que amamos, no esté a nuestro lado- dijo Albert en forma sincera

Pero es que Albert, Candy y yo tuvimos que luchar mucho cuando, el accidente de Susana nos separo – dijo Terry tratando convencer a Albert de que el único que sufría con esto era el

Yo lo sé Terry, pero te imaginas como sufrió Candy, cuando de la noche a la mañana se entero que el amor de su vida, se había muerto, por ejemplo tu sabias que aunque estuvieras casado con Susana Candy estaba viva y en algún lugar del mundo, todavía existía una esperanza, pero ella solo sabía que nunca más iba a volver a verlo, pues contra la muerte no hay esperanza – dijo Albert tratando de que Terry entrara en razón

Comprendo tuvo que haber sido una situación difícil , todavía recuerdo cuando una vez fui al zoológico con ella y hable mal de él , Candy lo defendió como si hubiera sido una persona que estaba viva y la verdad esa fue la primera vez que tuve celos de el – dijo Terry aceptando , que él había tenido celos de un muerto

Terry , que te puedo decir , yo se que Candy te ama profundamente , pero sé que también a él lo a con toda su alma y a pesar de que ella creo que él estaba muerto jamás lo olvido , así que no te puedo asegurar nada sobre la decisión que tome ella , el único consejo que te puedo decir , es que **el amor es libre** y cuando se ama , uno es capaz de dejar en libertad al ser amado- dijo Albert , con tristeza , pero desde el fondo de su corazón

Albert, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Terry consternado (sin demostrarlo) de las palabras de Albert, también, en su mente recordó la palabras de Susana, cuando lo dejo en libertad

Si Terry dime –dijo Albert

¿Tu estas enamorado de Candy? – dijo Terry más en forma confirmatoria que en forma de pregunta

Así es Terry, la amo desde que la conocí en el llorando en la colina de poni – dijo Albert mirando a los ojos a Terry

Pero Albert, como amándola tanto, como es posible, que no luches por ella y permitas ya sea que tu sobrino o yo estemos yo ella- dijo Terry sorprendí de las declaración de Albert, pues el no permitiría que nadie mas se acercara a ella

Porque Terry, yo sé que no soy correspondido y la amo tanto que soy feliz con el simple hecho de verla feliz a ella, por eso siempre he estado en los momentos que ella me necesita, además no soy el único que a desistido a seguir luchando al saberse no correspondido, ya que todos buscamos la felicidad para Candy – dijo Albert con seguridad

Así, y quien más ha estado enamorado de ella – dijo Terry, preocupado, pues no sabía que Candy tuviera más pretendientes

Archí y Stear, ellos 2, pero al ver que Candy solo prefería a Anthony, prometieron que aunque ellos no fueran correspondidos, no serian obstáculo para el amor de sus primos y cuando Anthony murió prometieron a el que cuidarian a Candy siempre – dijo Albert, pensando en los 2 paladines que Candy siempre tuvo- cada uno conocio a candy por separado , pero al verla todos quedaron encantados con ella

eso mismo me paso a mi cuendo la vi en el barco - dijo terry recordando aquel momento - que pasara ahora , que decicion tomara mi pecosa - mientras decia esto una lagrima rodaba por siu mejilla

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste<p>

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben cómo me motivan a seguir, crean me leo cada uno de ellos =) les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de escribir

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, un comentario o sugerencia, son bien recibidos =)


	13. Chapter 13 La propuesta

La propuesta

Cuando terminaron de conversar, Albert salió del departamento de Terry no sin antes decirle, que él junto con sus sobrinos regresaría en 2 días a vivir en la mansión de Lakewood

Pero como, por que – dijo Terry preocupado, pues con eso tendría a Candy lejos de él – no se supone que esa casa es propiedad de Candy

Es una decisión que ya hablamos entre los 3 y Candy acepto que ahí fuera la recuperacion de Anthony – dijo Albert, demostrándole a Terry, que también contaba con su apoyo, ya que si no fuera así no le hubiera dicho nada

Está bien Albert, oye crees que pueda hablar con Candy mañana – dijo Terry con suma tristeza

Si, te sientes prepara para hablar como gente civilizada, creo que sí, no considero que sea bueno que nos vallamos sin que ustedes hayan hablado bien las cosas – dijo Albert, tratando de ser los más justo posible

Está bien Albert, muchas gracias, por portarte como una amigo conmigo y también gracias por tu apoyo – dijo Terry acercándose a darle la mano a Albert, pues sabía que a lo mejor no sería posible estar cerca de él durante un largo tiempo – oye, podrías decirle a Candy que me gustaría verla antes de que se vaya, que estoy listo para hablar

Si Terry, yo te prometo, que mañana podrán poner todo en su lugar – dijo Albert acercándose a la puerta para retirarse

después de que Albert salido del departamento de Terry , este se quedo acostado en su cama pensando como el destino pudo haber cambiado tanto las cosas , hasta hace apenas una semanas él era el hombres más feliz del mundo y ahora ya había perdido lo que más amaba

cuando Albert llego a la mansión ya era tarde, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a revisar quien se había quedado con Anthony esa noche , cuando entro a la habitación vio que Archí dormía en el sillón, después de eso fue a buscar a Candy a su habitación, para contarle que era lo que había pasado con Terry , pero al entrar al cuarto de ella , se encontró con que estaba vacío, así que comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa , hasta que entro al estudio donde se encontró con ella , que ya estaba dormida recargada en el escritorio a punto de caerse por la mala posición que tenia , a el no le quedo más remedio que despertarla

Candy, Candy despierta – dijo él en voz baja, para que no se callera y despertara poco a poco

Que paso Albert – dijo ella, todavía adormilada

Pequeña, ya regrese de hablar con Terry – dijo el

Al oír esto, Candy despertó por completo, pues le interesaba mucho saber qué es lo que había pasado, ya que por eso había decidido esperar a Albert en el estudio

Y que paso, como esta, de seguro me ha de odiar – dijo ella, con los ojos cristalizado

Candy fue un golpe muy duro para él, yo lo único que hice fue tratar de explicarle de forma más detallada que fue lo que paso , pero es necesario que ustedes 2 hablen acerca de su relación – dijo Albert – de forma seria

Gracias Albert, y si creo que esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar los 2- dijo ella armándose de valor- yo pensaba mañana mismo ir a hablar con el nuevamente, ya que no me quiero ir sin antes tener todo bajo control

Si Candy creo que es lo mejor – dijo él, tomándola por lo hombros, infundiéndole confianza- pero, eso si Candy yo estaré abajo en el auto, por cualquier cosa, te parece bien

Estoy de acuerdo, aunque espero que espero que esta vez no pase nada – dijo ella, recordando cómo se había puesto Terry ese día- pero dime que pasara con Anthony

Mira, mañana tú y yo nos iremos temprano y le diré a Archi que lo cuide y que le diga que tú y yo tuvimos que salir a algún negocio, te parece bien – dijo Albert quien ya tenía todo planeado

Está bien Albert, gracias por tu apoyo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

No es nada Candy, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.- dijo Albert, aunque por dentro se le rompía el corazón, al no ser él a quien escogiera el corazón de Candy

Después de esta breve platica Candy subió a su habitación al igual que Albert, a la mañana siguiente los 2 se levantaron temprano, el hablo con Archi para comentare como iba a estar la situación y después de eso partieron hacia el apartamento de Terry, al llegar Candy bajo de auto y Albert se quedo ahí, esperando cualquier señal para bajar al auxilio de Candy

cuando Candy estaba parada afuera de la puerta , estaba completamente nerviosa y asustada ,esperaba que todo funcionara bien , así que toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran

Terry abrió la puerta, ya sabía de que se trataba, camino hacia la puerta, pensó que iba a hacer y a la hora de abrir se quedo mudo y sin reaccionar, había pasado toda la noche pensando, si le robaría un beso, la tomaría a la fuerza, le reclamaría en la cara y a la hora de la hora se quedo inmóvil al igual que ella

Ella fue la primera en hablar – hola Terry me permites pasar

Claro Candy, adelante – dijo el de una forma caballerosa

Terry, creo que ya sabes porque vengo – dijo Candy muriéndose de los nervios

Si Candy, y te voy a pedir de favor que seas lo más concreta y clara posible, que te parece si hablamos de esto sin rodeos- dijo él, aunque por dentro sentía como una daga atravesaba su corazón

Estoy de acuerdo Terry – dijo ella de forma seria, aunque también, se le rompía el corazón

Bueno Candy, que es lo que va a pasar entre nosotros – dijo el de forma directa

Mira Terry en este momento no lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor es que demos esta relación por terminada, ya que no creo que sea justo para ti, que yo te de falsas esperanzas y así tú seas capaz de rehacer tu vida si así lo decides – dijo Candy con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

No Candy, por favor, si no estás segura de tus sentimientos, porque no mejor nos damos un tiempo, sin terminar por completo nuestra relación – dijo él en forma suplicante

Terry yo también pensé en eso, pero no quiero quitarte la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, si es que yo no me quedara contigo – dijo Candy llorando pues esto le estaba partiendo el corazón, ya que tampoco veía su vida lejos de Terry también lo amaba

Mira Candy , podemos darnos un tiempo , si nuestra relación están fuerte como creo que es nos volveremos a ver y todo será igual o mejor entre nosotros y si no es así seremos felices porque el otro es feliz , te prometo que si en este tiempo yo encuentro a alguien que me haga realmente dichoso , te lo diré e igualmente si tú decides que tu felicidad esta con Anthony , yo tendré que aceptar que perdí- decía Terry con el corazón roto ,escondiendo sus ganas de llorar pero , esperando que Candy aceptara , ya que sabía que no encontraría el alguien a quien amar más que a Candy , pero al menos así tendría una esperanza en su corazón

¿Que decidirá Candy?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas disculpen por no subir antes, pero la verdad he tenido una semana muy pesada en la facultad, pero aquí les dejos este nuevo capitulo<p>

Les agradezco mucho cada uno de sus comentarios, no saben cómo me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia, ya que la verdad nunca llegue a pensar que a alguien le pudiera gustar como escribo =)

chicas les pido una disculpa y espero no perderlas , pero tengo que aclarar esta historia la hice desde un principio pensando en Anthony , porque siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito ( mi amor platónico) , y para ser sincera nunca me ha gustado Terry ya que considero que no fue capaz de luchar por Candy , aunque claro respeto a las le les gusta e inclusive he leído uno que otro fic de él.

En esta historia tenía pensado hacerlo sufrir mucho, pero gracias a los comentarios de ustedes he tratado de que no les vaya tan mal e inclusive recuerden que paso una noche con Susana y esa noche tuvo consecuencias, luego les diré cuales

Pero que les parece si hacemos un juego, Terry y Candy no se quedaran juntos, lo siento, pero con quien les gustaría que se quedara: ustedes propongan y tratare adaptar la historia =) que les parece ¿quieren algún personaje que ya exista en la historia y si es eso quien o uno nuevo?


	14. Chapter 14 Un adios, unas palabras

Un adiós, una palabras

Candy se quedo paralizada al oír la propuesta de Terry, pues de verdad se veía desesperado por no perderla y esto le partía el corazón

Está bien Terry, nos daremos solo un tiempo, pero estando consientes de que cualquiera puede ser capaz de rehacer su vida – dijo Candy, con un nudo en la garganta

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Terry guardando una esperanza en el corazón

Bueno Terry mañana partiré a Lakewood, asique ya no podre estar aquí en NY, y el médico nos ha dicho que probablemente en 6 meses Anthony ya este en un 90 % de su recuperación, que te parece si después de ese lapso ya tomamos una decisión definitiva – decía Candy, de forma triste, pues no estaba 100% segura de lo que estaba asiendo

Está bien Candy, pero con una condición, permíteme que este tiempo pueda saber de ti, no sé, a lo mejor enviarte una carta, estar en comunicación ti, igual y un día citarnos para vernos, ya que no creo poder vivir sin ti durante tanto tiempo- dijo Terry mostrando un lado que Candy solo había visto una vez, cuando la detuvo bajando las escaleras el día de su separación en invierno

Terry – dijo ella llorando – nos crees que esto sea dañino para los 2

No Candy, más daño nos haríamos si de la noche a la mañana tenemos que decirnos adiós , estos 6 meses serán para descubrir nuestros verdaderos sentimiento mas no para forzarnos a decir un adiós definitivo – dijo Terry ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Ok Terry, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Candy limpiándose con sus manos las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla- creo que es mejor que me vaya, Albert me espera abajo – mientras decía esto se acercaba a la puerta ,cada vez alejándose más de Terry

Candy espera – dijo el casi gritando y acercándose a ella

Cuando Terry llego junto a Candy, la tomo por la cintura y dijo al oído – Candy te amo con todo mi corazón, no quiero perderte, por favor piensa bien en nuestro amor, estar sin ti, es como estar sin vida

Al terminar de decir esto le robo un último beso a la que una vez fue su novia, beso que ella correspondió, luego de un tiempo se fueron separando poco a poco, Candy con lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del departamento de él y él se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo como se le iba de las manos el amor de su vida

Cuando ella por fin salió del edificio, Albert ya había salido del auto para esperarla, ella se refugió en los brazos de él, como tantas veces lo había hecho, después de unos segundos, los dos entraron al auto y comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido, Candy le conto a Albert la decisión que ambos habían tomado, este estuvo de acuerdo y le ofreció todo su apoyo

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Albert ayudo a Candy a bajar del auto, ella en el transcurso del camino, se fue limpiando la cara, pues sabía que no se podía presentar así frente a Anthony

Candy es hora de que entremos a la mansión - dijo Albert, que ya estaba parado en frente de la entrada principal- segura que quieres ver a Anthony, si quieres yo le puedo decir que todavía no llegas

No Albert, estoy bien, además sospechara mas si te ve llegar solo- dijo Candy

Bueno Candy – dijo el

Albert y Candy entraron a la mansión ahí encontraron a una de las enfermeras, quien les comunico que el joven Anthony y el joven Archi se encontraban en el jardín, ellos se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta allí

Hola chicos como se encuentran el día de hoy – dijo Albert de forma amistosa

Hola Albert, pues yo la verdad volví dormir muy mal- se quejo Archí -Aunque prefiero ser yo el que duerma mal a que la linda gatita pase por esto

Pues déjame decirte que esta linda gatita hoy se quedara con Anthony ya que tú y Albert ya lo acapararon mucho – dijo Candy de forma divertida

No peleen chicos, yo ya les dije, que me puedo quedar solo, no creo que sea necesario que ustedes sufran al dormir mal – dijo Anthony ya con una mejor voz

A con que no quieres que yo me quede contigo- dijo Candy riéndose

Bueno, claro que me encantaría, que tú fueras mi enfermera privada y me cuidaras, pero tú eres una princesa y no es justo que te sacrifiques, además si no mal recuerdo eres muy dormilona- dijo Anthony divertido

En eso Anthony tienes razón- dijo Albert riéndose

En que Albert – dijo ella, como si estuviera enojada, aunque en realidad se estaba riendo

En que eres una princesa – dijo Albert tratando de componer la situación

Y en que eres muy dormilona gatita – dijo Archí

Como son, pero creo que tienen razón – dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba la risa

Si pequeña creo que yo soy el que me debería quedar hoy con Anthony, recuerden que mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano, para irnos a la mansión de Lakewood y considero que tu y Archí deben dormir bien-dijo Albert poniendo un poco de orden entres sus 3 sobrinos

Está bien, tío abuelo -dijeron los 3 en forma de burla hacia Albert

Chicos, chicos, que voy a hacer con ustedes- dijo Albert riendo de las ocurrencias de los jóvenes

Oye Albert – dijo Anthony ya un poco más serio – quisiera saber algo, en la mansión de Lakewood se encuentra la tía abuela, porque la verdad todavía estoy muy resentido contra lo que nos hizo y la verdad no creo estar en condiciones de verla.

No Anthony, ya había pensado en esa situación, así que le pedí que regresara a la mansión de chicago, en Lakewood solo estaremos nosotros – dijo Albert

Esa tarde los 4 se la pasaron muy divertidos en el jardín, hasta que llego la noche y cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Albert quien despertó a Archí y a Candy, para después prepara a Anthony, ya que el viaje era un poco largo

Cuando salieron de la mansión ya una ambulancia había ido a recogerlos, Albert decidió que Candy fuera junto con Anthony ya que ella tenía más conocimiento sobre qué hacer si algo le pasaba a su sobrino y en un auto particular de la familia iba Archí y Albert

Lo que ninguno de los 4, vio fue que un joven de cabello castaño observaba todo escondido en uno de los arbustos que estaban junto a la entrada principal de la mansión , este joven se había decidido a ir , pues quería saber cómo era físicamente su rival , al verlo salir en una silla de ruedas , empujada por su amada Candy y ver el cuidado y amor que ella le profesaba estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y encararlo de frente y preguntarle por que le había robado al amor de su vida, pero lo voy tan débil y en ese estado, pensó que no sería una pelea justa, así que decidió solo observar y resignarse a la decisión de tomara su pecosa , aunque estaba seguro que lucharía por ella hasta el final

El camino a Lakewood fue muy tranquilo tanto para los que iban en la ambulancia como para los que iban en el auto

Albert y Archí llegaron antes para revisar que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de Anthony, mientras tanto Candy y Anthony iban en la ambulancia, a una velocidad más lenta, pues los paramédicos estaban al tanto de la salud de el

Cuando por fin llegaron e iban cruzando el jardín de rosas Anthony de inmediato reconoció el aroma de sus flores y su actitud cambio de un momento a otro , estaba feliz , estaba lleno de estar en ese lugar que tanto representaba para el

Anthony veo que ya reconociste donde estamos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que desde la ventana de la ambulancia había visto como entraban por el portal

Si Candy, amo este lugar, sabes porque lo amo tanto – dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa

De seguro es porque te recuerda a tu madre-dijo Candy

No Candy, yo a mi madre la llevo siempre en el corazón y en cualquier lugar que este ella está conmigo- dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a Candy

Qué hermoso, pero entonces Anthony, porque amas tanto este lugar – dijo Candy sorprendida

Lo amo, porque fue aquí donde vi por primera vez al amor de mi vida sentado en una columna observando como ese ser tan maravilloso lloraba, fue aquí donde espere semanas para poder darte un regalo digno de ti, fue aquí donde tú me dijiste que te gustaba, en pocos palabras amo este lugar porque cada sitio de esta mansión me habla de ti Candy, mi amor – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Al oír esto Candy se quedo completamente paralizada, nunca creyó escuchar una respuesta como esa, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Cuando por fin pudo articular una palabra, ya habían llegado a la entrada principal donde los esperaba Albert y Archí, entre todos ayudaran a Anthony a acomodarse de nuevo en su habitación, Candy les dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar pues el viaje había sido muy pesado para él, así que todos salieron del cuarto para dejarlo dormir un rato

Albert le comunico a Archí que hasta dentro de 2 semanas iban a regresar a sus labores en los negocios Andrew, que por el momento George se encargaría de todo, Candy por su parte le dijo a Albert que quería tomarse una tiempo en el hospital, pues se quería quedar a ayudar a Anthony en su recuperación, Albert le dijo que sí, que el hablaría al hospital para avisar de esto, luego de una larga charla en la sala cada uno fue a sus respectivos cuartos, pues estaban cansados

Candy ya en su habitación recordaba todas la palabra dichas por Anthony en la ambulancia, de verdad la habían sacado mucho de onda, nunca se imagino que el sintiera todavía todo eso por ella, inclusive se estaba haciendo a la idea de que a lo mejor el ya no la amaba, pues había pasado mucho tiempo, en eso alguien llamo a la puerta

Candy, puedo pasar – dijo Albert entreabriendo la puerta

Claro Albert, que paso- dijo Candy sentada en la cama

Que fue lo que paso hoy contigo y Anthony – dijo Albert de forma directa

Porque lo dices- dijo ella sorprendida

Por que cuando bajaste de la ambulancia, te veías extraña, no eras la misma que cuando subiste – dijo el

Albert me conoces también , lo que pasa es que Anthony me sigue amando- dijo ella triste, ya que ella lo amaba , pero también amaba a Terry - no sé que voy a hacer Albert, su declaración me saco mucho de onda

Candy sabíamos que estoy iba a pasar- dijo el

Yo lo sé, pero no pensé que tan rápido- dijo ella

Pequeña, creo que no puedes esperar tanto para decidirte por uno- dijo Albert

No sabes cómo me duele no tener una respuesta clara- dijo Candy abrazándose a Albert

Candy, esto va a ser un proceso muy duro para cualquiera de los 3, piensa bien que vas a hacer , yo ya no puedo ayudarte mas, a los 3 los quiero y al igual que a ti me va a doler ver a uno sufrir- dijo Albert

Luego de una breve platica entre ellos Albert salió de la habitación de Candy, esperando que esta nueva etapa en la vida de su pequeña no sea tan difícil, ya que se avecinaban tiempos duros para él y todos lo Andrew

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, hoy tuve tiempo de escribir y me apure el próximo no sé si lo suba el jueves o el viernes, por favor ténganme paciencia va<p>

Mucha gracias por sus comentarios y por comprender el asunto de Terry, prometo hacerles caso y Terry no se quedara con Susana, creare una personaje especial para él, aunque no creo que se hermana de Candy, prometo que será sumamente único, solo una cosa necesitare de la presencia de Susana para que este personaje aparezca y también para crear otro fic que ya estoy planeando espero no se molesten

Bueno espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es un comentario critica o sugerencia


	15. Chapter 15 Encuentros

Hola chicas , se que van a ver que en este capítulo ya aparece Susana les pido me den una oportunidad y no se vayan sin leer el capitulo les prometo que al final aclaro todo , pero denle una oportunidad al capítulo va

* * *

><p>Encuentro<p>

Después de que Terry observo cómo es que la familia Andrew salía de la mansión de NY hacia Lakewood. Salió caminando de la propiedad con las manos en los bolsillos, su actitud era realmente triste, pues él vio, como ella cuidaba y se preocupaba por qué Anthony estuviera cómodo en su viaje

Candy, porque nos tenía que pasar esto- pensó Terry- pero no importa luchare por ti hasta el final – y entre pensamientos fue como llego a su departamento

Ya estando en su habitación, vio como en el tocador se encontraba una foto de ella , su amada Candy

Al tomar la foto mil recuerdos vinieron a su mente- pecosa , que tonto fui al dejarme manipular por Susana y su madre, como es posible que el sentido del deber le haya ganado al sentimiento del amor, de no haber sido por esto nosotros desde hace 3 años seriamos marido y mujer – decía él , mientras rodaban lagrimas de coraje, por sus mejillas ,pues había perdido demasiado tiempo

Al día siguiente Terry se levanta y se prepara para ir al teatro, ya que pronto se estrenaría la nueva obra de la compañía Standford, el no se sentía con ánimos de ir a ensayar, pero sabía que estos momentos no podía defraudar a Candy, además ella le había enseñado a que siempre debe de salir adelante ante la adversidad

Cuando salió del ensayo decidió que no quería conducir hacia su apartamento , pues quería despejar su mente y pensar que iba a hacer para que mientras Candy estaba en Lakewood no lo olvidara, fue así como decidió que le escribiría cada vez que tuviera tiempo y que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad viajaría hasta allá par verla , pues no podía vivir sin ella

Mientras caminaba hacia planes en su cabeza, no estaba poniendo atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que estaba caminando en frente de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de NY y choco de frente con una mujer, que tampoco lo vio pues iba con las manos en la cara ocultando su llanto. Cuando los 2 chocaron del fuerte golpe cayendo al piso, Terry se levanto primero e intento ayudar a la mujer

Disculpe , se encuentra bien- dijo Terry ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Sí, estoy bien, fue mi culpa estaba distraída- dijo ella tratando de levantarse , con la cara observando al piso

Cuando por fin estuvieron los 2 de pie de inmediato se reconocieron

¿Terry? – dijo ella

¿Susana? – dijo el

Pero como, no se supone que no vivías en E:U.A- dijo Terry que estaba sorprendido de que fuera ella , desde su separación no se habían vuelto a ver, es más la sabia que ella se había ido a Francia a vivir

Así es Terry acabo de regresar – dijo ella todavía con los ojos llorosos

Pero dime porque llorabas cuando chocamos- dijo él , pues se había dado cuenta, que ella no se encontraba del todo bien

Es no nada Terry y creo que este no es el mejor lugar para platicar- dijo ella y pues tenía razón , estaban en medio de la banqueta obstaculizando el paso

Tienes razón, que te parece si te invito a comer y platicamos un rato-dijo el de forma caballerosa

Me gustar amucho , pero por el momento no puedo ya me están esperando en mi casa- dijo ella ,tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Si quieres te puedo acompañar – dijo el

¡NO! , este… no es necesario, es mas ya me voy llevo prisa, pero que te parece si nos vemos mañana para desayunar y platicar – dijo ella de forma nerviosa

Está bien – dijo él , algo sacado de onda pues la actitud de ella era algo rara – quieres que pase por ti

Este no , mejor dime donde nos vemos y yo llego – dijo ella

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en donde se verían cada uno se fue por su lado. Aunque el encontró para los 2 había sido muy sorpresivo ninguno nunca se imagino volverse a encontrar con el otro

A la mañana siguiente Terry llego muy puntual a su cita , entro al restaurante y al ver que ella no llegaba, pidió que le llevaran a la mesa que había reservado, estando hay comenzó a pensar sobre el encuentro del día anterior

Porque había estado llorando ella, porque se puso tan nerviosa al verlo, porque se veía tan demacrada y la pregunta que mas rodaba por su mente cómo fue posible que la encontrara de pie – todas esta incógnitas estaban en la mente del actor, cuando de repente alguien lo saludo

Buenos días Terry , disculpa se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo ella , tomando asiento en frente de el

No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar – dijo él ,aunque ya llevaba 20 minutos ahí – pero dime como has estado que has hecho de tu vida

Pues que te puedo decir- dijo ella de forma triste

Mmmm no se , dime lo que me quieras contar- dijo él , tratando de mostrar interés

Bueno , te contare , después de nuestra separación decidí irme a Francia, para rehabilitarme , pues gracias a ti aprendí que siempre debo de luchar por lo que creo, pues quería volver a los escenarios que son mi vida y ahí después de que termino la primera guerra mundial , se crearon muchas prótesis para los soldados que perdieron algún miembro en batalla y fue así como pude volver a caminar

Después de eso me traslade una tiempo a Inglaterra ahí comencé a trabajar en una compañía de teatro donde ya llevaba un año pero mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico hace apenas 3 meses y fue como decidí regresar a América – dijo ella triste – pero dime tu que has hecho, recuperaste a Candy

Al nombrar a Candy los ojos del actor pasaron de la tristeza al coraje y devuelta a la tristeza, cosa que Susana noto claramente

Disculpa si dije algo que no debía- dijo ella de forma sincera

No te preocupes , lo que pasa es que es una larga historia , en la cual creo que estoy perdiendo la batalla – dijo Terry

Terry conto todo lo sucedido desde el día de su separación con ella, como se volvió a encontrar con Candy , la fiesta de compromiso hasta llegar al momento en que Candy le pedía un tiempo por al regreso de Anthony. Mientras Terry contaba todo esto Susana observaba como es que había sufrido él , y se sentía más y más culpable porque ella tenía mucha de la culpa

Terry no sabes cómo me duele saber que todo esto pasó y más me duele porque sé que yo tengo algo de culpa . Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Gracias Susana, yo no sé cómo pero tengo que recuperar a mi pecosa- dijo el

Sé que lo harás , y aunque no me lo creas si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo , la vida me ha hecho cambiar mucho- dijo ella con una sonrisa – y me hará cambiar más ahora que estoy muriendo – pensó Susana para sí misma

Luego de terminar el desayuno Terry y Susana salieron del restaurante ,como el tenía que regresar a los ensayos, se despidieron prometiendo que se verían más seguido y quedando como amigos . Ella regreso a su casa , que no se encontraba muy lejos del central park

Cuando entro a la casa, subió hasta su habitación se cambio de ropa y se dirigió, a una pequeña habitación pintada de color azul claro, y le dijo a la niñera que se encontraba ahí que se podía tomar el día libre que ella cuidaría a su hijo

Mientras eso ocurría en NY, en Lakewood la vida era muy placentera y divertida para los 4 miembros de la familia que hay estaban, por las mañanas ayudaban a Anthony con su rehabilitación , y como Archí y Candy se peleaban por ser quien lo ayudara en sus ejercicios Albert siempre era el que tenía que poner orden, aunque también entraba en el juego y por las tardes pasaban el tiempo en el jardín de las rosas o en la sala de té , todos juntos algunas veces iba Anni a ver a Candy y a estar más tiempo con Archí , ya que comprendía bien que su novio quería estar junto con su primo que tantos años creyó muerto

Habían pasado ya los 2 semanas que Albert le había dado de vacaciones a Archí y era hora de regresar a sus responsabilidades dentro de los negocios de la familia, cosa que a el no le gusto mucho , pues preferiría estar más tiempo con sus primos . Así que como iba a ver cambios en la rutina a la que ya se habían adaptado Albert los junto a todos para informales como iba a ser la situación

Chicos como saben mañana ya todo regresa a la normalidad dentro de los negocios, a si que tenemos que ver cómo vamos a trabajar dentro de esta casa – dijo Albert de forma seria

Está bien Albert - dijo Candy que estaba parada junto a la silla de Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios

Claro gatita tú dices que está bien , porque tú te vas a quedar aquí a disfrutar – dijo Archí en forma de protesta

Esto causo risas, a todos los presentes

Archí no protestes, Candy se va a quedar como mi enfermera particular y prometo que la are trabajar mucho – dijo Anthony cerrándole un ojo a Candy

Así , quien no quisiera estar enfermo – dijo Archí quejándose , pues estaba en desventaja, aunque le encantaba la idea de que Anthony estuviera y mas porque así su gatita ya no pensaría en el tal grandchester

No digas eso Archí, si hubieras sido enfermero tú te quedarías – dijo Candy riendo ,porque se imagino a Archí de enfermero

Ni lo digas, alguien con mi porte solo se ve bien con traje y un maletín como hombre de negocios – dijo Archí, de forma vanidosa

Ya ver Archí entonces no te quejes- dijo Albert , quien adoraba estar en compañía de sus sobrinos y su pequeña- bueno cambiando de tema , Anthony como Archí y yo ya no nos vamos a poder quedarnos en las noches a cuidarte, te contrate una enfermera que solo vendrá en las noches

Pero Albert, yo te dije que ya me puedo quedar solo , ya empiezo a caminar poco a poco, no creo que se a necesaria – dijo Anthony a quien nunca le gusto depender de otras personas

Anthony ya vas a empezar como Archí , no te quejes , además si sigues protestando también te van a quitar a tu enfermera de la mañana eh – dijo Candy divertida

No , a la de la mañana no , a ella la necesito como a mi vida misma – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa ya que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para declararle su amor a Candy

Albert al ver este sentía como una daga atravesaba corazón por no ser al capar de hablar tan abiertamente como lo hacía su sobrino sobre sus sentimientos , pero también se le rompía el corazón de solo pensar que iba a pasar el día que Candy se decidiera por uno de los 2

Bueno chicos , ya que estamos todos de acuerdo así serán nuestros días a partir de mañana- dijo al de forma seria

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo pero tendré que aceptar – dijo Archí

Archí , que voy a hacer contigo , mejor en lugar de estarte quejando deberías de poner más atención en tu novia Anni ya que la has tenido muy descuidada – dijo albert, en forma de regaño

Está bien Albert – dijo Archí riendo , pues sabía que los regaños de Albert nunca eran enserio

Por su parte Anthony y Candy ya habían salido del estudio y se encontraban en el jardín de la rosas

Candy te acuerdas cuando te regare esta rosa – dijo el tomando una dulce Candy

Si lo recuerdo bien, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida , porque también ese día me diste mi primer cumpleaños – dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero por que lo preguntas

Porque esta rosa fue la más difícil de elaborar, muchas veces fracase en mi intento por hacer que esta rosa floreciera y el día que te vi por primera vez , fue el día que me dije a mi mismo que sería el último intento por hacer florecer esta hermosa y única flor , al verla sentí , que solo había una persona en este mundo tan única como esta flor y es por eso que decidí regalarte toda esta nueva especie de rosa – dijo él con una gran sonrisa, tomando a Candy de las manos- Candy eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida , y solo por ti luchare para recuperarme lo más pronto posible

continuara ...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí esta este nuevo capítulo , espero les guste<p>

Ahora si van las aclaraciones : para empezar Terry por ningún motivo se quedara con Susana , a mí también me cae mal Susana , pero necesito de ella para crear este nuevo personaje , que ustedes me pidieron , para que Terry no se quede solo , aclaro este personaje , no tiene nada pero nada que ver con Susana , es completamente nuevo , pero necesito que sea un personaje sumamente fuerte ya que considero que sí creo un personaje débil nadie me va a creer que Terry fue capaz de olvidar a Candy ok , prometo recompensar a Terry por todo lo sufrido y lo que sufrirá en lo que falta de la historia

Como ya les había yo dicho , cuando comencé a escribir esta historia pensaba hacerlo sufrir mucho mas , pero es gracias a su comentarios que he ido moldeando esta historia , que parte de la creatividad del escritor también provienes de sus seguidores

Bueno espero sus reviews , no importa si es un comentario crítica o sugerencia


	16. Chapter 16 Tiempo

los personajes aqui descritos no me pertenecen so propiedan de mizuki e igarashi

* * *

><p>Tiempo transcurrido<p>

Había pasado ya 4 meses desde que Candy y Terry habían decidido darse un tiempo

En estos meses Terry había continuado con su vida como actor, le enviaba a Candy 1 o 2 cartas por semana en las cueles le contaba todo lo que hacía, además de declararle su amor y recordarle que ella era su vida. Por otra parte había continuado su relación con Susana, pues está realmente había cambiado. Ni él se podía imaginar por que el cambio tan repentino en ella, ya que siempre la considero una mujer caprichosa y manipuladora

En cambio la vida de Candy en Lakewood no había cambiado mucho en cuanto al ritmo diario, pero si en cuestión de sus sentimientos , ya que cada día se daba cuenta de que Anthony estaba completa y profundamente enamorado de ella, por todas las atenciones, detalles e inclusive indirectas que él hacía con respecto a ella.

Pero también observo cambios en ella y lo que pensaba, pues a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido la relación con el parecería ser la misma que la de antes, Candy a su lado se sentía protegida, acompañada, comprendida era algo sorprendente, como si el corazón tuviera memora de aquellos sentimientos que nacieron desde muy jóvenes y que ella pensó ya estaban solo como un recuerdo , ya que nunca se sintió así con Albert pero tampoco con Terry aunque si reconocía el amor que seguía sintiendo por este

Todos estos sentimientos encontrados cada vez eran más difíciles de comprender por Candy, ya no sabía cómo corresponder a todas las atenciones de Anthony, ni tampoco ya podía contestar las cartas que semanalmente le enviaba Terry, pues sentía que a los 2 les estaba fallando, esto fue algo que se gran amigo noto enseguida y el sabia que necesitaba hablar con ella. Así que un día que Anthony fue llevado a una revisión de rutina y acompañado esta vez por Archí, decidió que sería bueno hablar con su pequeña, pues aunque él había decidido no volver a tocar el tema sabía que si no lo hacia ella estaba a punto de volverse loca

Hola Candy – dijo Albert acercandose a Candy que estaba arreglando el jardín de rosas

Hola Albert, que bien que ya llegaste, pensé que te quedarías en la empresa hasta tarde- dijo ella poniendose de pie para saludar a Albert

Si así lo pensaba hacer pequeña, pero como Archí salió para acompañara a Anthony, pensé que lo mejor era tomarme el día libre, si no le llevare ventaja en los negocios y luego se enoja – dijo Albert riendo, aunque era verdad ya que en cuestión de negocios Archí a veces era muy competitivo

Archí, Archí nunca cambiara – dijo ella también riendo

Si ya lo creo, pero dime tú como estas- dijo Albert de forma que Candy entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería

Albert, ¿también me conoces? , pues la verdad no muy bien – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Candy creo que ya es tiempo de que tomes una decisión, pues a los 2 los estás haciendo sufrir – dijo Albert de forma seria

Porque lo dices Albert – dijo ella, es sabia que el siempre tenía una buena explicación siempre que afirmaba algo

Mira pequeña, por un lado Anthony se decepciona al ver que por más que se esfuerza para demostrarte todo el amor que siente por ti, tu no le respondes de ninguna manera pareciera que te es indiferente y por otro lado Terry también se esfuerza escribiéndote cada vez que puede y tu ya hay veces que ya no sabes ni que contestar en las cartas – dijo Albert tomando a Candy por los hombros

Tienes razón Albert, pero tengo miedo que la decisión que tome pueda dañar al otro – dijo Candy de forma triste

Yo lo sé Candy, pero piensa que mientras más te tardes más daño les vas a hacer, porque los 2 vas a seguir luchando por ti, hasta que no tomes una decisión absoluta – dijo Albert tratando de que Candy entrara en razón – haber dime acaso ya has pensado en algo

Si Albert- dijo ella con seguridad

¿Si Candy?- dijo el sumamente sorprendido

Si, ya puse en mi mente todos los pro y contras de cada uno, también ya analice bien que es lo que siento por cada uno de ellos, te puedo decir que los 2 han sido una parte muy importante de mi vida, una parte nunca podre olvidar, que a los 2 los quise con locura desde que los conocí, pero ya estoy segura de a quien realmente amo, pero tengo miedo de dañar al otro ya que ninguno merece sufrir los 2 son sumamente buenos – dijo Candy

Candy me tienes sorprendió, nunca pensé que ya supieras a quien tu corazón eligió, solo te pido que por favor no tardes en hablarlo con los 2 ya que esto es algo que ya no se puede ocultar – dijo el acercándose a su pequeña para darle un abrazo de apoyo

Te prometo que ya no tardare mas Albert, solo déjame pensar cómo es que se los voy a decir – dijo Candy abrazada a su amigo

Bueno Candy me tranquilizas un poco, ahora hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte- dijo el de forma seria

Que pasa Albert, no me gusta cuando hablas así- dijo ella

Mira lo que pasa es que descubrí que niel, ya ves que estaba trabajando en una pequeña empresa que le di hace unos años para que los Leagan no estuvieran dentro de los negocios Andrew, pues él estaba haciendo negocios sucios y ahora los Leagan a caído en una terrible crisis económica y fueron a pedirle a la tía abuela que los ayudara, pero como la tía abuela ya no tiene nada que ver con el manejo económico de la familia, ella les dijo que fueran conmigo a solicitarme esa ayuda y yo me negué a hacerlo- dijo Albert serio

Pero por que te negarte Albert, ellos son capaces de todo por dinero – dijo Candy preocupada

Me negué porque nunca me han caído bien esa familia, además desde que me entere que te querían obligar a casarte con niel supe que ellos no eran de fiar, además como tú sabes el señor Leagan ya murió desde hace un año a causa de un infarto y cuando esto sucedió yo les di gran parte de la fortuna que él había hecho en las empresas Andrew, fortuna que Sara y Eliza han mal gastado, así que considero que no hay por qué darles mas y es hora que ellos salgan adelante por si mismos – dijo Albert

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert, para que aprendan el valor de las cosas – dijo Candy

Solo te voy a pedir una favor Candy, ándate con mucho cuidado , porque no sabemos esa familia como vaya a actuar y ellos saben que tu eres lo mas valioso que tengo ok – dijo Albert con sinceridad – es por eso que ya puse seguridad dentro de esta mansión , para que tanto tu como tus primos estén a salvo

Está bien Albert, pero dime la tía abuela que ha dicho al respecto- dijo ella

Ella se encuentra muy apenada por todo lo que paso con Anthony y contigo y no se atreve a objetar ninguna de mis decisiones, además está al tanto de cómo es la familia Leagan – dijo el

Bueno Albert, prometo que me andaré con cuidado y también prometo que pronto hablare acerca de a quien amo – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Después de terminar de charlar Candy y Albert entraron a la mansión, pues ya habían llegado Archí y Anthony, estos les comunicaron que el medio había dicho que la rehabilitación era todo un éxito y los sorprendieron con el hecho de que Anthony había vuelto a caminar ya solo era cuestión de fortalecer sus músculos y estaría al 100 %

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en una pequeña mansión cerca de Lakewood una chica de cabellos pelirrojos maldecía junto con su hermano una fotografia de una joven de cabellos rubios

Como es posible que nosotros, una de las familias más importantes de E.U.A nos quedáramos en la ruina, todo esto es tu culpa eres una idiota – dijo ella enojada en contra de su hermano

Mira si estamos en la ruina es culpa tuya y de tu madre que se la vivía gastando la fortuna que hizo papa- dijo él en forma de defensa

Eso no es cierto, más bien toda la culpa la tiene esta huérfana muerta de hambre, como es posible que ahora Candy tenga una mansión solo para ella, el tío abuelo es un estúpido, si ella no hubiera llegado ahorita nosotros ya perteneceríamos a la familia Andrew, bueno al menos yo si llevaría ese apellido- dijo ella encolerizada

Que buen chiste dijiste hermanita, o a ver dime que es lo que te hace pensar que seriamos parte de la familia- dijo él en forma de burla

Eres un…, pero te explicare, si esa muerta de hambre nunca hubiera existido, yo en este momento estaría casada con mu dulce Anthony, el jamás habría muerto y seriamos una bonita familia- dijo ella soñando en lo que no pudo ser

Pues si tu lo dices nada mas recuerda que el ya está muerto y contra eso no puedes hacer nada – dijo el sacando de su sueño a su hermana

Eso ya lo sé, pero contra alguien vivo si puedo hacer algo, y te juro que haré pagar a esa muerta de hambre todo lo que me ha hecho y también ere pagar al tío abuelo, por negarse a ayudarnos- dijo ella con sonrisa malévola

Eso me parece perfecto y recuerda que cuentas con mi ayuda- dijo el – ya que yo también tengo algunas cositas que arreglar con esa huérfana

Así los hermanos se quedaron planeando una y mis manera de vengarse, aunque ninguna ere realmente buena

Al día siguiente de la plática de Candy con Albert, a ella le llego la carta que semanalmente recibía a verla se dio cuenta de que en ella Terry le decía que su compañía de teatro vendría a dar una función en una ciudad cerca de Lakewood, por lo que le pedía a Candy que se viesen.

Todavía no estaba segura si ya le diría la decisión que había tomado, pero tenía ganas de verlo y como solo serian unas horas pues el tenía que presentarse a la obra ella acepto

Quedaron de verse en una café de esa ciudad , ella pensó que lo mejor era esperar a cuando tuvieran más tiempo de hablar para comunicarle que era lo que ya había decidido respecto a ellos, así que ese día solo hablarían de lo que habían estado haciendo todo eso tiempo. Cuando llego el ya la estaba esperando, le llevo una ramo de rosas y chocolates

Hola Candy, como estas – dijo el de forma caballerosa

Hola Terry, bien y tu – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Así continuo la charla, platicaron de la nueva obra que él iba a estrenar, del encuentro con Susana, de cómo ella había cambiado, también él le comento que veía que esta cada vez se veía más demacrada pero no le había querido decir que era lo que tenia. Hasta que llegaron a un punto de la plática que Terry no quería saber pero necesitaba tocar

Pero a ver dime Candy, como sigue tu jardinero – dijo él en forma de burla

Terry cuantas veces te he dicho que no le llamas así, además si vas a empecer la mejor es que hasta aquí dejemos esta conversación- dijo ella un poco molesta

Está bien Candy no te enojes, a ver dime como esta Anthony – dijo él con un poco de fastidio

A pues él se encuentra mejor , ya puede caminar , ya solo es cuestión de fortalecer su cuerpo que paso tanto tiempo inmóvil – dijo Candy un poco entusiasmada , ya que no quería demostrar que esto la ponía feliz para no lastimar a Terry

A ya veo – dijo el de manera cortante

No te enojes, además el que pregunto fuiste tú – dijo ella tratando de que Terry no se enojara mucho

Está bien, pero a ver dime si el está mejor, no crees que es hora de que ya te decidas por uno, supuestamente esta separación era solo mientras él estaba mal ¿NO?- dijo él en forma seria

Si Terry, es por eso que te pido que nos veamos en una semana, pero en tu día libre ya que quiero hablar claramente con los 2, que te parece – dijo ella de forma seria y segura

Está bien Candy, en una semana nos veremos y ve tienes buena suerte mi día libre es exactamente en este día, por fin sabré que es lo que decidiste- dijo el triste, pues algo un su corazón le decía que esto no sería bueno para el- Pero dime donde nos veremos

Puedes venir a la mansión de Lakewood, o si deseas en otro lado, pero yo preferiría que fuera ahí pues quiero que los 2 estén presentes- dijo ella

Está bien Candy nos veremos en la mansión- dijo el

Después de esto los 2 continuaron la charla, ya sin tocar el tema, pues les dolía en el corazón, cuando por fin se terminaron de comer se retiraron del restaurante ella regreso a la mansión de Lakewood y el a dar función en su obra

Lo que ninguno de los 2 nunca se dio cuenta es que en la mesa de alado estaban comiendo 3 personas , una joven de cabellos pelirrojos , un muchacho de tez morena y una señora que parece de alta sociedad quienes alcanzaron a oír todo lo que esta pareja decía y planeaba

contnuara...

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estos son los que me impulsan a seguir y tomo en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones

Les aviso que no se si falta 2 o 3 capítulos mas, pero ya se acerca el final de esta historia

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, no importa si es una crítica, sugerencia o comentario, son bienvenidos


	17. Chapter 17 Confesiones

Confesiones

Después de la plática entre Candy y Terry, ella había regresado a la mansión de Lakewood para poder tener un plan bien estructurado acerca de que iba a hacer , todos los días se preguntaba de qué forma hablaría con sus 2 amores cuando estos estuvieran de frente, además estaba consciente de que antes de que esto sucediera tenía que hablar primero con uno de ellos y contarle toda la verdad pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso, ya que a el no le gustaban las mentiras y ella lo había tenido creyendo una desde que despertó

Faltaban 2 días para que se cumpliera el plazo que Candy había propuesto a Terry para que volvieran a reunir y todavía no había hablado con Anthony, se le estaba terminando el tiempo y ella tenía que actuar rápido

¿Pero cómo empezar? Como decirle que lo amo, pero que también estuve enamorada de otro al creerlo muerto – pensaba ella mientras se arreglaba en su cuarto para bajar a desayunas con Archi, Anthony y Albert

Candy por favor baja a desayunar ya te están esperando- dijo dorothy de forma amigable, pues a pesar de ser la mucama de Candy también era una de sus mejores amigas

Ya voy, solo término de ponerme los zapatos- dijo Candy, saliendo de sus pensamientos

Está bien, pero no tardes que ya está esperándote- dijo dorothy, dejando a Candy en su habitación

Ay dorothy te equivocaste era, ya están esperándote- dijo Candy en voz baja mientras una pequeña risita escapaba de sus boca- ¿Qué voy a hacer tengo que hablar con Anthony y tiene que ser a mas tardar hoy? – pensaba mientras salía de su cuarto

Minutos más tarde Candy bajaba por las escaleras lista para ir al comedor para así desayunar, al entrar el hermoso comedor de la mansión se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, así que fue a la cocina a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado ahí una de las mucamas de le dijo que el joven Anthony ya estaba esperando en el desayunador que está en el jardín de rosas

Al llegar al desayunador vio como Anthony estaba de pie observando las dulce Candy, para Candy esta era una imagen hermosa, el con sus rosas como siempre, así que saliendo de su sueño se acerco a él y lo saludo

Hola Anthony, me dijeron que me estabas esperando- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

Hola Candy, si quise aprovechar que Archí y Albert salieron muy temprano a trabajar, además creo que es un hermoso lugar para desayunar junto con la mujer más linda que he conocido- dijo él mientras le ofrecía a Candy la rosa que acababa de cortar

Si a mi también me parece un buen lugar para desayunar, aunque no sé quién es esa mujer hermosa – dijo ella de manera juguetona aunque un poco ruborizada

Candy, nunca cambiaras- dijo él mientras le ayudaba a tomar asiento como todo un caballero

Y bueno Anthony, dime como te sientes por lo que veo ya pronto habrá que darte de alta – dijo ella

Pues ya me siento mucho mejor aunque no quiero que me den de alta- dijo él con una gran sonrisa

Y ¿Por qué no? A poco te gusta estar enfermo – dijo Candy de forma intrigada

No, claro que no me gusta, pero si me dan de alta perderé a mi enfermera particular y eso no lo soportaría y sería peor que estar enfermo – dijo él con una mirada tan hermosa que Candy no podía resistir

A esta enfermera nunca la perderás, aunque estés sano- dijo ella sin pensar en lo que decía- que tonta eso no se lo tenía que decir, tengo que hablar ahora o nunca podre expresarle lo que siento – pensó ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

Anthony se dio cuenta de cómo cambio en un segundo la actitud y forma de estar de Candy ya que había pasado de tener una sonrisa muy clara en su rostro siguiendo el juego que ellos tenían a estar seria y pensativa

Candy, que pasa porque te pusiste así – dijo el de forma preocupada acercándose para colocar su mano sobre la mano de ella

Anthony tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo, antes que nada quiero decirte que por favor me perdones y cualquier duda que tengas yo te la puedo aclara pero por favor déjame hablar todo lo que tengo que decirte- dijo ella de forma seria pero sin quitar su mano del contacto con la de el

Claro Candy, pero que tendría yo que perdonarte- dijo él un poco preocupado

Anthony lo que pasa es que… no he sigo 100% sincera contigo te he mentido – dijo ella en forma triste

¿Cómo? A que te refieres Candy, tu eres una persona incapaz de hacer eso- dijo el todavía sin quitar su mano, trataba de infundirle seguridad al amor de su vida

Es verdad Anthony, mira te contare a la historia, antes de saber que tú estabas en coma y que no habías muerto, yo estaba a 2 meses de casarme con un hombre al cual ame profundamente, pero al saber que tu vivías ya no lo pude hacer porque otra vez volvió a vivir en mi todo aquello que sentía por ti – dijo ella ya con los ojos cristalizados

Candy tu no mentiste, eso yo ya lo sabía, creo que el que no ha sido claro soy yo – dijo él con un nudo en la garganta

¿Pero? No es posible tú estabas en estado de coma y despertaste el día que yo llegue a esa mansión y nadie te ha dicho nada como es posible que tu lo supieras- dijo ella sacada de onda pues nunca se imagino saber eso

Mira Candy es un poco complicado de entender, pero te contare que fue lo que paso – dijo tratando de que todos sus recuerdos volvieran

A ver dime Anthony, porque la verdad no entiendo nada – dijo ella intrigada

Pues recuerdo que cuando estaba en coma tuve mucho sueños algunos eran muy bueno y lindo y otros eran un poco tormentosos pero al final siempre tenían un final feliz porque estaba contigo en ellos , pero hubo un día que escuche que una personas decían que la señorita Candy White Andrew se casaba con no sé quien, por que no recuerdo cual era el nombre, pero esto lo oía muy claro y la verdad me dio mucho miedo perderte fue de las sensaciones mas estresantes que he vivido ya que no podía hacer nada , a partir de ese día comencé a escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor oía como las enfermeras se ponían a platicar en mi presencia parecía que era yo un mueble mas, pero a pesar de oír todo no podía moverme ni abrir los ojos era horrible no se cuanto tiempo pase así, hasta que de repente comencé a escuchar tu voz , oí todo lo que me decías, cada palabra me rompía el corazón al oírte tan triste, pero cuando sentí tu beso en mis labios trate de tomar todas las fuerzas que había en mi y fue como pude reaccionar y la demás parte de la historia ya la conoces- dijo él con los ojos cristalizados tomando todavia una de las manos de Candy y con el dorso de su otra mano limpiaba cada una de las lagrimas que derramaba su Candy

Anthony jamás me imagina que todo eso hubiera pasado- dijo ella llorando de tan hermoso recuerdo de su príncipe de las rosas

La verdad Candy, no quería contarte esto porque sería como confirmar que mis temores eran ciertos, que te iba a perder, por eso prefería hablarte y tratarte como si esto no lo supiera para así tener por lo menos una esperanza en el corazón, pero ahora veo que veo fue en vano solo te quedaste conmigo por la situación en la que estaba y ahora que me recupere ya te habre perdido – dijo el bajando la mirada y profunda tristeza

No Anthony no me has perdido- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para levantar el rostro de él y mirar esos ojos azules que tanto ama

Entonces que pasara con ese amor que dejaste pendiente, yo no quiero ser la persona que te prive de tu felicidad y si eres feliz con él, prometo hacerme a un lado – dijo el dejando escapar una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla

Mira Anthony yo lo ame mucho a él, nuestro amor tuvo que pasar por mucho obstáculos para que pudiera ser, él fue el que hizo que yo te pudiera dejar ir cuando creí que estabas muerto , pues tu recuerdo no me dejaba seguir viviendo, el es una persona maravillosa que a pesar de ser duro por fuera por dentro era igual de débil que yo, pero con el paso del tiempo los 2 fuimos creciendo juntos como personas logramos salir adelante por nuestro propio esfuerzo – dijo ella recordando cada momento vivido a lado de Terry – pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Anthony, quien ya estaba desesperado

Entonces Candy ve con él, gracias por este tempo que pasamos juntos, yo no quiero ser un obstáculos más entre ustedes – dijo Anthony ya con los ojos llorosos, por más que trataba no podía contener sus sentimientos pues el también la amaba, siempre se reprochaba todo el tiempo perdido y al hablar oír a Candy hablar así de esa persona le había destrozado el corazón

No Anthony no me voy a ir, porque no me dejaste terminar de decirte que a pesar de ese amor que sentí por él, nunca deje de pensar en ti, siempre eras ese ángel que yo sentía que en el más triste recuerdo así como en los momentos más dichosos de mi vida siempre estaba conmigo, cuando murió Stear te rogaba que lo cuidaras desde el cielo cuando supe quien en realidad era Albert y tuvimos una reunión en el hogar de pony también creí verte sentado al lado mío, y al saber que estabas vivo, solo verte durante un instante fue suficiente para mi, para que volver a recordar ese amor de juventud y volver a sentir todo aquello que alguna vez sentí por ti, al saber que vivías mi corazón dio una giro de 360º , fue por eso que ya no me pudo casar- dijo ella abriendo su corazón al joven que tanto amo

Candy, yo también siempre te eh amado, desde que te conocí llorando frente al portal de las rosas, el día de la cacería yo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, tuve que luchar contra Archí y Stear que también estaban enamorados de ti, en coma te recordaba en sueños, tu voz fue la que me hizo volver a reaccionar a la vida- dijo el tomando las dos manos de su Candy

Anthony yo jamás te olvide y siempre te ame- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Yo también Candy, ahora ya nadie podrá separarnos nunca – dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa

Espero que así sea y Anthony ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad, solo quiero decirte que en 2 días el vendrá aquí a Lakewood, porque le prometí que hablaría con los dos de frente, espero esto no te moleste – dijo ella un poco insegura ya que todavía tenía ver que pasaría ahora que estuvieran de frente

Está bien mi amor, con lo que acabas de decirme ya no tengo ningún temor es que tu corazón es mío como el mío es tuyo – dijo el acerándose poco a poco para robarle un beso, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos

Hola Candy, hola Anthony – dijo Archí quien iba llegando junto con Albert

Al verse interrumpido Candy y Anthony solo rieron y fueron a saludar a su primo y tío , después de eso los 4 salieron a dar un paseo por el lago, al anochecer se cenaron todos juntos como siempre lo hacían para luego ir a descansar esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor para todos

Mientras esto pasaba un joven actor hacia su maleta recordando buenos momentos junto a la mujer de su vida, pues al día siguiente viajaría para poder despedirse del amor de su vida, pues él estaba seguro que esta vez le había tocado perder en el juego del amor

Lo que nadie sabía es que una chica pelirroja planeaba una venganza, que al parecer iba a tener éxito, es por primera vez había pensando bien que iba a hacer, pues realmente su odio hacia Candy era sumamente grande

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, este capítulo esta inspirado en mi adorado príncipe de las rosas<p>

Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como ya les dije son los que me motivan a seguir =) ya que como autora primeriza es agradable saber que les gusta

Bueno espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia son muy importantes para mi

una disculpa si subo 2 veces los capitulos, pero es que estoy teniendo unos problemas que no se si son de mi compu o del internet


	18. Chapter 18Venganza

Venganza

Por fin había llegado el día esperado por estos 2 enamorados de Candy, para ninguno de ellos era fácil esta situación.

Por un lado en su camino por tren hacia Lakewood Terry recordaba cada momento vivido junto a su pecosa, siempre se preguntaba ¿por qué? Tenía q haber paso esto, ¿Cómo era posible que ya que habían encontrado su felicidad la vida les jugara de esta manera?

Por otro lado Anthony a pesar del amor que su Candy le había confesado hace dos días estaba inseguro de que pasaría cuando ella estuviera de frente de aquel nuevo amor que dejo inconcluso, pues el solo sabía lo que Candy le había contado pero para ser sinceros el no conocida en verdad a su rival

Ese día la vida en Lakewood comenzó de lo más normal aunque los 4 habitantes de ahí sabían lo que ocurriría por la tarde durante la mañana ninguno hizo mención de cómo sería el procedimiento solo se dedicaron a hacer sus labores diarias, los 3 primos como siempre jugando en el jardín de rosas mientras Albert checaba en su estudio algunos papeles relacionados con los negocios de la familia

Por la tarde Archi se unió a su tío en su labor mientras tanto Anthony y Candy habían ido a dar un paseo por el lago ya que querían estar un tiempo solos para poder platicar

Candy estás segura de lo que piensas hacer cuando regresemos a la mansión – dijo él mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de ella

Si Anthony, es un ciclo que tengo que cerrar en mi vida- dijo ella de forma un poco triste, bajando la mirada

Anthony de inmediato noto la reacción de ella, cosa que le rompió el corazón, así que se armo de valor y dijo – Candy mírame y dime ¿lo amas? si de verdad lo sigues amando a él prometo hacerme a un lado yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz

No Anthony, al que amo es a ti sé que mi felicidad esta a tu lado, pero no te puedo negar que lo que sentí por él es muy grande, por un tiempo el fue mi razón de existir pero ahora comprendo que nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos, primero cuando paso lo de Susana yo fui quien decidió dejarlo para que estuviera con ella y luego cuando tu apareciste también fui yo que le pidió un tiempo pues no estaba segura de que sentía por él , por favor comprende Anthony que a pesar de todo es una situación difícil para mi también- dijo Candy ya con los ojos llorosos

Candy, perdóname, sabes que no me gusta verte así pero el solo hecho de pensar que te puedo perder me hace sentir que muero – dijo él mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a ella

No Anthony ya una vez estuvimos separados y el destinos nos volvió a juntar así que ahora ya nunca más volveremos a perdernos uno del otro – dijo ella mientras permanecía abrazada a el

Después de unos instantes de permanecer así, los 2 se fueron separando poco a poco pero justo en el momento en que sus rostros quedaron de frente el no resistió la oportunidad de robarle por primera vez un beso a su Candy, por que los 2 anteriores fueron robados por ella, ahora era su oportunidad. El beso fue lindo y tierno correspondido por ella era la primera vez que los se demostraban su amor de forma totalmente consciente, así como lo hubieran querido hacer hace muchos años en aquella cacería de zorros, fueron transportados a un mundo donde nada mas existían ellos. Luego de un minuto ambos regresaron a la realidad y comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la mansión de Lakewood tomados de la mano

Cuando por fin se llegaron a la mansión Candy subió a cambiarse de ropa al igual que él, pues sabían que pronto llegaría su invitado. Después de unos cuantos minutos ya ambos se encontraban en la sala principal junto con Archí y Albert, era una ambiente un poco tenso, Anthony seguía con la curiosidad de cómo era él, ¿Qué aspecto físico tenia? ¿Cómo fue el capaz de hacer que el corazón de Candy le correspondiera? , Archí deseaba que todo saliera bien a favor de su primo pues el tal Grandchester nunca fue una de sus personas favoritas como para que se quedara con la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, Albert rogaba a dios por qué no hubiera una masacre dentro de la mansión , pues conocía muy bien lo impulsivo que podría ser Terry y sabia que defendería su amor , pero también reconocía que Anthony era un hombre totalmente enamorado y tampoco se daría fácilmente por vencido, espera que Candy supiera bien lo que iba a hacer

Luego de unos instantes una mucama entro a la sala donde se encontraban reunidos y dijo que alguien estaba buscando a la señorita Candy. Ella pensó que ya había llegado su invitado así que sin preguntar quién era solo le pidió a la mucama que hiciera pasar a esa persona hasta la sala donde se encontraban

Cuando esta persona entro por las grandes puertas que daban paso a la sala principal de la mansión a la habitación todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues no esperaban que fuera ella, una chica de la misma edad de Anthony con cabellos pelirrojos y un hermoso vestido, iban sumamente arreglada ninguno esperaba volver a verla, así que Albert manteniendo la compostura fue el primero en hablar

Hola Eliza, a que debemos el honor de tu visita – dijo el tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo, pues sabía que Eliza no era una persona confiable y si se había atrevido a ir así a la mansión era porque de seguro planeaba algo contra ellos ya que el aun recordaba que la última vez que la vio fue porque ella le rogo que por favor siquiera manteniendo a su familia y cuando él se negó ella juro vengarse

Hola tío Williams ¿o debe llamarte Albert como lo hace la familia? – dijo ella en forma burlona con una sonrisa de medio lado

Como tu desees Eliza, por mi no hay problema, pero dime ¿Cuál es la causa de tu visita? – dijo él mientras estaba de pie al igual que sus sobrinos, tratando de no demostrar inseguridad ante ella infundiéndole seguridad a su pupila quien ya sabía de todo lo que Eliza era capaz en contra de ella

Pues mira Albert solo vine porque quería visitar a la familia, además de que hace días me entere que mi adorado Anthony estaba vivo y la verdad moría de ganas de volver a verlo, ¿que acaso ya no soy de la familia o el que me hayas quitado el apoyo económico también significa que perdí el ser parte de la familia Andrew? – dijo ella en forma sarcástica

No por supuesto que no Eliza, los Leagan todavía tos parte de la familia y se les quite el apoyo económico fue para mantener a salvo la fortuna Andrew – dijo el mirando a Eliza a los ojos

Mientras tanto Anthony y Archí se mantenían de pie al igual que Albert, tenían una pose de guardia con respecto a Candy ninguno permitirá que algo malo le sucediera, por otra parte Candy que se encontraba sentada en un sillón estaba totalmente asustada, pues días antes le había llegado un anónimo donde decía que ella pagaría toda las consecuencias, de esto no se lo había comunicado a ninguno de sus primos, solo a Albert

Pero a ver Anthony cuéntame, como fue que estás vivo, no sabes que feliz me siento de saber que no moriste, siempre te tuve en mi mente te extrañaba tanto- dijo Eliza con entusiasmo acercándose a Anthony para darle una abrazo

El la paró en seco, sin corresponder a sus acciones de ella y solo se limito a decir – todo fue un error y te agradezco el que te hayas preocupado por mi

Anthony pero porque eres así de frio conmigo, yo que siempre te ame- dijo ella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – que acaso a pesar de haber pasado más de 7 años sigues enamorado de esta muerta de hambre

Calla Eliza y si tienes razón a pesar de haber pasado más de 7 años sigo enamorado de ella – dijo Anthony con furia que se veía reflejada en los ojos

Sabes eres un idiota ella nunca te amo, luego que tu supuestamente moriste ella se fue a Londres a refugiar en los brazos del hijo del duque, siempre fue una arribista – dijo Eliza completamente loca de rabia y coraje

Cállate Eliza eres una mentirosa, yo también estuve en Londres y sé que eso es una mentira tuya como tantas que has creado para lastimar a Candy ella no es como tu – dijo Archí también completamente furioso

Archí yo que tu mejor me callaba, que no acaso desde que viste que Anthony había muerto creíste poder tener una oportunidad con esta huérfana y te le declaraste casi rogándole que dejara a Terry, pero como claro el era mejor opción que tu lo prefirió a él – dijo ella en forma de burla

Eliza sabes no permito que nadie hable así de mi pupila , tu Eliza antes que nada eres una dama y no quiero tener que olvidar eso, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas de esta mansión – dijo Albert en forma de orden

No me hagas reír Albert tú no eres un caballero, o dime si tan caballeroso te crees, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vivido en el mismo departamento que "esta" sin estar casado o ser por lo menos su hermano o padre? ¿Acaso es una conducta de caballeros? – dijo ella de forma sarcástica

Eliza lárgate de esta casa, aquí no eres bienvenida así que vete o quieres que yo misto te saque - dijo Anthony ya olvidando todos los buenos modales ya que no podía permitir que Eliza siguiera difamando a su Candy

Está bien Anthony me voy , pero recuerda cada una de las cosas que dije todas son ciertas ahí de ti si las quieres creer o si quieres seguir creyendo que estas es una buena persona – dijo ella soltando una gran carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta tomando su bolsa que estaba colgada en un perchero dentro de la sala

Lo que ninguno pensó fue que Candy estaba en el sillón junto a la puerta de salida y que eso la ponía en peligro, así que cuando Eliza se dirigía hacia ahí para salir comenzó a meter su mano en su bolsa y en un movimiento rápido tomo un arma que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa y le apunto directamente hacia la cabeza de Candy, acercándose rápidamente hacia ella poniendo el arma recargada en la sien de Candy tomándola por detrás para que esta no pudiera escapar todo esto ocurrió en cuestión de segundos

Cuando los 3 caballeros vieron en la situación en la que se encontraba Candy, se sintieron sumamente impotentes para actuar ya que saben que cualquier movimiento en falso, podría ser fatal para Candy

Candy al sentir el arma en su cabeza comenzó a llorar pues sabía que Eliza si era capaz de terminar con la vida de ella

Eliza se fue moviente dentro de la habitación con Candy como rehén hasta llegar a un punto estratico en el cual no podía ser atacada y tendría la situación bajo su control

Anthony estaba desesperado, se moría si algo le pasaba a Candy, no sabía qué hacer nunca se imagino enfrentar algo así. Albert se sintió culpable ya que pensaba que si no le hubiera quitado el apoyo económico a los Legan tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido

A ver vamos a ver que será mejor que veas morir a las personas que te aman o que ellas te vean morir y su sufrimiento se tal que no puedan seguir viviendo- dijo Eliza de forma burlona aun con Candy cono rehén

Eliza por favor no cometas una tontería, al final de cuentas tu pagarías las consecuencias- dijo Anthony con un nudo en su garganta

Creo que con el argumento de mi querido Anthony me convendría mas matarte a ti ya que si ahorita como está sufriendo imagínate como sufrirá cuando vea como caes al suelo muerta y así aprendería que a ala que tenía que escoger era a mí, además así acabaría yo contigo y nunca más volverías a irrumpir en mi vida como lo hiciste desde que llegaste a mi casa, primero me quitaste a Anthony y después a Terry lo recuerdas – dijo Eliza en voz alta hacia Candy

Eliza deja de decir tonterías por favor piensa bien las cosas creo que no te gustaría pasar una temporada en la cárcel – dijo Albert tratando de que Eliza entrara en razón

Mi querido tío Williams, porque no hablas con la verdad y dices que estas así no tanto porque yo me vaya a la cárcel o esté actuando mal, sino mas bien porque tú también estas enamorado de "esta", ve con esto me das una razón más para decidirme a matarla a ella para que puedas ver como muere la única mujer a las que has amado, cuidado y protegido por sobre todos las personas y que a pesar de eso nunca te correspondió- dijo ella burlándose de Albert

Eliza por favor no hagas una tontería – dijeron los 3 en forma uniforme

Eliza te prometo que hare lo que tú quieras pero por favor deja r a Candy- dijo Anthony en forma suplicante

No Anthony ese tiempo ya paso, ahora lo único que quiero es ver como ustedes sufren, tú por no haberme correspondido nunca, Albert por no mostrar nunca apoyo a mi familia y Archí simplemente por estar también enamorado de esta muerta de hambre- dijo Eliza con rabia

En ese instante una mucama abrió la puerta dando paso a un joven que no se espero a que fuera mandado a llamar. La mucama al ver la escena salió corriendo mientras el joven estaba atónito de ver como Eliza tenía como rehén a Candy en una esquina de la habitación apuntando con una pistola la cabeza de ella y ver que Anthony, Archí y Albert permanecían estáticos controlados por el temor de que algún movimiento pudiera costarle la vida a Candy

O por lo que veo hay más invitados a la fiesta ¿no?- dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica

Pero que estupidez estas haciendo Eliza deja a Candy – dijo Terry tratando de entender la situación

Terry no sabía que también vendrías hoy, perece que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo. Dijo ella en forma de burla

Eliza deja de decir tonterías y deja a Candy- dijo Terry tratando de no entrar en el juego de ella

Mira Candy perece ser que se te juntaron tus 2 amores ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Que acaso ya los presentaste y quieres que lo haga yo? – dijo ella hablando con Candy en voz alta

Eliza por favor, te lo pido déjame ir yo se que tú no eres realmente mala – dijo Candy llorando

Candy siempre tan ingenua, pero como no contestaste mi pregunta creo que si los tendré que presentar yo, mira Anthony él es Terry con él es con quien te digo que esta huérfana se fue a refugiar cuando te creyó muerto y pues ya ves que un clavo saca otro clavo, a y Terry él es Anthony es un chico muy bueno fue mi primer amor pero es igual de estúpido que tu y se dejo engatusar por esta – dijo Eliza con todo el veneno que podía decir

Eliza, por favor entra en razón estas a punto de cometer una estupidez- dijo Albert

Miren chicos esta plática ya se hizo muy aburrida y no salimos de lo mismo, así que les parece si actúa rápido- dijo Eliza mientras comenzaba a prepara el arma para disparar en la cabeza de Candy

En ese momento Anthony y Terry se aventaron contra Eliza para tratar de que esta no dispara a Candy , Candy logro escapar de los brazos de Eliza pero como fue un movimiento brusco cayó al piso , todo el ambiente se torno en una batalla para controlar a Eliza que aun tenía el arma en sus manos, Archí corrió a ayudar a Candy, mientras Anthony Terry y Albert trataban de controlar a Eliza, de repente se escucho como alguien jalo el gatillo oyéndose dentro de la habitación un tiro , Archí que permanecía de pie abrazando a Candy para tratar de calmarla, solo sintió como su mano que estaba tocando la espalda de la ella se fue sintiendo húmeda. Al sentir esto de inmediato voltio a ver a Candy quien ya tenía un color muy pálido en su rostro, Anthony fue el primero de los 3 que estaba control ando a Eliza en darse cuenta de quien había recibido el balazo a su que corrió junto a su primo quitándole a Candy de los brazos manteniéndola junto a él , Terry y Albert al ver lo que había sucedido lograron quitarle el arma a Eliza manteniéndola entre los 2 bajo control, estaban realmente impresionados con lo que había pasado

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Hola achicas aquí les dejos el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste déjenme decirle que ha sido uno de los capítulos que mas trabajo me costado escribir, porque tenía toda la escena en mi mete pero no sabía cómo plasmarla en el texto

También quiero decirles que había pensado que este fuera el ultimo capitulo pero todavía tengo muchas cosas pendientes para cada uno de los personajes así que por lo menos seguirán todavía 2 capítulos mas, una disculpa si creían que ya terminaría, pero la verdad quiero que esta historia tengo un final feliz para todos, así que todavía tengo que armar ese final

Como siempre quiero agradecer todo sus comentarios, ya que son los que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia

Ya saben espero sus reviwes, no importa si es un comentario, critica o sugerencia


	19. Chapter 19 Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto

Por unos segundos todos los presentes en la sala quedaron atónitos al ver la escena, Candy ya había perdido la conciencia, mientras Anthony la sostenía, el primero en reaccionar fue el que al ver como se iba desvaneciendo la vida de su Candy entre sus manos decidió que tenía que actuar rápido antes de perderla ,

Archí por favor llévame a uno de los hospitales más cercanos en Lakewood tenemos que salvar a Candy – dijo Anthony con desesperación tratando de mantener la cordura, llevando a Candy entre sus brazos, ya sin importarle la situación con Eliza

Si Anthony vamos, no podemos permitir que nada le suceda- dijo Archí con determinación, pero con los ojos cristalizados, a pesar del tiempo el también seguía enamora de Candy en secreto

Hasta creen que la podrán salvar, creo que los paladines no pudieron hacer nada para salvaguardar a su amada – decía Eliza de manera irónica

Cállate estúpida – dijo Terry lleno de furia dándole con el puño cerrado a Eliza estaba desesperado y preocupado por la vida de su pecosa – te juro que si algo le llega a pasar a Candy yo te hare pagar

Después del golpe Eliza callo de rodillas sin poderse sujetar porque Albert la mantenía sujeta para que no tratara de escapar

Chicos váyanse ya que cada minuto acorta las posibilidades de vida de mi pequeña yo entregare a Eliza a la policía y después iré al hospital- dijo Albert quien mantenía sujeta a Eliza por la espalda

Así salieron los primos y Terry de la sala, Archí tomo las llaves del primer auto que encontró mientras Anthony se subía en la parte posterior del mismo para ir cuidando a Candy en el camino, Terry se subió del lado del copiloto junto con Archi

Luego de que los 3 jóvenes salieron de la mansión Albert mando a llamar a dos de sus sirvientes para que le ayudaran con Eliza, que después del golpe recibido por Terry se había mantenido callada. Albert sabía que tenía que llevarla a la policía pues no permitiría que su delito permaneciera impune así que junto con sus sirvientes la metió al coche, durante el camino la mantenía sujeta de la manos aplicando fuerza sin importar que era una mujer mientras que el chofer conducía lo más aprisa que podía pues Albert quería llegar al hospital y ver que había pasado con su pequeña, el iba pensativo y muy preocupado hasta que fue interrumpido en su pensamiento por una voz que ya odiaba

Albert que acaso no te das cuenta que con esto mancharas el nombre de la familia Andrew, déjame libre y te prometo que no me vuelvo a acercar a esa muerta de hambre – dijo Eliza en forma de suplica pero siendo irónica

Eliza sabes algo, el nombre de la familia en este momento no me importa es lo que menos me preocupa, los que realmente me interesa es que Candy se salve – dijo el de forma seria tratando de no caer en el juego de Eliza

Pero que van a decir de nosotros, piensa un poquito en la tía abuela en mi familia en los Andrew déjame libre por favor – decía ella ya mes preocupada por su situación

No Eliza eres la peor persona que he conocido y no te digo peor porque se supone eres una dama, y te prometo que si algo le llega a pasar a Candy me las pagaras juro que te hare sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió contigo y es lo último que quiero hablar – dijo el que estaba lleno de coraje

Albert por favor, no me hagas esto. Decía Eliza ya con lágrimas en los ojos y de forma suplicante

Durante el resto del camino Albert la ignoraba y Eliza suplicaba cada vez más, pues sabía que terminaría en la cárcel y con el poder que tenia Albert como cabeza de los Andrew estaba segura que la haría pasar muchos años ahí

Mientras tanto en el auto donde iba Candy, Archí manejaba lo más rápido posible saltándose todos los reglamentos para conducir, Terry lo asesoraba mientras Anthony en el asiento trasero iba cuidando a Candy, cada vez sentía más húmedo su pantalón de la sangre de su pecosa

Candy por favor resiste, no te puedo perder, recuerda que juramos que nada nos volvería a separar, yo te amo no se qué haría sin si, por favor resiste ya casi llegamos al hospital – decía Anthony mientras que una que otra lagrima caía en el rostro de Candy, el la mantenía abrazada y veía como cada vez ella se veía mas pálida y su preocupación iba en aumento

Terry al escuchar con que amor le hablaba este rubio a su pecosa sentía como su corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos y tenía celos de Anthony, pues él desea ser quien llevara y le hablara así a Candy

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital Terry y Anthony bajaron de inmediato en la entrada principal mientras Archí iba a otro lado a estacionar el auto

Terry fue el primero en entrar al hospital y solicitar ayuda, después entro Anthony con Candy en brazos, en ese momento salió varias enfermeras con una camilla. Anthony coloco con cuidado a Candy en la camilla

Doctor por favor haga hasta lo imposible por salvarla – dijo Anthony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Eso aremos joven confíen en nosotros – dijo el doctor tratando de infundirle confianza a este joven que se veía completamente desesperado

Minutos después entro Archí a la sala de espera del hospital, quien de inmediato corrió abrazar a su primo, parecían dos niños pequeños dándose consuelo, la verdad a si era, pues habían crecido como hermanos y siempre había un apoyo incondicional entre ellos

Archí no sé que voy a hacer si la pierdo, me muero con ella – decía Anthony llorando abrazado de su primo

Tranquilo Anthony hay que pensar positivo Candy es muy fuerte, ella estará bien – decía Archí tratando de dar consuelo a su primo, pero en el fondo sabia que todos los temores de Anthony eran muy probables

Terry al ver la escena le hubiera gustado pertenecer a esa familia, pero sabía que no era su lugar, así que prefirió mantenerse recargado a uno de los muros del hospital contemplándolo todo, fue así como entendió que al igual que el Anthony también era sincero con sus sentimientos hacia Candy que así como el sería capaz de dar su vida por ella Anthony también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

Así transcurrieron varias horas sin saber nada del estado de salud de Candy, Anthony y Archí permanecían sentado en las bancas de la sala de espera mientras Terry estaba recargado en la pared , todos permanecía serios y cada uno se imagina lo peor que pudiera pasar ninguno hablaba nada de lo ocurrido en la mansión. Anthony y Terry estaban cada uno en un extremo de la sala observando y analizando a su respectivo rival

Luego de aproximadamente 5 horas desde que habían llegado al hospital Albert entro por la puerta principal, de inmediato se dirigió a sus sobrinos para que le digieran que había pasado. Ellos le comunicaron que el doctor todavía no salía y hasta el momento no tenían noticias de Candy

Después de unos minutos de esto, salió el doctor con cara de preocupado preguntando por los familiares de la señorita Candy White. Nosotros somos respondieron todos de manera uniforme

Doctor dígame, yo soy el tutor de Candy como esta ella – dijo Albert de manera seria y preocupada

A la señorita la logramos estabilizar y así poder sustraer la baja que se había alojado muy cerca del pulmón derecho, pero ha perdido mucha sangre así que necesitara una transfusión pero el tipo de sangre de la señorita es muy raro y no tenemos reservas en el hospital, además que por el lugar donde se encontró la bala se daño parte del pulmón y no sabemos si sobrevivirá la noche - dijo el doctor

Al oír esta última parte del dictamen medico todos se preocuparon mucho

Doctor yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que Candy, si se puede me gustaría ser el donante – dijo Albert, que recordaba que mientras vivió con Candy se dieron cuenta que eran el mismo tipo de sangre

Está bien señor Williams pase por aquí le haremos los estudios para ver si puede ser donante – dijo al doctor mientras conducía a Albert por un pequeño pasillo

Oíste Archí – dijo Anthony mientras daba un golpe en la pared, estaba realmente desesperado

Tranquilo Anthony mejor ahí que orar por que ella se salve – dijo Archí colocando su mano en el hombro de su primo para infundirle confianza

Es que Archí la vida no puede ser así, primero pierdo a mi madre, luego paso 7 años en coma , 7 años perdidos sin ella y ahora que ya íbamos a ser felices pasa esto, la vida no puede ser así- decía Anthony mientras estaba recargado con las 2 manos en la pared

Al oír todo esto Terry vio cuanto había sufrido su rival y pensó en lo tonto que había sido cuando estuvo molesto con su madre y cuando dejo ir a Candy ese día de invierno, si hubiera luchado por ella y no dejarme manipular, se repetía tantas veces en su mente

Luego de 2 horas salió Albert, se vea un poco pálido así que cuando Salió sus sobrinos se acercaron a él para llevarlo hasta una de las bancas del hospital

¿Que paso Albert? . Decía Anthony ansioso

Me hicieron estudios para ver si era compatible con Candy y si somos compatibles así que de una vez se hizo la transfusión – dijo Albert de forma triste

Y el doctor que te dijo respecto a Candy- dijo Archí sentándose junto a Albert

Que tenemos que esperar a ver si Candy pasa la noche, que estas 24 horas van a ser vitales para ella – dijo Albert tratando de contener el llanto , pero no pudo lograrlo y se abrazo de sus sobrinos

Así los 4 cuidadores Candy pasaron la noche en el hospital, esperando que no pasara nada a la razón de su vida

Por la mañana pudieron pasar a verla, no era la forma en la que les hubiera gustado verla , estaba inconsciente conectada a varios aparatos médicos que le permitían vivir

El primero en pasar fue Albert:

Pequeña, sabes algo , no me gusta verte así , me gusta ver cuando corres por la mansión o cuando estas subida arriba de los arboles, te tienes que recuperar pronto o sino quien me va ayudar a cuidar a mis animales, recuerda siempre estaré contigo en los buenos y malos momentos te cuidare – decía mientras la tomaba de la mano

Después paso Anthony

Mi amor, mi dulce Candy, hasta así pareces un ángel que estas dormido, sabes que te tienes que recuperar pronto, tienes que cumplir tu promesa de que nada nos separara lo recuerdas , bueno yo voy a estar aquí cuidándote, recuerda te amo con todo mi corazón eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, además tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar, estaré afuera espero despiertes pronto mi dulce ángel, te amo

Luego entro Terry

Pecosa, siempre has sido una dormilona, pero que te parece si ya te despiertas jajaja , ahora si más serio Candy sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida me has enseñado mucho y te lo agradezco te amo con toda mi alma, pero creo saber a quien escogió tu corazón así que solo estaré hasta que te recuperes, por favor no nos hagas sufrir , ya vi que tu jardinerito no están malo ni debilucho como lo creía es un buen hombre espero sean felices, recupérate pecosa- dijo Terry de forma triste

El último en entrar fue Archí

Gatita ya no nos asustes y recupérate, aquí tienes a tu paladín numero uno, por el numero 2 se que está en el cielo rogando porque te recuperes y el numero 3 ya no creo que sea tu paladín el es tu novio, bueno gatita por favor recupérate

Así pasaron 2 días los 4 siempre estaba al pendiente de ella se turnaban para pasar , hasta que una mañana cuando Anthony estaba velando su sueño una voz muy débil se oyó

Anthony – dijo ella con una voz que apenas se escuchaba

Candy mi amor despertaste no sabes cómo me preocupase – dijo él con una gran sonrisa no cabía de alegría

Si Anthony ya estoy mejor – dijo ella tratando de levantarse un poco de la cama pero estaba débil

No Candy no puedes hacer movimientos si quieres yo te ayudo a que te puedas levantar un poco colocándote una almohada en la espalda – dijo él quien dé inmediatamente se paro para acomodar a Candy y estuviera mas cómoda

Gracias amor . Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Candy deja que vaya avisarles a los demás que despertaste, se pondrán muy felices – dijo él con una sonrisa , estaba feliz

Espera Anthony , primero dime ¿Terry está afuera? – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Si el está afuera – dijo él un poco serio ya que a pesar de que estos días había conocido un poco más a Terry y vio que el también estaba enamorado profundamente de Candy y no era tan malo como creía todavía no se hacía a la idea de que él fue el ex novio de Candy

Podrías decirle que entre – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Está bien amor – dijo el saliendo del cuarto

Anthony Salí del cuarto de Candy y le comunico a todos que Candy había despertado eso los puso feliz y Archí, Albert y Terry querían entrar a verla , pero Anthony les comunico que al que quería ver era a Terry , esto lo puso muy feliz

Y de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de su pecosa

Hola pecosa como estas, no sabes cómo nos preocupaste – dijo Terry con una sonrisa pero tenía una mirada triste

Hola Terry , quería pedirte perdón las cosas no salieron como quería – dijo ella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla , pero fue interrumpida por el

No Candy no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya sea a quien escogió tu corazón y es un buen hombre y espero sean muy felices, recuerda que prometimos ser felices- dijo él con una sonrisa pero una lagrima traicionera escapo por su mejilla

Terry no sabes cómo me duele verte así , por favor perdóname – dijo ella ya llorando

Candy, Candy por favor no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar , por favor entiende no tengo nada que perdonar , el amor es libre y no te puedo atar tu eres libre y sé que con el serás feliz, lo he visto sufrir por ti y sé que te ama, ahora que ya sé que te mejoraras me tengo que regresar a NY pero promete que estaremos en contacto y seremos buenos amigos sale . Dijo él con un nudo en la garganta , trataba de demostrarle a Candy que era fuerte

Terry te quiero mucho , promete que buscaras tu felicidad – dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados

Lo prometo Candy, tú me enseñaste que siempre debo buscar mi felicidad, y recuerda esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego nos veremos pronto – dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mano y salía de la habitación

Hasta pronto Terry- dijo ella a lo lejos

Cuando Terry Salí de la habitación, le dijo al Albert que Candy quería verlo y le pidió a Anthony que si podía hablar con el afuera del hospital y a lo que Anthony accedió aunque no sabía que acción iba a tomar Terry

Anthony creo que tu ganaste, eres un buen tipo , por favor hasla feliz y nunca cometas el error que yo cometí o te arrepentir toda tu vida, cuídala mucho ella vale oro – dijo Terry mientras le daba la mano a Anthony

Lo sé Terry, prometo que la cuidare y la hare feliz, por favor Terry tu también busca tu felicidad se que a ella eso también la haría feliz – dijo estrechando la mano de su rival

Así lo hare, bueno esta es la despedida ahora mismo me regreso a NY espero tener noticias suyas pronto y por favor despídeme de Albert y del elegante ósea Archí

Hasta luego Terry, si yo te despido de ellos y prometo que pronto tendrás noticias de nosotros, te estaré comunicando del estado de salud de Candy , que tengas buen viaje

Después de eso Anthony regreso al hospital y Terry sigue su camino hasta la estación de trenes

Continuara

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero les guste<p>

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya que son los que me motivan a seguí escribiendo

Me gusto mucho la idea de anon,la verdad si pensaba publicar hoy pero todavía no tenia bien sintetizada la historia , pero ella me dio el último empujón a escribir lo más rápido posible

Quiero decirles que no se que tan pronto suba el otro capítulo , porque todavía no lo pienso bien y la próxima semana estoy muy presionada con los exámenes finales de la facultad así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia va , además ya me dio no seque terminar la historia y se me han ocurrido muchas cosas que todavía puedo hacer

Bueno ya saben espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos

Esta historia la hemos estado escribiendo todas juntas =)


	20. Chapter 20 Una nueva ilusion

Una nueva ilusión

Cuando Terry salió del hospital fue hacia el hotel donde se había estando quedando los últimos días y después se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes donde abordo el primer tren que iba en dirección hacia NY, durante el trayecto meditaba acerca de lo que había ocurrido desde que se separo de Candy en aquel invierno de hace más de 3 años

¿Por qué Candy?¿ por qué le gano el deber al amor? Yo debí de haber luchado por ti aquella vez y no permitir que manipularan mi vida, ese fue mi gran error, ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias y lo acepto, espero seas feliz se que él es un buen hombre y te ama tanto como yo, prometo cumplir mi promesa y buscar mi felicidad- pensaba Terry mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren

Cuando por fin llego a la ciudad de NY Terry se dirigió de inmediato a su departamento, quería estar solo y pensar que iba a ser de su vida, cuando entro vio que en el piso se encontraba un sobre blanco, parecía que lo había aventado por debajo de la puerta, el lo levanto y vio que era una carta

¿Qué raro de quien será? – pensaba Terry mientras abría el sobre

El sobre contenía una carta que al parecer era de Susana, Terry se saco de onda, por que Susana le había dejado una carta de esta forma, si ella tenía su dirección se la pudo haber enviado por correo, era extraño así que Terry se apresuro a leer la misteriosa carta que decía

Querido Terry

Te preguntaras porque te escribo y dejo una carta de esta manera, cuando bien te la pude enviar por correo, lo que pasa es que era necesario que esta carta llegara a tus manos y por nada del mundo se fuera a extraviar. Sé que has ido en busca de Candy espero tengas existo y regreses con ella para que por fin puedan ser felices. El motivo de esta misiva es que cuando regreses necesito verte, bueno necesito verlos a los 2 de manera urgente, necesito pedirles un gran favor, es importante, por favor no tardes ya que tengo poco tiempo

Pd: En la parte de atrás anexo mi dirección aquí en NY

Atte.: Susana Maslow

Cuando Terry termino de leer la carta estaba más sorprendido de lo que se encontraba antes

¿Susana, para que quedra verme, bueno para que quedra ver a Candy? ¿ Será otro de sus nuevos cambios? ella realmente se ha convertido una amiga para mí ha demostrado poder ser una buena persona que ¿será tan urgente? – Pensaba Terry mientras observaba la carta y se recostaba en su cama pues el viaje había sido pesado- mañana pasare a verla aunque será solo, pues mi tarzan pecoso no regreso conmigo – decía de forma triste para sí mismo

A la mañana siguiente Terry se levanto temprano desayuno y como había pedido unos días de vacaciones en el teatro ya que pensaba que los pasaría con Candy, tenía todo el día libre, al medio día se dirigió a la dirección que esta apuntada en el sobre, cuando llego vio que se trataba de una pequeña pero acogedora casa, el toco la puerta y una señora que parecía ser la mucama lo atendió

¿A quien busca señor? – dijo la mucama

Hola soy Terrece Grandchester y busco a la señorita Susana Maslow- dijo Terry de forma caballerosa

Permítame, le comunicare a la señora que la buscan , dijo la mucama de forma seria

¿Señora? – pensaba Terry mientras permanecía parado en el marco de la puerta

Por favor pase la señora lo espera en la sala- dijo la mucama

Gracias - dijo Terry, entrando a la casa

Terry entro a la pequeña casa, realmente era acogedora, no se parecía a la que había compartido con Susana mientras estuvieron casados, en esta si se respiraba calor de hogar. El entro hasta la sala ahí encontró a Susana sentada nuevamente en una silla de ruedas con un aspecto sumamente demacrado , cosa que impresiono a Terry , pues la última vez que la vio ella ya estaba de pie siempre

Hola Terry como te fue en tu viaje -dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

Hola Susana, pues la verdad no muy bien como hubiera deseado- dijo él en forma triste bajando la mirada

Lo lamento mucho, tenía ganas de ver a Candy y pedirle perdón – dijo ella de forma sincera

No te preocupes, ella ya te ha perdonado ya todo es cosa del pasado- dijo Terry

No muy bien Terry y es por eso que te deje la carta bajo tu puerta, necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo – dijo ella con determinación

Si dime ;¿ qué paso? – dijo Terry con curiosidad

Mira Terry – dijo Susana mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla

Dime Susana ¿que pasa? ¿Por que lloras? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Terry realmente conmovido

Terry lo que sucede es que tengo cáncer y me quedan muy copos meses de vida, quizá tal vez días no lo sé, me estoy muriendo y no hay nada que hacer – dijo ella llorando

No Susana no pienses así, aun podemos ver algún médico, tal vez todavía haya esperanza- dijo el tratando de darle ánimos

No Terry ya vi muchos especialistas en Europa y todos llegaron al mismo diagnostico, de que ya no tengo cura alguna, además eso es lo que menor me preocupa ahora tengo una preocupación mayor, que es de la que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo ella tomando valor para hablar

Si no es eso, de que es de lo que rieres hablar conmigo – dijo el que estaba realmente sorprendido , pues nunca espero escuchar que Susana estaba tan mal

Terry tu sabes que mi madre murió hace un año en un accidente automovilismo y sin ella yo estoy completamente sola y aunque prometí que después de nuestro divorcio jamás te volvería a buscar y te dejaría libre, lo siento pero te necesito – dijo ella tratando de buscar las palabras adecuada para lo que seguía

Si lo sé, acaso quieres que te cuide en esta etapa de la enfermedad – dijo Terry que aunque no le gustaba la idea se compadecía de ella

A mi Terry yo en una semana partiré a Francia a estar mis últimos días ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie, pero…- dijo ella que no se atrevía a revelar lo que seguía

Pero que Susana la incertidumbre me está matando- dijo Terry ya un poco desesperado

Perdóname Terry , pero tenemos un hijo y es a él al que quiero que cuides- dijo Susana comenzando a llorar nuevamente

¿Cómo?¿ por que no me dijiste nada?¿porque me negaste la posibilidad de ser padre – dijo Terry algo furioso

Porque Terry después de la única noche que estuvimos juntos, yo decidí que te dejaría libre y no sería un obstáculo en tu vida y me entere que estaba embarazada cuando ya estábamos tramitando el divorcio y si te lo decía ibas a pensar que con eso te quería retener y no era así por eso te pedir que durante el trámite nunca me buscaras y fuera todo por medio de nuestros abogados, después yo me fui a Europa y jure que ahí seria mi vida y lo cuidaría como madre soltera, mi mama me apoyaba en todo, pero cuando ella murió yo me entere que tenía cáncer y me preocupe por saber quien cuidaría de mi pequeño y es por eso que regrese a América , esperando que tu y Candy lo aceptaran como hijo suyo y le dieran una familia, se que Candy no lo hubiera rechazado, perdóname Terry – dijo Susana mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su llanto

Susana, simplemente no se que decir, en este momento has dado un giro de 360º jamás me imagine tener un hijo – dijo Terry que caminaba de pared a pared de la sala

Terry por favor te suplico que lo cuides, eres lo único que tiene, por favor se que entre nosotros nunca hubo amor, pero eres su padre, créeme que no te molestaría si yo estuviera sana pero no lo estoy- dijo Susana en forma de suplica

Está bien Susana te prometo que velare por él y lo cuidare siempre, aunque sé que no será sencillo – dijo Terry que todavía no estaba 100% consciente de que era padre

Gracias Terry, te estaré siempre agradecida- dijo Susana con lagrimas en los ojos

Después de un suspiro y con una sonrisa dijo Terry – puedo verlo , quiero conocerlo

Claro que si Terry, ahorita está en el cuarto de alado ,pero es un niño muy activo, lo cuida su niñera ya que hay acciones que yo ya no puedo hacer con el – dijo Susana de forma muy triste pues le dolía saber que pronto se alejaría para siempre de su hijo

Cuando Terry entro a la habitación del niño, encontró a un pequeño de aproximadamente 2 años y fracción que jugaba a la pelota con la niñera, era un niño realmente bello, era muy similar a Terry tenia le cabello castaño y ojos color zafiro como los de el de tez blanca

Cuando el niño vio que su mama estaña en la puerta , este se acerco corriendo y la tomo por la mano diciendo – mama juegas – con una gran sonrisa

Si amor ahorita vengo a jugar contigo – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa al niño

Terry quien estaba para atrás de Susana veía toda la escena con encanto

Susana puedo acercarme – dijo Terry que no sabía cómo hacer contacto con el niño

Si , mira – dijo Susana infundiéndolo confianza a Terry – amor ven que hay alguien que quiere conocerte

El niño fue esta donde estaba su mama, y se quedo observado muy detenidamente a Terry

Mira Alex el es Terry y quiere jugar a la pelota contigo lo aceptas en tu equipo – dijo Susana con una sonrisa

El niño se quedo pensativo y después de unos segundos dijo – si mami

Así Terry pasó unas horas jugando y conociendo a su hijo, para cuando el niño tuvo que ir a dormir la siesta ya se habían hecho amigos y fue cuando pudo platicar ya en forma más serena con Susana

Y dime cual es su nombre completo, porque ahorita le dijiste Alex – dijo Terry quien ya tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre su hijo

Mira el se llama Terrece Alexander , pero siempre le digo Alex y solo tiene mis apellido pero si tu quieres puede tener los tuyos- dijo ella

Claro que los tendrá , el es un Grandchester, pero dime Susana no crees que el sufrirá cuando te vayas- dijo el tratando de ser lo las sutil posible

Si yo se que sufrirá y eso me parte el corazón ,pero ahorita él es muy pequeño y se recuperara pronto además para eso te tendrá a ti que estarás a su lado- dijo ella con tristeza

Te lo prometo de ahora en adelante el será mi vida- dijo Terry con una sonrisa

Después de esa visita Terry iba diario a ver a su hijo, entre ellos 2 comenzó a nacer una bonita relación, el niño obtuvo los apellidos de él y un día antes de que Susana se fuera a Francia fue la despedida y Terry que ya se había empezado a llevar cosas del niño a su departamento por fin se llevo al niño, para así comenzar una vida como padre

El día de la despedida Terry prometió a Susana que cuidaría mecho al niño y que no se preocupara que el velaría por él y daría su vida por él y le agradeció por el regalo de ser papa , Susana por su parte le pidió perdón por la separación con Candy y le dio las gracias por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y le pidió que buscara su felicidad

Después Susana se despidió de su hijo, le dijo que se iría de viaje pero que desde donde estuviera siempre lo cuidaría y le dijo que cuidara mucho de su padre, que él lo quiere como ella

Luego de eso Susana subió al barco que la llevaría a Francia a pasar sus últimos días, Terry subió al niño en a su automóvil y se dirigió a su departamento , cuando llego le dio de cenar al niño y lo acostó en su cama, era un niño muy bien portado para su corta edad y estaba feliz de saber que su mejor amigo era su papa

Terry se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar como tan rápido había su vida cambiado tanto, hace una semana se encontraba solo pensando en Candy y ahora estaba acompañando por su hijo, ahora si tenía una razón para vivir

Mientras esto ocurría en NY la misma semana en Lakewood también había sido entretenida, después de despertar Candy paso otros 4 días en el hospital ya que como la bala si había dañado parta de su pulmón tenía que seguir en observación

Archí, Anthony y Albert se turnaban para cuidarla ya que los 3 querían estar todo el tiempo con ella , Albert decir que él era el tutor casi casi era el padre y por eso el la tenía que cuidar , Anthony se oponía diciendo que él era el novio y por eso tenía más derecho y Archí objetaba que él era el paladín estrella quien siempre estuvo con ella. Anni iba todos los días a verla

Cuando por fin salió del hospital, todos fueron por ella, el doctor dio la indicación de que por nada del mundo se podía exponer al frio ni a ninguna corriente de aire pues podría afectar mucho su salud

En el trayecto del hospital a la mansión Anthony iba en el asiento trasero junto a ella, la mantenía abrazada y acurrucada hacia su pecho a Archí y a Albert no les quedo más remedio que ir en otro auto, que Anthony dujo que si iban todos en el mismo Candy no iría cómoda

Al llegar a la mansión fue bien recibida por todos los sirvientes que le tenían gran aprecio, en la mansión se vivía un ambiente de felicidad ya que todos se habían preocupado por la salud de ella

Como no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que se encontraba débil, Anthony aprovecho y la subió cargando por las escaleras Candy. Estos 2 enamorados disfrutaban tanto de la compañía de uno con el otro que buscaban cualquier pretexto para estar juntos y tener el contacto del otro

A la mañana siguiente de su regreso del hospital Albert había planeado que como los 4 habían estado cansados por todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital cuidando de Candy, todos tuvieran una semana de descanso de sus labores

Esa mañana Albert se levanto muy temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver como se encontraba Candy, pero al entrar a la habitación vio que alguien ya le había ganado la idea

Hola Candy ,como te encuentras – dijo Albert al abrir la puerta

Hola Albert, muy bien y mejor porque tengo la compañía de mi dulce Anthony – dijo Candy quien se encontraba sentada un su cama tomando la mano de Anthony

Veo que me ganaste la idea de visitar primero a Candy , sobrino – dijo Albert sonriendo acercándose a su sobrino

Claro Albert, tenía que venir a darle los buenos días a mi novia- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano de Candy

A ver dime como este eso de que tu novia Anthony, recuerda que yo soy el tutor y tengo que dar mi visto bueno para ese noviazgo – dijo Albert tratando de ponerse serio pero no podía

Disculpa Albert no creí que te opusieras, pero a ver distinguido seños Andrew me concede la mano de la señorita Candy White Andrew – dijo Anthony haciendo una pequeña reverencia en broma hacia su tío

En ese momento entro Archí a la habitación que también había tenido la misma idea que los 2 anteriores

Anthony que tonterías haces compórtate – dijo Archí que estaba viendo el ridículo que hacia su primo

Déjalo Archí no ves que está pidiendo mi mano – dijo Candy que estaba divertida de la situación en que se encontraba su amado

A entonces para pedir tu mano a Albert hay que hacer eso , me los hubieras dicho antes y yo también lo hago – dijo Archí riéndose y poniéndose en la misma posición que su primo

Chicos ya compórtense y no es necesario que hagan eso, yo estoy de acuerdo con quien Candy escoja ella es libre de saber con quién estará- dijo Albert un poco más serio, aunque trataba de no burlarse de sus sobrinos

Y bien Candy a quien escoges – dijeron los 2 al unisonó

Lo siento Archí pero mi corazón ya escogió desde hace tiempo a mi adorado Anthony – dijo ella un poco ruborizada

En eso la emoción de Anthony fue tal que corrió a abrazar a su novia, sin pensar que ella estaba débil y todavía tenía la herida de la bala , así que en el cuarto solo se oyó un pequeño quejido

Con cuidado Anthony – gritaron Archí y Albert al ver la cara de dolor de Candy con el abrazo

Lo siento Candy perdóname, no recordé que esta la herida en la espalda – dijo Anthony de forma apenada, no había recordado la situación de su novia

No te preocupes Anthony solo trata de no ser tan efusivo – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Anthony recuerda que Candy todavía no está bien, mídete un poco – dijo Albert un poco serio, pero es que no permitiría que nada le pasara a su pequeña y estaba consciente que Candy no estaba del todo bien

Lo sé Albert disculpa – dijo Anthony

Bueno chicos bajemos a desayunar y después regresamos con Candy- dijo Albert a sus sobrinos

Albert yo quiero bajar a desayunar con ustedes – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Lo siento pequeña pero hoy no saldrás de tu habitación recuerda que te recomendaron reposo absoluto por lo menos 3 días mas – dijo Albert de manera determinante

Ya se tengo una idea , porque no pedimos que nos suban a todo el desayuno aquí para que así Candy no desayune sola y nosotros estemos con ella – dijo Archí sonriente

Si me parece buena idea, podemos Albert – dijo Anthony en forma de suplica

Que voy a hacer con ustedes, chicos, pero está bien pidan que suban el desayuno pero solo por hoy está bien – dijo Albert cediendo ante sus sobrinos

así pasaron 2 meses la vida en Lakewood era de lo mas cómoda para todos los habitantes, Anthony y Candy cada día más enamorados Archí y Anni conociéndose mas como novios en una relación estable y Albert aceptando la idea de que ahora si había perdido para siempre el amor de Candy . Mientras tanto en NY Terry se acostumbraba a su vida como padre

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado,<p>

Sé que el capitulo anterior hice sufrir un poco a todas las seguidoras de Terry por eso quise compensárselo un poco aquí, como ustedes saben el no es mi favorito , pero gracias a sus comentarios le eh ido tomando un poco de afecto al personaje, ya que como saben mi inspiración siempre ha sido Anthony

Quiero agradecer todos lo comentarios que me dejan créanme realmente son muy importantes y son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo , esta historia comenzó siendo mía pero con la ayuda de ustedes la eh ido moldeando para que sea del agrado de todas

También quiero agradecer que me hayan dado chance de publicar hasta hoy pero es que estaba en exámenes y un estoy pero me di un tiempo

Como siempre espero sus reviews no importa si es un crítica comentario o sugerencia

Un pequeño adelanto: el compromiso de Anthony y Candy, la reacción de la tía abuela, la vida de Terry como padre y un nuevo amor ¿Para quién?


	21. Chapter 21un dia como antes

Un día como antes

Después de estos 2 meses en los que Candy había pasado en recuperación luego del incidente con Eliza, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Por la mañana los cuatro desayunaban y convivían un rato, al medio día Archí y Albert salían junto con George para las empresas Andrew y dejando a Anthony y Candy juntos toda la tarde hasta que regresaban por la noche, ellos pasaba la tarde conversando sobre cualquier tema, recorrían y cuidaban el jardín juntos, realmente eran una pareja que demostraba su amor en cualquier sitio, sin esconderlo como lo hacían muchas parejas de la alta sociedad

Pero Anthony consideraba que ya era tiempo de formalizar su relación, porque aunque los dos sabían que era novios, su amor era demasiado grande como para solo permanecer así más tiempo. Así que Anthony deseaba pedirle a Candy que se casara con él, pero no encontraba la manera adecuada para hacerlo. Hasta que una mañana después de que Albert y Archí salieron como siempre a trabajar, él le pidió a Candy que si lo ayudaba con el jardín

Candy, princesa te gustaría ayudarme hoy con el jardín, es que es tiempo de plantar nuevas rosas – dijo Anthony tomando a Candy de la mano, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

Por supuesto, sabes que me encanta ayudar con el jardín y más si al que tengo que ayudar es a ti – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Pues vamos de una vez, pero primero tenemos que pasar por el cobertizo para tener todo lo necesario, ¿te parece bien? – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura de manera seductora

Luego de un tierno beso que fue subiendo de intensidad entre ambos, los jóvenes Andrew salieron de la mansión hasta llegar al cobertizo, cuando llegaron Anthony le dijo que no había el suficiente abono para plantar la nueva estirpe

¿Y qué vamos a hacer Anthony? Ya me había ilusionado con trabajar en el jardín hoy – dijo ella un todo triste

Disculpa princesa, pero pensé que teníamos todo lo necesario y pues solo hay 2 soluciones, una es que avise a la mansión y mañana nos lo traigan del pueblo y la otra es que vayamos nosotros al pueblo más cercano por el – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, ya que esperaba que Candy tomara la opción dos para que su plan funcionara

A mí me gusta la segunda opción así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos – dijo ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su príncipe

Está bien Candy, pediré que nos lleven de una vez al pueblo para que podamos regresar lo antes posible – dijo Anthony mientras se dirigía a mansión

En el trayecto hacia el pueblo Anthony y Candy iban abrazados en la parte trasera del auto, conversando y recordando su primera salida juntos

Sabes algo Anthony me hubiera gusta venir cabalgado junto a ti hacia el pueblo como la primera vez– dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el pecho de el

A mi también princesa, pero recuerda que tu todavía no estás bien del todo, y prometí que te cuidaría como a mi vida, te juro que nunca mas volverás a estar en peligro por mi culpa – dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco culpable de lo sucedido con Eliza, dándole una beso en la frente a su Candy

Anthony pero tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió – dijo ella mientras lo miraba hacia los ojos

No princesa, pero sabes lo que sentí a pensar que te podía perder, lo que sentí al saber que tu estaba ahí luchando por tu vida y yo no podía hacer nada, fueron los momentos más difíciles de mi vida – dijo él mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla

Candy limpio con su mano la lagrima que caía de Anthony y dijo- Anthony yo sentí lo mismo cuando me dijeron que habías muerto – ella comenzó a llorar después de decir esto, al recordar todo lo que le había pasado después de esa mentira

Princesa ya no hay que pensar cosas tristes mejor hay que pensar que la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla y disfrutar que estamos juntos, además recuerda que eras más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo el dándole una sonrisa, ella lo abrazo más fuerte, quería sentirlo, respirar su aroma saber que él estaba ahí siempre

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, Anthony le pidió al chofer que los esperara en tal sitio, que ellos iban a caminar un rato y después volverían por la tarde, a lo que el chofer asintió

Bueno Anthony y donde compraremos el abono – dijo ella curiosa, ya que lo que le había dicho Anthony al chofer la había sacado un poco de onda que pensaba que solo comprarían y regresarían a la mansión

El abono lo compraremos al último primero quiero caminar un rato por el pueblo ¿no crees que ya llevamos mucho tiempo encerrados en la mansión princesa? – dijo el tomándola de la mano

Si Anthony tienes razón, vamos a caminar una rato ya que ustedes me han tenido tan consentida que casi me cargaban a todos lado, ya no recordaba cómo era caminar – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Anthony comenzó a reírse del comentario que había hecho Candy – pero lo hacíamos por qué no estabas bien además porque eres una princesa y así había que tratarte

Luego de unos minutos caminando por el pueblo, Anthony observo que a lo lejos había una calesita y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Porque sonríes Anthony – dijo Candy de forma curiosa

Mira ya viste que hay ahí – dijo el dirigiéndola hacia la calesita

Anthony es una calesita – dijo ella sonriendo - ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez?

Si Candy, claro que me acuerdo; se me ocurrió una idea ¿quieres subir?-dijo el

Anthony pero no crees que ya estamos un poco grandes para eso – dijo ella aunque en realidad si quería subir

No Candy jamás estaremos demasiado grandes como para disfrutar - dijo el tomándola de la mano

Está bien, vamos – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la calesita

Ambos subieron a la calesita y lo disfrutaron tanto o más como la primera vez que se había fugado al pueblo, después de eso siguieron caminando por el pueblo, viendo tiendas, comiendo un helado tomados de la mano, la gente los observaba extraño pues en aquella época no muchas personas demostraba su amor tan abiertamente

Luego de un largo rato caminando Anthony dijo – Candy no crees que debemos comer algo ya tengo hambre

Si yo también – dijo ella tocándose el estomago

Ya sé que te parece si vamos por una salchicha – dijo él con una sonrisa

Vamos tiene mucho que no como una – dijo Candy – te cuerdas de aquella vez que no sabias como comerla – ella comenzaba a reírse al recordar aquel momento

Anthony también rio y dijo – si lo recuerdo de no haber sido por ti me hubieran golpeado

Luego de esto ambos entraron y pidieron una salchicha la comieron, cuando salieron caminaron hacia un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca los 2 estaba realmente felices igual que la primera vez ahora todo se había vuelto a repetir .comenzaba a caer la tarde realmente era una vista hermosa

Y ahora a donde vamos Anthony – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Ya se quiero ir a un lugar más alto - dijo el tomándola de la mano

Anthony a donde quieres ir – dijo Candy en forma curiosa aunque se imaginaba a dónde irían pues muchos años atrás estas mismas palabras las había dicho ella

Tu sígueme, es una sorpresa – dijo el levantándose tomándola la mano a ella para caminar hacia su objetivo

Candy y Anthony subieron hasta los más alto de la iglesia que se encontraba en el pueblo como tantos años atrás lo habían hecho

Anthony sabes una cosa – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Que princesa – dijo él mientras la mantenía abrazada

Que hoy se ha repetido uno de los días más felices de mi vida, todas la cosas que vivimos aquel día – dijo ella

Candy también para mi ese fue un día sumamente feliz y especial lo guarde siempre en mi memoria y por eso quise que se repitiera tal como fue – dijo él mientras sacaba de su pantalón una moneda – mira siempre la llevo conmigo

Al ver esto una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Candy y dijo – Anthony la guardaste – en ese momento ella saco otra moneda igual de la bolsa de su falda – mira yo también siempre la llevo conmigo

Candy princesa te amo – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso

Después de beso que significo tanto para ellos, Anthony se separo un poco y comenzó a ponerse de rodillas mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón

Candy hace muchos años tuvimos un día muy similar a este éramos muy jóvenes, pero ahora sé que ese día significó mucho en la vida de de ambos y que jamás lo olvidamos, ahora quiero que este nuevo día signifique aun mas para nosotros así que Candy princesa ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – dijo el abriendo una pequeña caja que contenía una anillo sumamente hermoso tenia forma de corazón era de diamante pero con 2 pequeñas piedras una era un zafiro azul y la otra era una esmeralda verde

Anthony claro que me quiero casar contigo, mi deslumbrante Anthony eres mi vida – dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de este

Candy en este momento soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – decía él mientras le daba vueltas en el aire a ella

Anthony coloco el anillo en el dedo de Candy, después de una minutos que permanecieron abrazados ambos bajaron del campanario donde estaban y regresaron a la mansión

En al camino a la mansión fueron todo el tiempo abrazados , ella se quedo dormida un rato sobre el regazo de él , Anthony la iba protegiendo, en realidad eran una pareja hermosa , cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión él, la despertó con una suave beso en los labios

Cuando entraron ya se encontraban ahí Archí, Albert, Anni y Paty ya que Anthony desde varias semanas antes les había avisado de lo que pensaba a hacer, así que todos sus amigos les organizaron una pequeña reunión para festejar

Pero que sorpresa – dijo Candy al entrar y ver a todos ahí esperándolos, en eso voltio a ver a Anthony – ya tenias todo planeado verdad amor

Claro princesa y lo mejor es que salió a la perfección – dijo él con una sonrisa

Todos querían saber que era lo que había pasado, pero no sabían cómo preguntar a sí que Anthony se adelanto y dijo – a todos los presentes, quiero presentarle a mi prometida, mu futura esposa Candy

Todos los recibieron entre aplausos y felicitaciones, así transcurrió la noche

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, era una mañana muy alegre Candy platicaba con sus amigas mientras Anthony estaba con Archí y Albert

Oye Anthony se que todavía no arreglas nada con la tía abuela, pero creo que si quieres hacer bien la cosas con respecto a casarte con Candy debes hablar con ella y solucionar todo de una vez – dijo Albert

Si Albert eso ya lo había pensado, así que yo quería viajar hoy mismo a chicago en compañía tuya y de Archí a ver la tía abuela – dijo Anthony de forma seria pues aunque ya había perdonado a la tía abuela todavía estaba decepcionado de ella

Está bien Anthony y saldremos todos a ver a la tía abuela, pero por favor Anthony trata de entender ella es dura pero por dentro de verdad te quiere – dijo Albert tratando de que su sobrino entrara en razón

No lo sé Albert, lo único que espero es que no se oponga a mi compromiso con Candy, porque eso si es inevitable – dijo Anthony serio

No te preocupes por eso, si la tía abuela se opone cuentas con todo mi apoyo – dijo Albert demostrándole a Anthony de que él estaba de su lado

Por la noche los 4 viajaron en dirección hacia chicago, fue un viaje un poco largo, pero como todos ellos se llevaban muy bien no les fue pesado, cuando llegaron a la mansión no los esperaban, pero en cuanto oyó la tía abuela a Albert salió a recibirlo sin imaginar que esta vez venía acompañado

Albert , Archí, Anthony , Candy , que alegría chicos que hayan regresado – dijo la tía abuela que los últimos meses se había arrepentido de todo lo que les había hecho a sus sobrinos y realmente se había sentido muy sola ahora que se había marchado

Tía abuela necesitamos hablar con usted – dijo Anthony en forma fría

Esto le dolió en el corazón a la señora, pero sabía que lo tenía merecido

Si dime Anthony – dijo la tía abuela tratando de contener las ganas de ir corriendo y abrazar a su sobrino, que desde que había despertado no lo había visto

Tía abuela solo quiero informarle de mi compromiso que Candy y pedirle su autorización como matriarca de la familia Andrew – dijo el de forma seria y formal

Por supuesto que si Anthony, por favor perdóname, se que les hice mucho daño, pero créeme estoy arrepentida no sé cómo podría remediar mi error – dijo la tía abuela de forma sincera

Anthony no pudo mas mantener el corazón frio, pues él no era así y al ver a la tía abuela arrepentida, se acerco a brazo a la señora

Tía abuela no hay nada que perdonar yo ya pude dejar eso en el pasado así como creo que Candy también ya lo hizo aunque si tengo que reconocer que nos hizo mucho daño – dijo Anthony

Candy creo que la más afectada en todo esto siempre has sido tú, por favor perdóname – dijo la tía abuela

Tía como Anthony le dijo eso ya está en el pasado, ahora solo hay que tratar de ser felices, para que esta sea una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas – dijo Candy mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a la tía abuela

Después de estar charlando por un largo rato Albert, Archí, Anthony, Candy y la tía abuela acordaron que en 2 semanas seria la fiesta de compromiso de Anthony y Candy y en 6 meses se casaría, ya que de ser por ellos se casaban en ese mismo momento

Así pasaron 2 semanas y la fiesta de compromiso había sido todo un éxito Candy había lucido un hermoso vestido que le había regalado Albert traído desde Francia y Anthony había salido con un elegante esmoquin negro

En todos los diarios esa había sido la nota del día la señorita Candy White Andrew anuncia su compromiso con el joven Anthony Brower Andrew

Esta noticia llego hasta los diarios de NY y un joven actor la leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Mi tarzan pecosa, voy que ya te encuentras mejor y has comenzado a forma tu felicidad, yo estoy también tratando de encontrarla aunque ya encontré una pequeñita parte de ella que espero conozcas pronto – pensó Terry mientras leía un diario de camino a su departamento

Cuando llego a su departamento abrió la puerta y una pequeña personita corrido a abrazarlo de la pierna

Papa regresaste – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Así campeón y mira que te traje – dijo Terry sacando una paleta para su hijo

En estos más de 2 meses que se había convertido en papa, Terry cada día aprendía cosas nueva sobre su hijo y su cariño creía cada vez mas aunque a la vez cada día era más difícil poder poner en orden su vida

Por las mañanas Terry bañaba y le daba de desayunar a su hijo , al medio día llegaba la niñera que había contratado para cuidarlo, aunque él prefería hacerlo, pero necesitaba tiempo para ir a los ensayos de su obra , así que cuando la niñera llegaba el salía a trabajar ,pero trataba de terminar lo antes posible para ver al niño y siempre que regresaba le llevaba algún regalo , por la noches prepara su cena del niño y le leía algún cuento , pero a pasar de que su vida se había vuelto más pesada , era una de las etapas más bellas que hubiera vivido

Así pasaron los meses hasta que un día Terry revisaba la correspondencia y encontró un sobre con una invitación que decía

Sr Terrece Grandchester

Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la unión matrimonial entre el Sr Anthony Brower y Srta la White Andrew

Cuando Terry leyó esto solo sonrió y pensó – ahí estaré Candy no puedo dejarte solo ese día, espero seas feliz

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Hola como siempre quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios, no saben cómo me alaga el recibirlos y me pone muy feliz el hecho de que les guste mi historia

También quiero decirles si hay alguna escena o algo que les gustaría que pasara en la historia díganme y si lo puedo adaptar por qué no, que les parece mi idea

Les aviso que ahora si le quedan poco capítulos a esta historia, porque ya quiero ir escribiendo otra

Bueno me despido y por favor no se les olvide enviar sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, sugerencia o comentario


	22. Chapter 22 La boda

La boda

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde aquel incidente con Eliza. Terry era una padre excelente que solo vivía para cuidar y dar cariño a su hijo, Archí y Anni estaban ya con los planes para su boda que sería cuando sus primos regresaran de su luna de miel, Albert seguía como cabeza de los Andrew cada vez más convencido de tener que aceptar esta situación, siempre apoyado de su gran amigo y mano derecha George, mientras que Anthony y Candy se preparaban para su próxima boda ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para este evento

Candy pasaba junto con la tía abuela y Anni todos los días revisando los preparativos de la boda. La tía abuela estaba muy emocionada pues después de reconciliarse con sus sobrinos había cambiado parte de su carácter y le gustaba participar en todo, además quería devolverles un poco de la felicidad que ella misma les había quitado

Mientras que Anthony tomaba cursos intensivos con Albert, Archí y George sobre cómo manejar los negocios Andrew pues cuando regresara de su luna de miel también tenía que trabajar con ellos

Habían sido unas semanas un poco pesadas para esta pareja, pero aun así siempre buscaban algún tiempo en el que pudieran estar juntos. Faltaba una semana para la boda Anthony y cando no habían tenido mucho tiempo para platicar hasta que una mañana el estaba cuidando de sus rosa, pues tenía el día libre cuando de pronto sintió como alguien llegaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda

Amor ¿Qué haces? Te estaba esperando arriba, para que me acompañes por mi vestido – dijo Candy mientras lo mantenía abrazado

Disculpa princesa, pero como vi que todavía no estabas lista hace un rato pensé que tenía un poco de tiempo para ver cómo estaban mis rosas – dijo el volteando para ver el rostro de su amada dedicándole una sonrisa

Solo porque amo tus rosas, te perdono – dijo ella tratando de hacer un puchero

Princesa no te enojes, además si no cuido estas flores, no podre ir a dejarte una nueva cada mañana – dijo él con una sonrisa y acercándose a su

Amada par robar un beso de sus labios

Después de un dulce y tierno beso ambos fueron tomados de la mano hacia la mansión, para después ir por el vestido de Candy al centro de la ciudad

Luego de recoger el vestido subieron al auto de la familia y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión, en el camino Candy venia un poco distraída y un poco triste mirando hacia la ventana, cosa que de inmediato Anthony no paso desapercibida

Princesa que tienes, porque vienes tan pensativa – dijo él mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Candy

No es nada amor, solo estoy un poco preocupada quiero que en nuestra boda todo salga bien – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque Anthony la conocía tan bien que sabía que no era eso

Amor quedamos que entre nosotros no habría nunca mentiras mejor dime por que estas se que la boda no es lo que te preocupa – dijo Anthony tomándola por la barbilla para ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba

Está bien – dijo Candy después de un suspiro – lo que pasa es que desde que Salí del hospital no he sabido nada de Terry y la verdad si me preocupa como esta, perdóname amor, pero es que no sé como en realidad como haya tomado lo nuestro, la última vez que nos separamos el cayo en el alcohol – dijo ella realmente preocupada

Princesa, por eso te amo tienes un corazón tan noble y no tengo nada que perdonarte, comprendo muy bien que tu y Terry tuvieron una relación muy bonita y es normal que te sigas preocupando por él, para que te tranquilices te puedo decir que yo he estado en contacto con él, le eh comunicado como va tu salud y sé que está bien pero me pidió que por favor no te digiera nada – dijo Anthony hablando con sinceridad

Estas seguro, por que damos que seguiríamos siendo amigos y yo ni una carta e recibido – dijo Candy un poco triste

No te preocupes Candy, sino te ha escrito es porque al principio si le costó un poco tener que aceptar la situación, pero después le surgió un imprevisto que lo ha mantenido muy ocupado pero feliz – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

¿Un imprevisto? De que se trata Anthony dime – dijo ella con curiosidad

No te puedo decir princesa, pero te enteraras el día de la boda que lo veas – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de misterio

¿El día de la boda?¿como? si yo no lo he invitado – dijo ella, que sabía que reviso una y mil veces las invitaciones enviadas

A lo mejor tu no , pero yo si lo invite y me dijo que si vendrá, así que no seas ansiosa y espérate para verlo – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa juguetona, adoraba dejar a su amada en suspenso

Anthony que malo eres, sabes que no me gustan estos juegos – dijo Candy cruzando los brazos un poco molesta

Princesa no te enojes yo no puedo hacer nada , así me lo ha pedido el en su última carta que me envió , perdóname si – dijo el acercándose para abrazarla más fuerte y robarle un beso

Está bien, creo que ese día tendré que arreglar algunas cuentas con él,- dijo ella con un gesto mientras le cerraba el ojo a su amado – pero cambiando de tema, muchas gracias amor por invitarlo yo quería que él estuviera el día de mi boda

Yo lo sé princesa, por eso lo hice – dijo él , después de eso ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso

Así pasaron los días, cada vez estaba más próxima la fecha de la boda, paty y su abuela habían llegado desde florida para estar presentes, Anni se había mudado a la mansión desde hace una semana , Archí y Albert habían bajado un poco a la intensidad de trabajo en las empresas para poder estar también en los preparativos, este iba a ser un evento único en la sociedad no solo por el poder que tenia la familia Andrew sino también por el amor y afecto que muchas personas le tenían a Candy y Anthony

Un día antes Albert organizo una comida en la mansión de Lakewood para todos los amigos más cercanos, ya que sabía que en la boda a lo mejor no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con la pareja ya que habría muchos invitados

Durante la comida hubo un ambiente muy agradable para todos, recordaron mucho de los momentos bueno que tuvieron con ambos, para cuando ya era tarde cada uno paso enfrente y les dijo todo lo que deseaba que viniera para el futuro

El primero en pasar fue Archí:

Candy , Anthony que les puedo decir, eh vivido tantas cosas con ustedes, contigo Anthony más que mi primo eres como mi hermano, recuerdas todo los momentos juntos que pasamos éramos los 3 mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos, la vida me quito un hermano pare me regreso otro, espero seas muy feliz a lado de la mujer que amas, yo sé todo lo que siempre sentiste por ella , recuerda que desde que los 3 la conocimos prometimos cuidarla siempre, mientras no estuviste Stear y yo cumplimos nuestra promesa y ahora nos toca a ti y a mi seguirla cumpliendo, en cuanto a ti Candy desde que te conocí supe que eras única y muy especial es todo lo que has tenido que pasar para encontrar tu felicidad y ahora te deseo que seas la más feliz del mundo siempre contaras conmigo y recuerda si él te hace algo aunque sea mi primo tu solo tienes que llamar al paladín numero uno y ahí estaré gatita

Después de eso Archí se dirigió a su lugar, Anthony y Candy estaban realmente conmovidos por las palabras de su primo

Siguieron Anni y Paty

Candy , Anthony nosotros solamente queremos desearles lo mejor, que sean my felices, se lo merecen

Muchas gracias chicas – dijeron los 2 con una gran sonrisa

Prosiguió la tía abuela

Mis queridos sobrinos , creo que lograron superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les presento , yo estoy segura que su amor será más que eterno, les deseo toda la felicidad que pudieran encontrar , además recuerden que la familia necesitara un heredero pronto

Ambos jóvenes se sacaron mucho de onda con lo que había dicho la abuela , en primer lugar porque no era posible que ella hablara con tanta facilidad de estos temas y en segundo lugar porque era algo que no habían imaginado , así que solo rieron ante tal ocurrencia

Albert fue el último en hablar

Candy , Anthony las dos personas que más querido en esta vida ahora van a estar juntas , Anthony sabes , me recuerdas mucho a Rosemary con un corazón tan puro y noble , se que serás la pareja perfecta para mi pequeña jamás pensé tener un sobrino tan valiente y decidido estoy seguro que mi hermana estará sumamente orgullosa del hombre que trajo al mundo donde quiera que este y también estará muy feliz de la mujer que has elegido para formar parte de tu vida , ahora Candy , pequeña te conocí cuando yo era un joven y tu una linda niña que lloraba después de una despedida , te rescate cuando caías por la cascada , fui a Londres para protegerte en el colegio , viví contigo cuando tuve amnesia y gracias a ti me recupere , eres una de las personas que mas a influido en mi vida se cuanto has sufrido pero me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado la verdadera felicidad , siempre contaras conmigo donde quieras que este, como siempre lo has hecho aunque ahora habrá alguien más para protegerte recuerda que yo estaré contigo siempre , bueno chicos espero sean muy felices y este solo sea al comenzó de una nueva etapa

Después de decir esto Anthony y Candy se levantaron de su lugar y corrieron a abrazar a Albert sus palabras realmente los habían conmovido , así permanecieron durante unos segundos , todos los asistentes a la comida estaban realmente conmovidos con las palabras de la cabeza de la familia Andrew, luego de unos minutos la comida prosiguió hasta el anochecer , Albert se retiro un poco antes que los demás sin ser visto y fue a la mansión que estaba en el bosque donde había vivido un tiempo ahí se encontró con George

Veo que por fin has tenido de decir adiós a esa esperanza verdad amigo – dijo George al ver el estado en el que había llegado su amigo

Así es amigo , tenía que decir adiós, mañana ella se casara con mi sobrino, ellos son felices es momento de resignarme , mañana me tocara entregarla en el altar – dijo Albert mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Albert sabias que esto pasaría – dijo George mientras tomaba a su amigo por el hombro

Yo lo sé , pero la he amado siempre, es hora de buscar mi camino y encontrar la felicidad por mi mismo – dijo Albert mirando hacia el ventanal del estudio

Así es amigo, yo estaré junto a ti siempre – dijo George infundiéndole confianza a quien más que su amigo era como un hijo para el

Así tanscurrio la noche y parte de la mañana la hora se estaba acercando , Candy estaba en su habitación ya con los últimos detalles de su arreglo ayudada por Anni y paty , mientras Anthony era asesorado por Archí. Mientras la tía abuela ponía en orden a todos los sirvientes para que todo fuera un éxito , Albert estaba en el estudio viendo que las reservaciones para la luna de miel estuviera de acuerdo a lo que había planeado con Anthony

El momento había llegado, Albert toco la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña, cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa , estaba bellísima nunca la había visto así

Candy , pequeña , esta hermosa – dijo él con una sonrisa

Gracias Albert , estoy nerviosa ¿ y si no le gusto a Anthony ¿ - dijo ella con nerviosismo

Sería un ciego si no le gustas, pero ya es hora bajemos de una vez – dijo él mientras le ofrecía su mano caballerosamente

Albert no me sueltes, no me dejes caer nunca – dijo Candy sintiendo la seguridad que Albert siempre le había ofrecido

No pequeña nunca te dejare caer – dijo el sintiendo en su corazón todo el amor que sentía por ella

Así caminaron hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla que se encontraba dentro de la mansión , la iglesia había sido adornada con miles de rosas dulce Candy realmente se veía como un lugar mágico , ya todos los invitados estaban dentro esperando a la hermosa novia

Cuando Anthony vio entrar a la Candy se quedo sin palabras, estaba realmente bella , llevaba un vestido sumamente fino que había sido hecho a la medida mandado a traer desde París con un corte de princesa, llevaba un ramo hecho de dulces Candy su pelo recogido y un collar de parlas que había pertenecido a la mama de Anthony , lucia esplendida

Así caminaron Albert y Candy hasta llegar al altar donde Albert dio la mano de Candy a Anthony y le dijo – Anthony te llevas mi mayo tesoro por favor cuídalo

Con mi vida misma – dijo Anthony

Así transcurrió la boda Anthony y Candy dieron sus votos matrimoniales , cuando por fin el padre dijo que eran marido y mujer , se dieron un tierno ,pero apasionado beso como sello de la unión de ellos para después caminar tomados de la mano entre los invitados , eran realmente felices al estar fuera de la capilla recibieron abrazos y felicitaciones de los invitados, para continuar con la recepción en el jardín de la mansión de la rosas, brindaron con todos los invitados abrieron el primer baile , con el primer vals que habían bailado hace tantos años

Candy recuerdas esta música – dijo él mientras bailaba con su ahora esposa

Claro que lo recuerdo amor , fue la primera vez que baile con el amor de mi vida, te veías tan apuesto – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Y tú te veías realmente hermosa con el vestido de Archí y Stear – dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa

Que maravilloso momento, la primera vez que lo baile eras mi príncipe , ahora eres mi esposo soy realmente feliz – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Candy soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo – dijo él mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a su amada

Después de un rato los esposos se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal , pues ya estaban un poco cansados de bailar , cuando de repente alguien llego y los sorprendió

Tarzan pecoso con que ya te casaste con tu jardinerito – dijo Terry acercándose a la pareja

Terry pensé que nos dejarías plantados – dijo Anthony saludando y recibiendo un abrazo de Terry

A lo mejor a ti si te dejaba plantado , pero a mi tarzan pecoso jamás – dijo mientas le daba un beso en la mano a Candy caballerosamente

Terry que alegría que hayas venido, aunque sea un poco tarde – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Una disculpa Candy quería llegar antes paro mi invitado no estaba una listo para venir – dijo Terry con una sonrisa

Ya veo , trajiste a alguien , que bueno , pero dime quien es ella – dijo Candy curiosa

No es ella, es el – dijo Terry mirando a Anthony en forma de complicidad

¿El? ¿ Como? – dijo ella realmente confundida

En ese instante una mujer vestida como mucama se acerco cargado a un niño pequeño que comía una paleta , la mujer le dio al niño a Terry quien lo cargo

Mira Candy , quiero presentarte a mi hijo, el es Terrece Alexander Grandchesche – dijo Terry ofreciéndole una sonrisa al niño

Terry , que alegría ya eres papa- dijo ella con una sonrisa – y quien es la mama

Su madre es Susana , es una larga historia – dijo Terry un como cabizbajo

Ella ha venido, quiero saludarla – dijo Candy sonriente

Candy ella salió de viaje por mucho tiempo – dijo Terry viendo como su hijo se entristecía

En eso Anthony le dijo en la oreja a Candy que Susana había muerto , pero el niño no sabía, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Candy

Ya veo, pero que lindo jovencito eres – dijo Candy tratando de hacer sonreír al niño

Si soy igual de guapo que mi papa – dijo el niño viendo a Candy con una sonrisa

Creo que no puedes negar que es tu hijo- dijo Anthony a Terry que en este tiempo por carta se habían hecho muy buenos amigos

Ya chicos no vayan a empezar, me alegro mucho por ti Terry es un gran niño cuídalo mucho – dijo Candy - que sorpresa jamás me imagine verte como padre

Yo tampoco lo había imaginado , pero es lo mejor que me pudo pasar – dijo terry con una sonrisa

Después de una breve platica entre los 3, la fiesta continuo , todos bailaban y se divertían , era una ambiente muy agradable , Terry veía a la feliz pareja mientras su hijo estaba jugando con otro niños que estaban por ahí hasta que alguien se acerco a el

Terry qué bueno que viniste , me entere sobre tu hijo no sabes como me alegra que eres feliz – dijo Albert mientras se sentaba a la do del que alguna vez fue su amigo

Así es Albert sin Alex no se que hubiera hecho, me hubiera hundido en mi soledad, pero dime tu como estas – dijo Terry brindando con su amigo

Yo , aceptando que ahora si la perdí para siempre , pero me alegro de que ella sea por fin feliz – dijo Albert al tiempo que brindaba con Terry

Brindemos por ella , porque ahora si sea feliz y por el por ser a quien su corazón escogió – dijeron al unisonó Albert y Terry

Anthony y Candy siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta hasta la madrugada ,en la mañana partieron hacia Italia donde comenzarían un recorrido por Europa y parte de Asia como parte de la luna de miel que Albert les había regalado, pararías 6 meses viajando y conociendo parte del mundo solos, teniendo de compañía el amor del otro

Cuando iban en el auto en dirección al aeropuerto estaban realmente cansados de la noche anterior , pero antes de quedar profundamente dormidos solo se escucho

Princesa te amo

Amor te amo , todos los momentos difíciles los hemos superado

¿Quieren saber que paso con Terry Albert Anthony y Candy después de la boda?

Continuara

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les haya gustado ,creo que los anteriores no fueron mucho de su agrado =) ya que no recibí muchos comentarios sobre ellos , espero este sea más aceptado<p>

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que comentan, créanme que cada uno de sus comentarios son lo que me impulsan a seguir son el alimento del escritor igual si algo no les gusta me lo pueden decir y tratare de modificarlo, no me molesto porque me lo digan más bien me agrada ver que tiene interés en la historia

Para todas las seguidoras de Terry les aviso no lo dejare solito vendrá algo muy bueno para él, de Albert creo que no hay seguidoras , pero si por ahí hay alguna y quiera algún pedido especial puede hacerlo

Bueno espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	23. Chapter 23Una linda noticia

Una linda noticia

Candy y Anthony pasaron una maravillosa luna de miel recorriendo las ciudades mas emblemáticas de toda Europa conocieron Madrid, Paris, Berlín, Roma. Después de 4 meses viajando y disfrutando su luna miel por fin llegaron a Londres, este era el punto final de su viaje, aquí pasarían los últimos 2 meses de su viaje. Anthony planeo junto con Albert que fuera así ya que quería conocer los lugares donde había estado Candy durante su estancia en el colegio san pablo

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que esta pareja se había instalado en la mansión de los Andrew que se encontraba en esta ciudad, por la mañana disfrutaban del estar juntos y en la tarde salían a caminar y conocer más acerca de esta hermosa ciudad, Candy le contaba a Anthony las anécdotas que tenia de ahí, por ejemplo de la ves que se escapo del colegio para conseguir medicamentos para Terry y en la calle volvió a encontrarse con Albert

Un día mientras Anthony prepara el desayuno para su linda esposa que todavía se encontraba dormida, ya que a pesar de que estaban los sirvientes que cuidaban la mansión a esta pareja siempre le gustaba ser autosuficiente , cuando el joven enamorado subió a la habitación se percato de que su esposa ya no se encontraba en la cama así que comenzó a buscarla al llegar al cuarto de baño se encontró con Candy quien no se encontraba muy bien, se veía pálida, parecía que acababa de vomitar, cosa que preocupo mucho a su esposo

Princesa, amor te sientes bien, que te paso – dijo el de forma preocupada acercándose a ella

Anthony, no me siento nada bien, solo desperté y de inmediato me dieron ganas de volver el estomago, me siento…- ella no pudo finalizar la frase ya que se desmayo en los brazos de su amor

Candy, princesa, reacciona – decía Anthony sumamente preocupado teniendo en brazos el cuerpo de su esposa

Luego de unos instantes Candy volvió en sí, pero se sentía mareada

Anthony por favor ayúdame a sentarme en la cama, siento que todo me da vuelta – dijo ella tocándose con la mano la cabeza

Si amor, pero solo será un instante por que después iremos al médico, haber porque te paso eso – dijo el cargando a su esposa hasta llevarla a la cama

Cuando llegaron al hospital, de inmediato ingresaron a Candy, mientras que Anthony la esperaba en la sala de espera, estaba realmente muy preocupado tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera estar pasando a su amada, inclusive estaba a punto de cancelar lo que faltaba de la luna de miel, con tal de regresar a América y que ella fuera atendida por los mejores especialistas, no sabía si debía llamar a Albert y a la familia para que supiera el estado de su pecosa. Luego de unas horas que para Anthony habían sido eternas por fin salió el médico que estaba atendiendo a Candy

¿Los familiares de la señora Brower?- dijo el medico

Soy yo, soy su esposo – dijo Anthony mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba

Por favor señor pase por aquí – dijo el médico mientras se dirigía aun consultorio privado

Ya dentro del consultorio Anthony estaba de pie completamente ansioso quería saber que pasaba

Doctor dígame que tiene mi esposa – dijo Anthony

Tranquilícese señor, tenemos que esperar un momento a que la señora regrese – dijo el médico con una sonrisa

Está bien – dijo Anthony mientras cruzaba los brazos, estaba desesperado y preocupado – como era posible que este médico estuviera tan calmado y sonriente – pensó

Después de uno minutos Candy ingreso al consultorio caminando ya estaba mejor, se veía sumamente feliz

Amor, veo que ya te encuentras mejor – dijo él mientras se levantaba y caminaba así ella, para caballerosamente acercarle el asiento

Si corazón ya estoy mejor – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ahora si doctor me puede decir que es lo que le paso a mi esposa – dijo Anthony

Tranquilo señor, lo que su esposa tiene en aproximadamente 7 meses se le quitara – dijo el médico con una sonrisa

Como que 7 meses, que no la puede curar antes – dijo Anthony un poco enojado

Tranquilo amor, no has entendido- dijo Candy con una sonrisa – lo que pasa es que seremos papas en 7 meses

¿Cómo? ¿Seremos papas en 7 meses? – Dijo Anthony quien todavía no digería bien la noticia, después de una segundos por fin comprendió todo – amor seremos papas, princesa te amo – mientras decía esto se acercaba para abrasar a su esposa

Luego de unos minutos y unas indicaciones del medico Candy y Anthony salieron del hospital tomados de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la mansión, en el camino iban completamente felices por la noticia que acababan de recibir, jamás se imaginaron que esto pasaría tan rápido

Amor, pero por qué no me habías dicho – dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Lo que pasa , es que yo creo que por la emoción del viaje, de estar juntos , tampoco me había dado cuenta, fue hasta hoy que me comencé a sentir un poco rara – dijo Candy – oye sabes quería decirte algo

¿Que amor?- dijo Anthony mientras la mantenía abrazada

Mira desde que me entere de esta noticia pensé, que nuestra luna de miel ha sido realmente maravillosa y me gusto mucho todos los lugares donde estuvimos, pero creo que ya es mucho tiempo lejos de la familia, extraño a Albert a Anni y a Archí, también me gustaría saber cómo va Terry con el cuidado de su hijo, que te parece si regresamos – dijo Candy mientras veía a los ojos a su esposo

Candy princesa, te comprendo yo también los extraño y muero de ganas de darles la noticia, hoy mismo are las maletas y regresaremos mañana que te parece, pero primero quiero enviarles un comunicado para que todos nos estén esperando – dijo Anthony dedicándole una linda sonrisa a Candy

Me parece perfecto, por eso te amo – dijo Candy

A la mañana siguiente Anthony y Candy, partieron de Londres para regresar a America junto con sus seres queridos

Después de unos días, en la mansión de Lakewood todos estaban completamente emocionados por el regreso de esta pareja, aunque tenían la duda de por que habían interrumpido su luna de miel. Los primeros en llegar a la mansión fueron Archí y Albert, quienes ya habían dejado todo a cargo de George, pues todavía no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo estarian en Lakewood

Oye Albert, cuando se supone que llegan mis adorados primos – decía Archí que se encontraba sentado en la sala junto con Albert que estaba leyendo el periódico

Pues según la carta de Anthony llega mañana en la mañana – dijo Albert

Para que crees que quieran vernos a todos reunidos – dijo Archí, quien estaba sumamente intrigado

No lo sé Archí, en la carta solo decía que necesitaban vernos a todos reunidos – dijo Albert en forma seria, quien todavía no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ver su pequeña con su ahora esposo – oye pero dime cuando llega Anni

Se supone que hoy en la noche, se quedo con la tía abuela viendo lo de su vestido de novia, esto de la boda la trae loca y eso que e todavía faltan 2 meses – dijo Archí un poco estresado

Por la noche llegaron la tía abuela y Anni a la mansión de Lakewood, a la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes de la mansión se levantaron muy temprano, pues Anthony no especifico a que hora llegarían. Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana un auto color negro se estaciono en la entrada principal, todos salieron para ver quién era, del auto descendieron la pareja de enamorados. Albert fue el primero en salir de la mansión, cuando Candy lo vio de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo

Albert, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – decía ella mientras lo mantenía abrazado

Yo también pequeña, no sabes que aburrida es mi vida sin ti – dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Candy

Candy, que comportamientos son esos – dijo la tía abuela, fingiendo estar enojada

Déjala tía abuela, tiene que admitir que tu también los extrañaste – decía Archí quien salió en defensa de Candy y se acercaba abrazar a su primo

Archí, que gusto verte, no sabes lo que es estar en parís y no tener a alguien que me aconsejara que comprar en las tiendas – dijo Anthony mientras reía con su primo

Ya ves debieron llevarme – dijo Archí

No Archí porque arias mal tercio y además tenias que ayudarme a planear nuestra boda – dacia Anni que se acercaba para saludar a los recién llegados

Después de unos instantes entre saludos y recibimientos, todos pasaron a la sala a petición de Anthony. Candy y el se sentaron en un sillón juntos Anni y Archí en otro y Albert en uno individual al igual que la tía abuela

Bueno chicos ahora sí, podrían decirnos cuál es el motivo de su regreso – dijo Albert un poco serio ya que todavía le dolía ver a Candy junto con Anthony

Si ya cuenten, por que interrumpieron su viaje – dijo Archí ansioso

Es que los extrañábamos mucho – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Eso es todo – dijeron Anni y Archí al unisonó

Candy y Anthony rieron al ver la reacción de sus amigos, pero es que no sabían cómo dar la gran noticia que traían

Bueno no,- dijo Anthony sonriente

Entonces – dijo Albert quien también tenía curiosidad por saber

Diles tu amor – dijo Candy a Anthony

Está bien princesa – dijo Anthony volteando a ver a su amada – familia adelantamos nuestro regreso porque queríamos compartir con ustedes la felicidad de nosotros, lo que pasa es que Candy y yo seremos pares en 7 meses

Después de esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta no se imaginaban recibir tal noticia, para Albert fue una daba en el corazón, Archí y anni estaban sorprendidos, la tía abuela dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de unos instantes todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja

Así, transcurrieron los meses Anthony y Candy eran realmente felices, todo lo que antes habían sufrido parecía que ahora era recompensado, el trabajaba por la mañanas junto con Archí y Albert en las empresas Andrew y por la tardes, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible junto con Candy. No se quería pasar ni un minuto alejado de su esposa y disfrutar del embarazo junto con ella diario entre los 2 arreglaban el cuarto de su hijo, Anthony quería que fuera una niña, pero Candy pensaba que sería niño, cuando Anthony salía a trabajar Candy estaba siempre junto con Anni y la tía abuela, que al saber del estado de Candy se habían mudado a la mansión de Lakewood, ya que también hay seria la boda de anni y Archí

El día de la boda había llegado, Anni lucia realmente bella y Archí como siempre sumamente elegante, la ceremonia en la capilla era realmente hermosa y la recepción fue en los jardines de la mansión, todos se encontraban realmente felices la vida a la mansión había vuelto, hace apenas 6 meses había sucedido otra boda igual de hermosa. Candy y Anthony estaban sentados junto con Albert y la tía abuela cuando alguien llego a saludarlos

Como esta mi pareja preferida mi mona pecas y el jardinerito – dijo Terry quien se acercaba a ellos

Terry, que alegría verte – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo

Terry soltó por un segundo la mano de su hijo quien acababa de cumplir 3 años para poder abrazar a Candy , Anthony de inmediato vio al niño se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos

Pecosa veo que la luna de miel te sentó muy bien, como que subiste de peso – dijo Terry en forma de burla

A poco no se ve hermosa así – dijo Anthony defendiendo a su esposa

Candy siempre ha sido hermosa, - dijo Terry en forma galante – pero dime quien te crees para poder cargar a mi pequeño yo – dijo fingiendo enojo – que se me hace que quieres uno igual

Terry, nunca cambiaras verdad, y déjame decir que mi a por pronto tendrá al suyo propio – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Al oír eso Terry sintió un duro golpe en el corazón ya que él hubiera estado encantado de ser el padre del hijo de Candy , así que solo se limito a decir- pues muchas felicidades jardinerito tienes mucha suerte y me alegra saber que pronto sabrás lo que significa que alguien te llame papa

Gracias Terry, lo bueno es que como voy a ser primerizo ya se a quien recurriré cuando necesite ayuda – dijo Anthony mientras estrechaba la mano de Terry

Luego de uno minutos el hijo de Terry fue a jugar con uno niños que se encontraban también ahí en la fiesta, mientras los grandes se quedaron platicando

Y dime Terry como te ha ido en eso de ser padre- dijo Candy, quien ya veía a Terry solo como un buen amigo

Pecosa, pues déjame decirte que ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, pero también es muy difícil, pues como padre soltero y actor a veces no tengo el tiempo necesario para estar con mi hijo y eso me duele- dijo Terry con pesar

Me imagino, oye pero por que no buscas algo que te consuma menos tiempo y así puedas estar más tiempo con el – dijo Anthony, quien estaba platicando también con Terry

Si ya lo he pensado, inclusive estaba pensando que en lugar de ser actor volverme director y así tendría más tiempo para estar con él y no se a lo mejor dentro de unos años hasta comprar un teatro para darle más estabilidad a mi hijo, ya que cuando crezca va a ser mas difícil poderlo estar llevando de gira siempre- dijo Terry

Eso se oye muy bien Terry, te deseo mucha suerte y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros – dijo Candy feliz de ver todos los sueños que tenia Terry

Gracias pecosa, yo lo sé y también espero que les vayas muy bien en esta aventura que apenas comienzan ya que ser padre no será nada fácil – dijo Terry quien veía el gran a mor que había entre Anthony y Candy

Al terminar la fiesta Archí y Anni partieron hacia Europa a pasar su luna de miel, ellos solamente estarían 3 mese viajando pues querían regresar para estar en la etapa final del embarazo de Candy y así conocer a su nuevo sobrino. Así pasaron los meses, los nuevo esposos, ya habían regresado de su viaje les había ido muy bien por el viejo continente, Terry por fin se lanzaba como director de teatro estaba apoyado por su amigo Hathaway a quien le dolía perderlo como actor pero sabía que lo hacía por una buena causa, su hijo y Anthony y Candy ya solo esperaban que terminara el último mes para conocer a su tan esperado hijo, este último mes Albert le había dado a Anthony permiso de faltar al trabajo pues sabía lo que significaba para el estar a la do de Candy

Faltaban solo unos días para la tan esperada llegada, cuando una noche Candy comenzó a sentirse mal y despertó de inmediato a Anthony

Amor, despierta me siento mal – dijo ella preocupada

Tranquila corazón, deja voy a despertar a los demás, para que nos vayamos al hospital – dijo Anthony tratando de calmar a Candy

Cuando salió de la habitación corrió para despertar a Albert y avisarle que se iban al hospital pues Candy comenzaba a sentirse mal, este despertó y llamo a Archí, luego de unos minutos los 3 hombres llevaban a Candy al hospital , Albert manejaba, Archí iba de copiloto y Anthony junto con Candy iban en la parte trasera del auto, los dolores para Candy eran demasiado fuertes realmente se veía muy mal Anthony trataba de calmarla y decirle que pronto pasaría todo eso y tendrán en brazos a su hijo

Al llegar al hospital, Anthony salió del auto con Candy en brazos, Archí se adelanto para pedir ayuda adentro del hospital mientras Albert estacionaba el auto

Candy fue ingresada de inmediato a una habitación, ahí estaba Anthony con ella tomándola de la mano tratando de calmarla ya que se veía muy asustada

Anthony amor, me siento muy mal, sé que esto no es normal -. Decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que por su experiencia como enfermera algo le decía que las cosas a lo mejor no saldrían del todo bien

Tranquila cariño vas a ver que todo saldrá bien y en unos días tendremos a nuestro hijo en Lakewood – decía Anthony dándole una sonrisa a su amada

Amor, promete que si te hacen elegir, lo elegirás a él y lo cuidaras con tu vida, promételo – dijo ella entre lagrimas

Princesa, por favor no digas esas cosas, no pasara nada, tranquilízate – dijo él mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Por favor promételo – dijo ella

Está bien lo prometo, pero eso no pasara – dijo el tratando de infundirle confianza

Gracias, te amo an…- Candy no pudo terminar esta frase, ya que callo desmayada y an la habitación una maquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a sonar

Candy, princesa reacciona- Anthony al ver esto se puso sumamente inquieto y desesperado, en ese momento entraron varios doctores y enfermeras y el fue sacado a la fuerza de la habitación, todo se veía muy caótico parecía que era una de las pesadillas mas terribles que pudiera tener, la vida de su amada y de su hijo estaban en peligro

Continuara

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado<p>

Solo quiero decirles que a partir de aquí no se que camino pueda tomar la historia, ya que mi historia original, terminaba en el capitulo anterior con la **boda de Anthony y Candy**, pero gracias a todos sus comentarios he decidido alargarla hasta que ya no me quede imaginación o deje de interesarles y ya no haya comentarios, ya que para serles sincera ya me dio tristeza tener que darle fin

A todas las seguidoras de Terry todavía hay mucho que contar sobre él, solo denme un poquito de chance ustedes saben que mi amor es Anthony y de Albert prometo que lo recompensare

Y si algo ya no les gusta de la historia por favor díganme, prometo que no me molesto, estoy abierta a opciones va =)

Como siempre agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón todos los comentarios de ustedes así que no se olviden dejarme un reviews ya sabes que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	24. Chapter 24Nala

Nala

Cuando Anthony fue sacado a la fuerza de la habitación por dos enfermeros, llego hasta la sala de espera ahí se encontraba Archi y Albert que al ver la reacción de Anthony de inmediato se acercaron a él para tratar de calmarlo

Albert tomo por la fuerza a Anthony, quien estaba desesperado ya que no le gustaba para nada la condición en que había dejado a su amada

Anthony tranquilo, te tienes que calmar- decía Albert con voz dura mientras lo mantenía sujeto

No Albert, no sabes, ella es muy mal, tengo miedo de que a alguno de los 2 les pase algo – decía Anthony entre sollozos completamente desesperado

Archí al ver que se primo no entraba en razón, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara para que este reaccionara

Anthony ya tranquilo, tienes que ser fuerte ellos te necesitan ahorita, no te puedes dejar vencer- dijo Archí tomando por los hombros a su primo

Luego del golpe de Archí Anthony entro en razón, Albert por fin lo soltó y abrazo de forma protectora a su sobrino

Anthony ahora que ya este más tranquilo nos puedes decir que paso haya adentro – dijo Albert ya separándose de él para que pudiera hablar

No lo sé Albert, fue muy rápido, estaba hablando con Candy mientras esperábamos que entrara a la sala de parto cuando de repente ella se quedo como inconsciente y unos aparatos empezaron a sonar en el interior de la habitación, entraron muchos médicos y enfermeras y me sacaron de ahí – dijo Anthony todavía derramando unas cuantas lagrimas – tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar a ella o a mi hijo

Tranquillo Anthony hay que esperar y tener fe de que todo saldrá bien – dijo Archí tratando de darle ánimos a su primo

Había pasado una hora desde que Candy había entrado a cirugía, cuando llegaron al hospital la tía abuela y Anni, Anthony estaba sentado solo en unas de las bancas sumido en sus pensamientos , todavía tenía en la mente las palabras de Candy de a quien elegir , mientras tanto Albert y Archí fueron a ver a las recién llegadas

Albert, dime como esta Candy – dijo la tía abuela sumamente preocupada

Aun no sabemos tía, pero al parecer no muy bien, el médico no ha salido para dar ninguna información, tenemos que esperar- dijo Albert de forma seria

Después de esto Albert y la tía abuela fueron hacerle compañía a Anthony, mientras que Anni y Archí estaban en otra parte de la sala

Archí tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar a mi hermana, no me gusta el aspecto que tiene Albert y Anthony, estoy muy preocupada – decía Anni mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla

Querida yo también estoy muy preocupado, pero tenemos que esperar y pensar que todo saldrá bien hay que tratar de ser positivos – dijo Archí mientras abrazaba a su esposa, así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que recordó algo – oye te quería pedir un favor

Si dime – dijo ella

Tu sabes que este Terry ha estado al pendiente de la salud de Candy desde que se entero del embarazo, creo que sería conveniente que le avisaras lo que esta pasado- dijo Archí , quien en estos últimos meses se había comenzado a hacer amigo de Terry

Si yo amor yo pensé lo mismo por eso antes de venir con la tía abuela, le envié un comunicado, pienso que llegara mañana por la tarde – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que le daba felicidad que su marido ya haya olvidado su rivalidad de juventud

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas, todos permanecían en silencio, cada unos espera que las noticias que tuvieran no fueran malas, cuando de repente Salió un medico en bata listo para entrar a cirugía

Los familiares de la señora Brower – dijo al medico

Soy yo, por favor dígame como esta mi esposa -dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie, y acercándose al médico , todos demás también se acercaron pero saben que de ahora en adelante todas las decisiones con respecto a Candy

Eran de Anthony

Señor, tengo que decirle que la señora no se encuentra bien tuvo una crisis convulsiva debido a los altos niveles de presión que presentaba, por fin logramos estabilizarla para poder practicarle una cesárea, que en un momento comenzara, pero no podemos garantizarle la vida de los 2 a sí que antes de entrar es necesario que usted me diga, a quien tratar de salvar en caso de que sea necesario – dijo al doctor de manera seria

al oír esto todos los presente se quedaron mudos jamás se imaginaron que esto podía pasar , una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Anni y la tía abuela, Albert y Archí estaban atónitos , mientras que Anthony tenía una expresión que jamás habían visto estaba entre confundido, triste, sentía imponencia hasta de pensar que tenía que tomar una decisión

Doctor salve a los dos, no puede morir ninguno – dijo Anthony mientras una lagrima traicionera recorría su mejilla

eso trataremos, pero es necesario que usted me elija , por si se presenta el caso de que solo se pueda salvar a uno – dijo el doctor, quien trataba de mostrarse serio pero podía ver el dolor que estaba causando en todas estas personas

Anthony suspiro y dijo – está bien, por favor hagas tas lo imposible por que los dos vivan, pero si no se puede salve al bebe – después de decir esto agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, ni él podía creer que había dado semejante sentencia, pero recordaba las palabras de Candy

Después de esto el médico entro al quirófano, Anthony se aisló de todos, quería estar solo y pensar en lo que ahí hecho, regaba a su madre que desde el cielo cuidara de su amada y de su hijo, Archí estaba con Anni, mientras la tía abuela estaba acompañada por Albert, todos estaban realmente devastados por la noticia que habían recibido

Así pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas, cuando de repente salió el médico, todo lleno de sangre, al parecer la cirugía había terminado

Señor Brower – dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Anthony

Que paso como están – dijo Anthony, con suma preocupación, pues tenía miedo de la noticia que podría recibir

Señor ya ha nacido su bebe, es una perfecta niña, en este momento esta siendo revisada por las enfermeras para checar que todo este, en unos momentos más podrá pasarla a ver a los cuneros – dijo al doctor

Al oír estoy el corazón de Anthony se tranquilizo un poco, pero todavía existía un gran temor así que dijo – pero y mi esposa como se encuentra

Logramos salvar a la señora, pero debido a todas las complicaciones que hubo durante al parto, lamento decirle que la señora no podrá volver a tener hijos, ahorita ella está bajo los efectos todavía de la anestesia, así que hasta dentro de varias horas podrá pasar a verla- dijo al médico, que después de dar el parte médico se retiro

Anthony tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de sabes que había tenido una niña estaba bien, pero no sabía como Candy tomaría la noticia de que ya no podría tener más hijos, pues ellos habían soñado con una gran familia

Anni, la tía abuela, Archí y Albert, estaban un poco más tranquilos de saber que el mayor peligro ya había pasado, pero se sentía triste por la consecuencia que trajo todo esto

Amor, tía abuela, creo que sería bueno que se regresaran a la mansión, como pueden ver ya todo está tranquilo y necesitan descansar ya pasaron toda la noche en vela con nosotros – dijo Archí

Si creo que es lo mejor, pero por favor no dejen solo a Anthony y por favor si algo llega a pasar comuníquense de inmediato a la mansión – dijo la tía vuela, dirigiéndose a archí y a Albert

Así la tía abuela y Anni salieron del hospital el chofer, que las había traído ya las estaba esperando fuera, y Archí y Albert se quedaron haciendo compañía a Anthony, para esperar que ya nada malo pasara. Unos minutos mas tarde Salio una enfermera buscando al señor Brower

Señor desea pasar a ver a si bebe – dijo la enfermera

Si, por supuesto -dijo Anthony, quien de inmediato se dirigió a la enfermera

Esta lo condujo por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a lo cuneros, ahí le dio una bata especia para que pudiera entrar al cuarto donde había varios bebes y le explico, que siempre que quisiera verla podía hacerlo a través del cristal

Cuando Anthony entro , después de haberse desinfectado bien , de inmediato reconoció a su hija sin que la enfermera le digiera quien era , era una bebe de unos cuantos cabellos rubios y uno preciosos ojos azules iguales a los de él pero con unas cuantas pequitas en su rostro, la enfermera la cargo y después se la paso a él , en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo, de repente sintió como unas miradas lo observaban por el cristal que protegía a todos los niños, estas miradas eran de Albert y Archí , quienes ya habían investigado como podían ver a su nueva sobrina , Anthony solo les sonrió y levanto un poco a la niña para que la pudieran ver mejor, Albert y Archí estaban tan felices de ver semejante imagen

Cuando Anthony salió dejando de nuevo a su bebe en los cuneros fue recibido por su primo y su tío

Anthony tu bebe esta hermosa, eres muy afortunado – dijo Albert, sintiéndose un poco celoso de la dicha de su sobrino

Claro se ve, que salió a la mama esta bellísima es una lindura sin embargo tu estas feo jajaja– dijo Archí

Tranquilo primo también se parece a mí, tiene mis ojos – dijo Anthony en forma de defensa

No lo creo, los de tu niña son hermosos – dijo Archí riendo

Estos jóvenes, nunca cambiaran, pensaba Albert

Unas horas mas tarde Anthony, paso a ver a Candy quien ya había reaccionado de la anestesia

Amor, princesa, que bueno que ya esté bien, no sabes que susto me metiste –dijo el acercándose para darle un beso a su amada

Anthony, donde esta mi bebe, como nació – dijo ella preocupada, pues lo último que recordaba era que ella había entrado a cirugía

Tranquila cariño, ella esta es bien ya fui a verla – dijo él con una sonrisa

¿Es niña? – dijo ella sonriendo de la emoción

Si es, una preciosa niña, pero no te contare mas hasta que la veas – dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa a su amada

Qué bueno estaba realmente preocupada, pensaba que le podría pasar algo, lo bueno es que no hubo consecuencias – dijo ella

Al oír esto Anthony bajo la cabeza y su mirada se volvió triste

¿Que paso cariño?- dijo ella un poco preocupada pues no sabía porque esa reacción de su esposo

Lo que pasa, es que debido a las complicaciones que presentaste, ya no podrás volver a tener hijos – dijo el

Candy se puso triste, pues ella soñaba con una gran familia

Candy por favor no te pongas así, mejor piensa que gracias a dios estamos los 3 vivos y podremos ser una familia – dijo él con una sonrisa, para darle ánimos a su Candy

Tienes razón, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas – dijo ella todavía un poco triste

Mejor dime, como te gustaría que se llamara nuestra bebe, porque siempre pensamos nombres de niños y nunca de niña- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Mmm a mí me gusta el nombre de Nala viene del hindú y significa Linda ¿Cómo vez?- Dijo ella sonriendo

Me gusta mucho y creo que si va con ella – dijo Anthony sonriente

Amor, entonces habrá que presentarles a la familia al nuevo miembro, Nala Brower Andrew – dijo Candy

Si princesa, te amo tanto me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba para besar a su esposa- pero fue interrumpido, pues llego Albert a ver a su pequeña

Albert, que gusto verte – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, ya que él era una parte muy importante de su vida

Pequeña, estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo él mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

Tuve mucho miedo Albert y es la primera vez que no estuviste para salvarme – dijo ella haciendo una mueca chistosa

Perdón pequeña, pero ya no me correspondía a mi estar en ese momento ya era hora de Anthony – dijo el teniendo que aceptar esta verdad

Lo sé Albert, pero tú siempre estarás cuando lo necesite verdad – dijo ella, pues tenía que aceptar que por Albert tambien sentia un gran afecto

Claro pequeña nunca te dejare, bueno ahora y tendre dos pequeñas a quien cuidar – dijo él con una sonrisa

¿Ya la conociste Albert?-dijo ella sorprendida

Así es Candy, tienes una baba hermosa – dijo el

Mientras esto pasada en el hospital, en la mansión Archí ya había vuelto, para cambiarse y llevarle algunas cosas a Anthony y Candy, Albert se había quedado con ellos un rato más. Cuando alguien toco las grandes puertas de la mansión, Anni salió a ver quién era, en seo se encontró con Terry y su pequeño

Hola Anni recibí tu comunicado, diem como esta ella – dijo Terry entrando a la gran mansión

Anni le conto a Terry todo lo que habían pasado desde que Candy se comenzó a sentir mal hasta el momento en el que supieron que su niña ya había nacido

Podre de mi tarzan pecoso, todo lo que habrá sufrido- pensaba Terry mientras Anni le platicaba

Oye Anni crees que pueda ir a verla- dijo él pues no sabía cómo actuar

Claro, si quieres en unos 10 minutos Archí regresara al hospital te puedes ir con él, - dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gracias Anni, solo hay un problema – dijo el pensativo

¿Cual Terry? – dijo ella

Que no creo que me dejen entrar con mi niño, demás no es lugar para pequeños – dijo el pensando que no podría ir a ver su pecosa

Terry, por eso no te preocupes, si quieres lo puedes dejar en la mansión, te prometo que yo misma me haré cargo de él, tu ve tranquilo, el está en buenas manos – dijo ella con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

Luego de un breve rato Archí y Terry subieron al auto con dirección al hospital, Anthony se encontraba comiendo algo junto con Albert en la cafetería, cuando vieron que Archí entraba para reunirse con ellos

Archí qué bueno que ya regresaste – dijo Anthony

Si, solo fui a cambiarme de ropa, oye Anthony espero no te moleste traje a Terry para que viera a Candy – dijo Archí, esperando que la reacción de su primo fuera buena

Claro que no me molesta, es más me sentía mal de pensar que por lo rápido de anoche no le había podido avisar – dijo Anthony tranquilo

Después de esto los 3 siguieron comiendo, mientras en la habitación de Candy alguien entraba

Hola tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry casi con un grito, que desperto a Candy que dormitaba un poco

Terry qué bueno que viniste – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Claro tenía que conocer a tarzansito pecosito – dijo él en forma de burla

Ya las viste – dijo Candy, quien todavía no conocía a su hija

¿Es niña? Y no todavía no la conozco – dijo el

Si Terry en un preciosa niña y yo tampoco todavía no la veo – dijo ella

En ese momento una enfermera entro con un bebe en brazos

Señora, aquí le traigo a su bebe, ya casi es hora de su comida y es necesario que usted lo alimente – dijo la enfermera entregándole la niña a Terry, para que este se la pasara a Candy, después de esto salió de la habitación

Candy, se rio al observar la cara que tenia Terry y dijo – de seguro la enfermera pensó que tú eras el papa

Que mas hubiera querido mi pecosa – pensó Terry – pues claro soy más guapo que el papa y además es más parecida a mí esta hermosa igual que yo – decía Terry mientras tenia a la niña en brazos

Ya Terry, nunca cambiaras, mejor préstame a mi niña que la quiero conocer – dijo ella estirando los brazos para ver a su bebe

Eres hermosa princesa, tu papa se quedo corto al describirte- decía Candy a la niña

A dime Candy, como se llamara esta lindura- dijo Terry conmovido, el hubiera sido feliz si ese bebe fuera su hija

Se llamara Nala, que significa Linda – dijo ella sonriendo

Perfecto nombre, es digno de una princesa – dijo el

Unos días después Anthony, Candy y Nala regresaron del hospital a la mansión de Lakewood, su vida comenzó a regresar a la normalidad Anthony trabajaba junto con Archí y Albert, Candy era ayudada por Anni y la tía abuela con el cuidado de Nala, Paty iba seguido desde florida para estar con ella, Terry siempre que tenia vacaciones iba a quedarse unos días con ellos, todo querían mucho a Alexander, era como si fuera un sobrino mas para todos

Así transcurrieron 2 años

Anni y Archí estaban esperando a su primer hijo ya solo faltaban uno 2 meses para que este naciera

Candy y Anthony se desvivían cuidando y queriendo a Nala, era la razón de su existir, el era el padre mas amoroso jamás conocido súper consentidor y Candy era la más feliz con la familia que había logrado formar

Albert estuvo durante un año con ellos pero había decidido tomarse un año de descanso y había decidido ir a viajar por Sudamérica

Terry ya había comprado un teatro y tenia gran éxito como director y se había convertido en un excelente padre, mas de una andaba tras de él pero ninguna le convencía para que estuviera cerca de Alex,

Ahora todos se volvían a reunir para estar en el cumpleaños de Nala

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no, saben que pueden decirme que no les gusto y si hay posibilidad de cambiarlo así lo hacemos

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi nueva historia, y prometo que no dejare esta inconclusa las 2 las terminare

Agradezco sus comentarios y no se olviden dejar un reviews, ya que sumamente importantes para mí, son los que me motivan a seguir

Me despido no sin antes agradecerles


	25. Chapter 25Sorpresas

Sorpresas

Era el cumpleaños número 2 de Nala, Anthony y Candy preparaban todo lo necesario, para que su hija tuviera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, realmente formaban una familia hermosa

Candy bañaba y vestía a la niña para que se viera como una princesa, mientras que Anthony estaba en el jardín arreglando las mesas y juego que habría, todos se divertirían ese día

Cuando por fin estuvo todo listo Candy bajo con la niña en brazos, mientras que Anthony ya las esperaba parado en la puerta, que daba paso al jardín

Wow creo que tengo a las princesas más hermosas del mundo – dijo el al observar a su esposa e hija

Amor, que lindo eres, pero dime ya está todo listo – dijo Candy mientras le pasaba la niña a Anthony

Ya cariño, todo está listo para que esta linda princesita tenga uno de los mejores días de su vida, solo falta que lleguen los invitados - dijo él mientras le sonreía a la pequeña

Qué bueno, me tranquilizas, mientras tanto yo iré a ver que todo en la cocina este a la perfección – dijo ella dándole un beso a su esposo

Si no te preocupes, si llegan yo los recibiré,- dijo el

Los primeros en llegar fueron Anni y Archi acompañados de la tía abuela, Anthony los recibió con gran gusto

Pero que linda princesita, en estos tres meses que no te eh visto como creciste, estas hermosa, eres una mini gatita – dijo Archí mientras cargaba y hacia fiestas a su sobrina

Tranquilo Archí que la vas a hostigar, y ya no va a querer que la cargues- dijo Anni

Déjalo Anni, Nala aguanta, su padre es todavía más hostigoso- decía Candy con una sonrisa mientras venia saliendo de la cocina – mejor dime ¿cómo vas

tu?

Muy bien ya solo en 2 meses tendré a mi pequeño jugando por aquí – dijo Anni sonriendo – solo espero que no sea tan vanidoso como su padre por qué no sé que voy a hacer

Así que va a ser un niño y se llamara Santiago – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa un poco melancólica, pues a él le hubiera gustado tener un hijo, aunque claro amaba profundamente a su pequeña

Así es primo ¿Cómo ves? Y espero que dentro de muchos años ser suegro de la preciosa Nala – decía Archí con una gran sonrisa, ya que le gustaba a hacer enojar a su primo

Como crees, mi princesa , solo es mía – decía Anthony quien era un poco celoso con su hija

En eso una persona más entro al jardín e interrumpió un poco la plática

Lo siento elegante, el suegro de Nala seré yo, ya que la mona pecas y yo siempre quisimos ser familia – decía Terry con una sonrisa picara quien traía de la mano al pequeño Alex

Chicos no creen que ya se adelantaron mucho a los hechos, mi pequeña solo tiene 2 años, Alex tiene 5 y el pequeño Santiago todavía no nace asi es que para que discuten – decía Candy

Tienes razón amor , pero como vez a estos , que ya me quieren quitar a la luz de mis ojos – decía Anthony mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Así comenzó la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado acompañados solo de sus seres queridos , Anthony ,Candy, Anni , Archí y Terry estaban en la mesa platicando de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto , eran un grupo que después de todas las adversidades había logrado unirse y formar un familia

Mientras tanto la tía abuela , quien ya había ablandado mucho su corazón se desvivía jugando y cuidando a los niños , pues qué pequeño Alex para ella era como un nieto más

Transcurrieron algunas horas, hasta que ya había llegado la hora de partir el pastel, pero faltaba un invitado más y Candy quería esperarlo

Amor, de casualidad Albert no te dijo si vendría – dijo ella preocupada sabia que él no la dejaría ese día

No amor , en su última carta, el me dijo que llegaría el día de hoy y que si estaría presente – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Candy estaba comenzando a preocuparse pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su gran amigo, cuando de repente alguien llego y la pequeña Nala corrió a sus brazos

Mi pequeñita como has estado te extrañe muchísimo – decía Albert mientras cargaba a la niña

Albert, que alegría me tenias preocupada, pensé que algo te había pasado cuando no te vi llegar – decía Candy , con la grimas en los ojos

Lo siento pequeña, mi avión se retraso, acabo de llegar del aeropuerto- decía él en forma de disculpa

Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos , creo que es hora de partil el pastel - decía Anthony quien traía el pastel en las manos

Todos se reunieron en circulo para ver a la niña partir su paste, sus papas eran los más emocionados , pues cada año recordaban la angustia que tuvieron que vivir para poder estar los tres juntos

Cuando la fiesta acabo todos los adultos pasaron a la sala de estar para poder estar un poco más de tiempo juntos y los niños fueron llevados a dormir , ese día todos se quedarían en la mansión de Lakewood

Y cuéntanos Terry como vas con tu teatro y la dirección – decía Archí para comenzar a hacer la platica

Muy bien elegante, la nueva obra que pienso producir será Hamlet, ahorita estoy en el proceso de elegir a los actores, espero que este lista para mediados de año – decía Terry

Y por supuesto que nos invitaras ¿verdad? – decía Anthony quien llevaba una muy buena relación con el actor

Claro , tiene que ir mi musa inspiradora, MI tarzan pecoso – decía Terry

Ahí estaremos apoyándote – decía Candy con una sonrisa – y tu Albert como te fue en tu viaje

Muy bien pequeña, recorrí muchos lugares que había querido conocer de América latina y después de este descanso ya estoy listo para volver a las empresas – decía Albert de forma convencida

Qué bueno tio,porque aquí mi primo, no da una, eso de los negocios no es para él – día Archí riendo

Pues tendrá que ser para él, porque por un tiempo ocupara tu lugar- dijo Albert divertido

¿Cómo? ¿ y por qué? – dijo Archí confundido

Pues si , a mi me gusta ser justo y así como cuando nació Nala a Anthony le di vacaciones para estar con Candy a ti también te voy dar para que puedas estar con Anni – dijo Albert

Qué bien , muchas gracias Albert – dijo Anni a quien le gustaría que la etapa final Archí estuviera con ella

Cambiando un poco de tema , chicos les quiero comentar que mientras estuve viajando conocí a alguien muy especial y me enamore así que dentro de unos meses me caso – dijo Albert emocionado

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos jamás se imaginaron que Albert les digiera algo así, pero estaban felices por el

Pues muchas felicidades tío – dijeron Archí y Anthony al unisonó

Albert , amigo felicidades ya era hora – dijo Terry dando un abrazo a su amigo

Felicidades Albert , pero dinos ¿ quién es ella? ¿ donde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama?¿cuando la veremos? – dijo Candy curiosa

Pequeña son muchas preguntas pero te las responderé, ella es una joven veterinaria, que conocí mientras recorría parte de argentina, es muy buena, se llama Camila , y la conocerán en un mes , ya que por motivos de trabajo ella se tuvo que quedar un poco más en su país – dijo Albert emocionado

Pues qué bien esta familia cada vez se hace más grande – dijo Archí , al ver a todos reunidos

Así siguió la conversación unas horas más, los chicos preguntaban a Albert sobre su nuevo amor, Terry les platicaba como su vida como padre a veces no era sencilla, Anthony y Candy daban consejos a Archí y Anni con su nuevo pequeño

Al día siguiente archi,anni , la tía abuela y Albert se regresaron a Chicago ya que Anthony y Candy permanecieron unos días más en Lakewood ya que esa era su casa, pero debido a que Anthony trabajaba con Albert y Candy también trabajaba en el hospital de chicago, Vivian junto con todos los demás Terry se fue junto con Alex a NY ya que con la nueva obra tenía mucho trabajo

Así pasaron los meses , Anni y Archí tuvieron a su pequeño Santiago, era un niño muy lindo, estaban realmente felices, Candy como trabajaba en el hospital dejaba a Nala al cuidado de la tía abuela y Anni, Anthony era muy bueno en los negocios y comenzaba a forma una fortuna , Albert estaba a unos meses de casarse con Camila , ya todos la conocían era una mujer sumamente bella , alta como el de ojos azules, pero era sumamente sencilla en su trato, además que amaba y protegía a los animales al igual que Albert, se llevaba muy bien con todos y entendía el profundo afecto y protección de Albert hacia Candy

Mientras tanto Terry seguía con las audiciones para su nueva obra de teatro

Un día mientras hacia la audición , para saber quien se iba a quedar con el papal de Ofelia en la obra, Terry había llevado a su hijo al teatro , ya que la niñera no había llegado, para que se quedara con él, así que a Terry no me quedo más remedio que llevarlo

Alex , por favor quédate aquí quietecito, mientras yo trabajo y después te compro una paleta va – dijo Terry , quien era un poco sobreprotector con los niños y no les gustaba perderlo de vista

Si , papi – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

Terry comenzó a trabajar , donde indicaciones a los actores de cómo hacer la escena , aunque cada que podía volteaba a los asientos , para ver que su hijo estuviera donde él le había dicho, pero de repente comenzó a emocionarse tanto con una escena que por unos minutos olvido al niños , así que cuando volteo nuevamente , el niño ya no estaba

Alex, ¿donde está Alex? – grito Terry desde el escenario

No sé, hace un momento estaba aquí – dijo alguien de la producción

¿Cómo que hace un momento estaba aquí , que no te dije que por favor lo vieras- dijo Terry comenzando a perder la paciencia

Todos estaban sorprendidos , pues Terry era demasiado calmado nunca lo habían visto así de preocupados y desesperado

Por favor , ayúdenme a buscar al mi hijo, no se puede perder aquí – dijo Terry alarmado

Todos los actores , personas de producción y el comenzaron a buscar al niño ,pero este no aparecía

En seo Terry recordó, que las grandes puertas del teatro que daban hacia la calle estaban abiertas, ya que a el no le gustaba ver un teatro nunca cerrado, así que de inmediato se dirigió al lobby para ver si no se había salido el niño

Cuando llego a la escalera principal , que estaban enfrente de la entrada, vio como si hijo estaba platicando con una persona

Terrece Alexander Grandcherster ven aquí – dijo Terry un poco molesto por la angustia que le había hecho pasar, se acerco al niño y lo tomo en brazos

Papi , estas enojado – dijo al niño un poco asustado pues sabía que siempre que lo llamaba por su nombre completo era que lo iba a regañar

Terry suspiro profundamente , conto hasta 10 y dijo – no , no estoy molesto , pero te dije que no te movieras de donde estabas me preocupaste mucho además que hemos dicho d hablar con extraños

En eso la persona que estaba en frente de ellos hablo

Por favor no lo regañe , la culpa es mía –dijo ella, un poco apenada , por la situación – yo llegue al teatro pidiendo informes y me encontré con este lindo caballerito quien me estaba dando las indicaciones

Terry voltio a ver a la mujer , y se quedo boquiabierto, era una joven , como de su edad , alta , de tez apiñonada , pero unos hermosos ojos miel verdosos , era sumamente bella , después de Candy , nunca había visto algo más hermoso para el

Disculpe , que haya visto esta escena , pero él es mi hijo y el perderlo de vista me preocupe mucho – dijo Terry en forma de disculpa

Me imagino , y no se preocupe, como le digo la culpa es mía , lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esta ciudad y andaba un poco perdida – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ya veo , pero dígame hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar – dijo el todavía impresionado por la belleza de la joven

Este sí , ando buscando al director de teatro Terrece Grandchester , pero no sé bien donde queda su teatro – dijo ella

Pues mira has llegado , al lugar indicado , este es el teatro y yo soy Terrece grandchester, pero puedes llamarme Terry , pero dime quien eres tu

Yo soy Isabella Cullen , mucho gusto – dijo ella un poco sonrojada pues esa no era la forma mas correcta de conocer al director de la obra

Ya sé , tu eres la actriz que envió Hathaway para hacer la audición al papel de Ofelia – dijo Terry emocionado ya que había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse bien

Así es, espero tener una oportunidad de trabajar con usted – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Esa tarde Isabella hizo la audición , realmente era muy buena como actriz, a Terry lo dejo sorprendido y aprovecho la oportunidad de invitarla a comer cuando terminaran los ensayos y fue cuando pudo ver que aparte de ser bella por fuera también era bella por dentro ya que trataba muy bien al pequeño Alex , era muy parecida a Candy pero a la vez era sumamente diferente, había algo especial, así como se había enamorado desde la primera vez que vio a Candy en el barco así le estaba pasando con ella

Pasaron los meses y era el momento del estreno de Hamlet, Terry estaba completamente nervioso había puesto demasiado empeño en esta obra, si lograba convencer al público se consolidaría como director y podría tener gran fama, era el ultimo escalón ,para poder triunfar. Había invitado a todos los Andrew, Anni , Archí , Anthony , Candy, Albert y Camila

La obra comenzó era muy buena , a todos los espectadores dejo conmovidos

Al finalizar Terry organizo una pequeña reunión en su departamento solo para los Andrew, él y Isabella estaba invitada

Terry tengo que decir que me dejaste sin palabras – dijo Archí

Yo siempre te dejo así elegante – dijo Terry riendo – pero agradezco el apoyo

Vaya realmente eres muy bueno como director – dijo Anthony estrechando la mano de Terry

Déjame felicitarte eres brillante – dijo Candy mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Terry

Gracias todo se lo debo a mi musa inspiradora – dijo Terry que en cuestión de cosas del teatro así le decía a Candy ya que gracias a su ejemplo el había decidido luchar por salía adelante

Pero cuando Terry decía estas palabras mientras abrazaba a Candy , Isabella iba entrando por la puerta , y se quedo estática al oírlo, pues estaba secretamente enamorada de él , pero no se atrevía a decirle solo sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos

Cuando Terry la vio no se imagino lo que había pasado y la saludo como siempre

Hola Isabella , que bueno que te decidiste a venir- dijo él con alegría

Eh si Terry , pero si estas ocupado puedo regresar mañana- dijo ella un poco molesta

No Isabela, quédate ellos son unos muy bueno amigos y me gustaría que los conocieras – dijo él quien todavía no sabía porque ella estaba molesta

Está bien, pero antes dime donde esta Alex – dijo ella al ver que la reunión era de adultos

El se quedo a dormir en la mansión del Andrew junto con sus primos – dijo Terry quien consideraba a Santiago y Nala con sus sobrinos

¿sus primos?¿ los Andrew? – dijo ella quien en este tiempo con Terry creía conocerlo a la perfección , pero jamás había oído que él tuviera familia y también no conocía a los Andrew

Estas confundida verdad – dijo el al ver la cara de ella

Un poco – dijo ella todavía seria

Mira es una larga historia que luego te contare , pero los Andrew son una familia que me han hecho parte de ella , y quieren mucho a mi hijo y yo también a los hijos de ellos , por eso son primos de Alex y son la personas que quiero que conozcas – dijo él con una sonrisa llevándola a donde estaban todos los demás

Isabella , todavía estaba un poco confundida y molesta

Amigos , quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí , primero los presentare con ella y luego les diré quien es ella – dijo Terry en forma misteriosa, pero como los demás ya conocían como era el lo tomaron de forma divertida

Que piensas hacer Terry- dijo ella al oído de este pues estaba muy sacada de onda con sus acciones

Tu tranquila , es una sorpresa dijo él con una sonrisa y siguió caminando llevándola de la mano

Mira Isabella quiero presentarte a Albert Andrew cabeza de la familia y muy amigo mío y a su prometida Camila, en unos meses ellos se casaran e iremos a la boda – dijo Terry

Mucho gusto bella señorita – dijo Albert galantemente

Hola mucho gusto – dijo Camila quien también ya se llevaba muy bien con Terry y conocía como era de juguetón

El placer es mío – dijo Isabella todavía no muy convencida de lo que hacía Terry

Ahora quiero presentarte a la señora Anni y su esposo el elegante Archí corwell amigos de la adolescencia- dijo Terry recargándose en el hombro de Archí

Es un placer señorita -dijo Archí mientras besaba la mano de Isabella

Isabella es un placer conocerte Terry nos ha contado mucho sobre ti – dijo Anni en forma amigable

Terry les ha hablado de mi – pensaba ella – el placer es mío

Bueno Isabela ahora quiero presentarte a la persona que mas me ha motivado en este vida ella es la señora Candy Brower mi musa inspiradora - dijo Terry

Hola Isabella, estoy muy feliz de conocerte – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Hola el gusto es mío – dijo Isabela de forma fría ya que por dentro estaba destrozada como en frente de ella le decía así- ¿estará enamorado de ella? – pensaba con el corazón roto

Esta reacción de ella hacia Candy no paso desapercibida para nadie, inclusive ni para Terry así que decidió actuar rápido

A y se me olvidaba , te presento a mi futuro consuegro Anthony Brower amado esposo de mi tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer enojar un poquito a Anthony

Señorita es un placer conocerla y no haga caso de las palabras de este señor – dijo Anthony

Al oír esto Isabella se tranquilizo, pues ella era casada y por las miradas entre ambos claramente se veía el amor que había así que solo se limito a decir – el placer es mío señor

Bueno ahora que ya has conocido a mi familia , es hora de que ellos te conozcan , así que amigo , quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mí , a alguien que desde que llego a mi vida la ha cambiado por completo, que me ha a poyado a lo largo de estos meses y que se ama y adora a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas, quiero presentarles a la que espero sea mi compañera el resto de mi vida, ella es Isabella Cullen

Isabella al oír esto se quedo sin palabras, estaba realmente emocionada

Que dices Isabella , ¿ te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo terry

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y no se olviden dejar un reviews son muy importantes para mí y ya saben si algo no les gusta de la historia me lo pueden decir y tratare de modificarlo para que sea del agrado de todas

este capitulo fue inspirado en Terry

ahora si ya viene el final =)


	26. Chapter 26 Sucesos

Sucesos

Todos los presentes en la reunión estaban atónitos con respecto a lo que acababa de decir Terry jamás se imaginaron lo que iba a proponer a esa chica que ellos apenas conocían, aunque también estaban felices de ver que el actor había encontrado a su otra mitad

¿Isabella qué dices, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y Alex? – dijo Terry arrodillándose frente a ella

Si, si quiero Terry, te amo, y si quiero ser tu esposa – dijo Isabella sumamente emocionada, era tal su emoción que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Al escuchar eso Terry se levanto, el abrazo con gran emoción y saco de su saco una pequeña caja, la abrió y en ella había un hermoso anillo, que inmediatamente saco para poder colocárselo a su amada, para finalizar este bello momento con un tierno pero apasionado beso entre ellos

Cuando por fin termino su abrazo y beso, en esa sala se comenzaron a oír aplausos que venían de forma afectuosa de todos sus amigos presentes ahí

Felicidades. Hasta que se te hizo Terry, nosotros que pensábamos que ya habías perdido tu toque con las damas – dejo Archi de forma burlona recargándose en el hombro del actor

Gracias elegante, pero para mí que el que ya perdió el encanto fuiste tú ¿no crees? – dijo Archí también tomando por el hombro a Archí

Chicos no empiecen, y muchas felicidades Terry e Isabella, Camila y yo les deseamos que sean muy felices – dijo Albert dando un fuerte abrazo a Terry

Gracias Albert – dijeron las pareja al unisonó

Nosotros también les deseamos felicidades, que sean muy felices y su matrimonio este lleno de dicha – dijo Anthony mientras mantenía tomada la mano de Candy

Gracias Anthony, y debo de decir que ustedes siempre han sido mi modelo a seguir en cuestión de amor de pareja – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo al que antes había sido su rival y ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos

Terry, mi chico rebelde del colegio san pablo que bien que ya vas a sentar cabeza ya era hora, no sabes que feliz me haces al saber que has encontrado tu felicidad, te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Isabella, se que ella es la mujer que esperabas y que vas a ser muy feliz a su lado, por favor cuídala y no la hagas enojar como es tu costumbre – decía Candy mientras abrazaba a Terry

Isabella, al ver que a pesar del gran amor que claramente se veía entre Anthony y Candy como pareja y que él nunca mostro celos de la forma en que se trataban Candy y Terry, es como pudo comprender que entre ellos había una relación muy especial, pero que cada uno ya había escogido la vida que quería llevar y a la persona que amaba

Fue así como Isabella recordó, que se había comportado de manera grosera a la hora de ser presentada frente a Candy, y se sintió mal de la forma en que se comporto pues ella nunca había sido celosa, así que cuando Candy la felicito por su próxima boda con Terry, pensó que era el momento justo para disculparse

Gracias Candy por tus buenos deseos, yo se que Terry sabrá como comportarse- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa- pero antes que nada, quiero pedirte que me disculpes si hace unos momentos me comporte mal contigo, pero tengo que aceptar que al no conocerte la verdad me ganaron los celos y no me pude controlar – dijo de forma apenada

No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar te comprendo, se que a veces Terry o yo somos algo emotivos con nuestros saludos, pero solo somos grandes amigos, así como todas las personas que estamos aquí presentes, así que todo olvidado, ahora ya eres parte de esta gran familia – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Isabella

Luego un momento de felicitaciones, la reunión prosiguió de lo más amena, todos conversaban, bailaban un poco, y se divertían como siempre que este grupo de adultos jóvenes se reunían. Isabella logro comprender la gran unión que había entre todos, por ejemplo a pesar de la antigua rivalidad que existió entre Terry y Archí, ahora eran grandes amigos

La reunión termino con la salida de sol del día siguiente, nadie noto el paso del tiempo, estaban tan entretenidos y felices, que no recordaron que la noche ya se había terminado y el día comenzaba

Así transcurrieron alrededor de 6 meses entre reuniones entre amigos, trabajo y preparativos para la boda de Albert y Terry ya que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que se efectuara el mismo día

Al fin había llegado el día esperado por todos, el evento seria en la mansión de Lakewood, ya que esta por ser una de las más bellas residencia de los Andrew, además se decidió que fuera aquí porque aunque era la casa oficial de Anthony y Candy, ya desde hace mucho tiempo se había designado esa mansión como el punto de reunión de este grupo de amigos

Todo estaba listo y preparado para que fuera un día inolvidable para estas parejas, Anthony y Candy ya habían revisado junto con los sirvientes todos los detalles del jardín, la capilla y el gran salón, todo estaba decorado con desenas de rosas rojas y dulce Candy, parecía que todo había salido de un cuento de hadas

Faltaban pocas horas, para que iniciara el enlace, la tía abuela jugaba y cuidaba de los nietos Alex, Nala y el pequeño Santiago.

Albert y Terry estaban sumamente nerviosos caminaban de un lado a otro de la recamara mientras Archí y Anthony les daban consejos y también se burlaban un poco de ellos, ya que cuando estos se casaron ellos hicieron lo mismo

Mientras en la recamara de la chicas Anni y Candy, revisaban y cuidaban hasta del mas último detalle para que Camila e Isabella lucieran realmente hermosas ese día

La ceremonia fue realmente bella y emotiva, por fin todos habían encontrado su felicidad, Albert y Terry dos de los solteros más codiciados de toda la alta sociedad de Estados Unidos, por fin se casaban con dos hermosas jóvenes

La recepción se llevo a cabo en los grandes jardines de la mansión de Lakewood, con una deliciosa cena. Albert y Terry junto con sus respectivas parejas fueron los encargados de abrir el baile, seguidos de Anthony y Candy, junto con Archí y Anni, fue una noche inolvidable dentro de la mansión

Al día siguiente Albert y Camila partieron hacia su luna de miel, la cual duraría aproximadamente 6 meses, en los cuales Albert llevaría a ella a descubrir y conocer todos los lugares donde él estuvo cuando viajo a África, pues ella también era una amante de los animales y ese era uno de sus sueños, antes de partir Albert dejo a cango de todo lo respectivo a las empresas en manos de Archí y Anthony

De igual forma partieron Terry e Isabella, ellos pasarían cerca de un mes recorriendo parte de Europa, pues ella nunca había salido de América y Terry quería llevarla a muchos lugares hermosos y representativos para él, su luna de miel seria corta, pues no querían dejar mucho tiempo solo a Alex y además estaba próximo el estreno de su nueva obra. antes de partir dejaron al pequeño Alex en manos de Candy y Anthony pues sabían que ellos lo cuidarían como si fuera su hijo, además como vivían con Archí y Anni, siempre habría alguien que viera por el

Así transcurrieron varios varias semanas, Terry e Isabella estaban a unos cuantos días de regresar de su luna de miel, mientras que Anthony y Candy habían decidido ir a pasar unos días solos a la mansión de Lakewood, solo se habían llevado a su pequeña y a Alex

Un día mientras Anthony leía un cuento para los dos pequeños, vio como los niños ya se habían quedado dormidos en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, cada uno en un extremo del mueble, así que solo se levanto y los cubrió con una pequeña cobija que Candy había dejado por ahí, les dedico una sonrisa y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación se topo con su hermosa esposa

Candy amor- dijo él mientras la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios

Cariño, ¿a dónde vas? No se supone que les leerías un cuento a los niños- dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada, ya que ella quería que lavara los trastes de la cena pero Anthony se disculpo diciendo que ya les había prometido leer un cuento a los niños

Así es princesa, pero como estaban muy cansados se durmieron antes de que yo empezara, mira ve los – dijo él mientras dirigía a Candy dentro de la biblioteca

Amor, lucen adorables, Alex y Nala se han vuelto muy buenos amigos ¿no crees? – dijo ella mientras veía tan tierna escena

Así es amor, yo quiero mucho a ese pequeño, sabes, ahora que hemos estado aquí me ha ayudado cuando estoy cuidando el jardín de rosas y eh notado que tiene talento y ama a las rosas igual que yo, es un muy buen niño tiene un corazón puro y noble – dijo Anthony quien siempre veía lo mejor de las personas

Así es amor, sabes, a lo mejor en un futuro lejano, el llegue a ser parte oficial de la familia- dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara

Porque lo dices cariño – dijo Anthony un poco extraño

Por que eh notado, que tiene mucha cercanía con nuestra princesita, además siempre la cuida y protege y no se a lo mejor dentro de algunos años seamos consuegros de Terry – dijo Candy echando a volar un poco de imaginación

No lo creo y si fuera así, sería dentro de muchos pero muchos años – dijo Anthony observando a su pequeña, ya que tenía que aceptar que a veces era un poco celoso con ella

Amor, solo fue una idea, todavía falta mucho para que nuestra niña, piense en eso no te preocupes – dijo Candy siendo, pues sabia como a veces era su esposo – aunque claro, yo me enamore de ti cuando solo tenía 12 años, así que ya nada mas quedan 10 de nuestra pequeña – dijo Candy mientras reía

Princesa nada mas te gusta hacerme pensar cosas que no debo, ahora tu serás la que pague las consecuencias – dijo él mientras se acercaba a Candy para abrazarla con fuerza y robarle un beso mientras la hacia reír

Bueno ya, prometo no decir nada, mejor ayúdame a llevarme a los niños a su recama – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo

Así Candy cargo a la pequeña Nala mientras dormía y Anthony hizo lo mismo con Alex, mientras Candy dejaba a la pequeña en su habitación , Anthony hacia lo mismo con el niño y cuando por fin se encontraron en el pasillo, Candy noto que su amado se veía diferente, como si estuviera triste

Que tienes amor – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

Nada cariño, estoy bien- dijo él mientras se volteaba para estar de frente a su esposa y darle un beso

Anthony dime en que piensas, porque saliste así del cuarto de Alex – dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba

No es nada – dijo él con una sonrisa

Dime, te conozco y sé que algo pasa, que es – dijo ella de forma preocupada

Está bien, perdóname , pero me imagine como seria si hubiéramos tenido más hijos, no se otro niño o niña, porque amo con todo mi corazón a mi princesita, la adoro daría mi vida por ella, pero siento que como pareja tenemos todavía mucho amor para dar, perdóname amor, no te quería decir porque así como tú me conoces, yo también te conozco y sé lo que vas a pensar, que tu eres la culpable y no es así, solo fue dios o el destino no lo sé, solo fue un simple pensamiento – dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba a Candy y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla , pues lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal

Amor, yo me siento igual que tu, siempre me eh preguntado qué hubiera pasado, no creas que no soy feliz así como estamos, te amo con todo mi corazón, así como amo a nuestra pequeña, pero también me hubiera gustado tener más niños, yo sé que es un tema que casi nunca tocamos pues a los dos nos lastima, pero me siento bien de poder saber qué piensas – dijo ella mientras veía a los ojos a su amado

Candy, amor, eh estado pensado, porque no adoptamos un niño del hogar de pony, se que le daríamos lo mejor así como se lo hemos dado a nuestra pequeña, lo criaríamos como hijo nuestro con el mismo amor y afecto – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Cariño, eso me haría sumamente feliz, yo también ya lo había pensado, pero la verdad no sabía si estarías de acuerdo, pero con esto me acabas de hacer la personas más feliz del mundo, por eso te amo, por tu noble y puro corazón, te amo – dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba más a su esposo

Yo también te amo Candy, que te parece si ahora que regrese Terry e Isabella, vamos al hogar, les llevamos juguetes a todos los niños y adoptamos al próximo miembros de los Brower- dijo Anthony

Así será, mi amor – dijo Candy

Después de varios días Terry e Isabella regresaron de su luna de miel y se llevaron consigo al pequeño Alex, ya que regresaban a NY para tener todo listo para su obra y la vida de todos los demás también regreso a la normalidad

Candy y Anthony planearon su ida al hogar de pony para poco antes de que Albert regresara de su luna de miel, ya que lo querían recibir con la sorpresa del nuevo integrante de la familia, ya que a nadie le habían dicho lo que planeaban

Así transcurrieron los meses, faltaba nada mas una semana para que Albert regresara, pero ya les había dicho a todos que quería verlos en Lakewood para su regreso, pues tenía una noticia muy importante para todos

Unos días antes del regreso Anthony le dijo a Archí que tenía que salir de emergencia pero que lo vería en Lakewood para recibir a Albert, que no se preocupara que ese día se verían todos

Fue así, como Anthony fue junto con Candy y su hija al hogar de pony , al llegar fueron recibidos con gran animo, ya que las madres de Candy también querían mucho a Anthony, por ser tan buena persona y amar como amaba a su hija, y a la pequeña Nala le gustaba ir ahí, porque se la pasaba jugando con todos los niños y también era muy querida por las madre de Candy que la veían como si fuera su nieta, además de que era una niña muy dulce y tierna, parecía que había sacado lo mejor de sus padres

Al llegar saludaron afectuosamente a la hermana María y a la señorita pony , dejando a Nala jugando con los demás niños, que ya la conocían bien, pues la pareja iba seguido al hogar, mientras ellos se dirigían a la pequeña oficina que tenia la señorita pony, para poder hablar un poco más en privado

Señor Anthony, Candy, que gusto verlos – dijo la hermana María muy feliz de ver a la que siempre considero su hija

Pero cuéntenos, que los trae por aquí – dijo la señorita pony

Señorita pony, hermana María, hemos venido, porque… - dijo Candy quien estaba sumamente nerviosa y feliz de lo que iba a hacer

Tranquila amor, diles lo que planeamos hacer – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de Candy para infundirle seguridad y confianza

Está bien amor, estoy tan emocionada y feliz, que no sé ni por dónde empezar – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Candy ya di nos, nos tienes en suspenso pequeña – dijeron la hermana María y la señorita pony al unisonó

Lo que pasa, es que mi adorado príncipe y yo hemos venido, porque queremos adoptar un niño, para que forme parte de nuestra familia, para que nuestra princesita pueda tener un hermanito – dijo Candy

Candy, Anthony, no saben que feliz nos hacen con esta decisión, muchas gracias, yo se que al pequeño que elijan será muy feliz a su lado, que lo quedran como a un hijo mas – dijo la señorita pony con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción que le causaba esa noticia, ya que siempre se ponía feliz cuando uno de los niños era adoptado, pero ahora su felicidad era mayor, pues sabía que ellos eran una pareja muy solida y con mucho amor para dar

Gracias por la confianza señorita pony, le prometo que así será, ya que tengo dos princesas a las cuales querer y proteger, creo que es justo que tenga un compañero que me ayude con semejante misión – dijo Anthony mientras estrechaba la mano de la señorita pony en señal de agradecimiento y con fianza

Luego de una breve charla entre los cuatro, la pareja salió acompañada de la hermana María para ver a todos los niños y decidir a cual adoptarían , cuando iban saliendo de la oficina , comenzaron a caminar por un estrecho pasillo, de repente un niño de aproximadamente un año de edad salió de uno de los cuartos gateando, el niño choco contra el pie de Anthony, quien de inmediato lo levanto , y cuando el niño estuvo en brazos de él lo primero que hiso fue dedicarle una sonrisa a él, cosa que dejo sin palabras tanto a Anthony como a Candy

Pero que precioso pequeño – dijo Candy mientras lo acariciaba por el pelo ya que Anthony todavía lo mantenía entre sus brazos

Candy amor, este pequeño tiene tus ojos, verdes color esmeralda, tiene una mirada profunda como la tuya – dijo Anthony sumamente conmovido

Es cierto cariño, hermana María, ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño? - dijo Candy quien en solo unos segundos había quedado encantada con el niño , ya que tenía una sonrisa angelical y parecía que ya le había tomado cariño a su esposo, pues por la escena que estaba viendo, podría asegurar que eran padre e hijo

Candy este pequeño se llama Darién y llego al hogar, en el invierno pasado, fue abandonado en la nieve, la señorita pony y yo lo encontramos cuando regresamos de una visita al pueblo, solo encontramos una carta en la cual pedía que por favor lo cuidáramos mucho y cuál era su nombre – dijo la hermana María

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Candy se comenzaron a cristalizar, pues recordó que ella también había sido encontrada junto con Anni un día de nieve, también recordó lo importante que fue para ella ser adoptada por los Andrew y como su vida cambio a partir de ese momento, así que solo volteo a ver a su amado, para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba y dijo- hermana María, queremos adoptar al pequeño Darién para que viva con nosotros, quererlo y cuidarlo

Anthony todavía con el niño en brazos, abrazo a su esposa y vio con ternura al niño mientras le decía – así Darién ahora formas parte de la familia Brower Andrew – después de decir esto le paso al niño a Candy y le dijo – amor, creo que tengo que ir por nuestra princesita para que conozca a su nuevo hermano, voy a buscarla

Si cariño, nuestro pequeño y yo te estaremos esperando en la oficina de la señorita pony, no tardes – dijo Candy, no sin antes darle a su esposo un beso en los labios

Después de eso Anthony salió al pequeño patio que había en el hogar y de inmediato identifico donde estaba su pequeña, ya que siempre que iban al hogar, la niña parecía que solo iba para jugar en el lodo o en la tierra, pues casi siempre terminaba toda desarreglada y un poco sucia

Anthony se acerco a ella sin ser visto y cuando la cargo por la espalda le dijo mientras reia – pero que le paso a mi linda princesita, como se ve que tienes los genes de tu mama

Papa, a donde vamos, no ves que estoy jugando a las guerritas con Ricky – dijo la niña haciendo pucheros, pues quería seguir jugando

Lo siento princesita, pero ahí alguien importante a quien tienes que conocer, es una sorpresa que te pondrá muy feliz, te lo prometo – decía Anthony mientras trataba de limpiarle un poco la cara a su niña

Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de la señorita pony , Nala corrió de inmediato a donde estaba su mama, pues se quería quejar de que su papa ya no la había dejado seguir jugando, pero cuando vio que Candy traía un niño en brazos , se paró en seco y cambio su dulce carita, por un seño un poco duro, al notar esto Candy solo observo los ojos de Anthony quien también se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la niña, pero confiaba, en que el buen corazón de su hija lo entendiera

Mi amor, que bueno que ya estás aquí, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo hermanito – dijo Candy con dulzura, pues conocía lo bastante bien a su hija, para reconocer que no le hacía gracia ver a otro niño con su mama

Nala observo detenidamente al niño, y luego de unos segundos volteo y corrió a los brazos de su padre y dijo entre sollozos – no lo quiero – al notar esto Anthony y Candy se voltearon a ver, con una mirada triste pues no comprendían porque si hija había reaccionado así.

Anthony solo vio a Candy y le dijo – cariño espéranos unos minutos saldré a hablar con nuestra princesita y ahorita regresamos- así Anthony salió al pequeño corredor con la niña en brazos y comenzó a habló con ella

Pequeña porque dijiste eso haya adentro, porque reaccionaste así, tu sabes que tu mama y yo te queremos mucho – dijo Anthony con dulzura a su pequeña

Es que, en el kínder me han dicho que si tenemos un hermano, nuestros papas ya no nos van a querer – dijo Nala llorando mientras abrazaba a su papa

Princesita, pero eso no es cierto, tu mama y yo siempre te vamos a querer no importa cuando hermanos tengas a todos los vamos a querer, o caso dime cuando estas con Alex y Santiago se nota que queremos más a uno de ustedes- dijo Anthony tratando de que su hija entrara en razón

La verdad no, pero ellos son mis primos, n o cuentan – dijo la pequeña todavía llorando

Si cuentan, por que al igual que a ti los queremos mucho, por ejemplo tu tío Archí o tu tío Terry hacen alguna diferencia contigo y con sus hijos – dijo Anthony

No papa, entonces no pienses así , tu mama y yo siempre te vamos a querer a ti y a tu nuevo hermano, no crees que será más divertido tener más niños con quien poder jugar mi princesita – dijo Anthony mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de su pequeña

Si papa tiene mucha razón, te quiero – dijo la pequeña Nala mientras abrazaba del cuello a su padre

Bueno, creo que es hora que entremos con tu mama, debe de estar esperándonos

Cuando entraron, la pequeña volvió a correr hacia su madre y antes de llegar a ella le dijo- mama es cierto todo lo que papa me dijo que nunca me vas a dejar de querer

Así es mi princesita- cuando termino de decir esto, le paso el niño que ya se había dormido en los brazos de ella a Anthony, para así poder darle un abrazo a su pequeña niña

Esa misma tarde regresaron a la mansión de Lakewood, ahora ya como una familia completa, Anthony y Candy junto con Nala y Darién sus dos pequeños

Al día siguiente en la misma mansión se llevaría a cabo la reunión que Albert había solicitado para su regreso de su luna de miel, ya que como había dicho en sus cartas tenía algo importante que decirles a todos

Los primeros en llegar fueron Anni y Archí junto con su pequeño Santiago, seguidos de Terry e Isabella con el pequeño Alex, fueron recibidos por Anthony, Candy y Nala, ya que ellos también tenían una sorpresa que darles a los demás

Bueno y a qué hora piensa llegar Albert, siempre es el ultimo en llagar – dijo Terry mientras tomaban el té, todos juntos en la sala

No lo sé, en su última carta decía que del aeropuerto se dirigiría de inmediato a aquí – dijo Anthony quien era el que mayor comunicación tenía con Albert

Pues que se apure porque hay algo que quiero contarles y ya no aguando no creo poder esperar - dijo Terry un poco ansioso

Pues tendrás que hacerlo mi querido Terry pues nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles y yo voy después de Albert – dijo Archí sonriente

Así que todos tenemos grandes noticias, que contar, que bueno que nos reunimos – dijo Candy divertida como siempre que veía a todo el grupo reunido

Ustedes también – dijeron Anni

Así es Anni, nosotros también tenemos una buena noticia que contar – dijo Anthony

En ese momento la pequeña Nala corrió hacia la entrada principal, diciendo – tío Albert

Todos voltearon a ver y por fin había llegado Albert y su esposa Camila

Continuara

* * *

><p>Hola, mil disculpas sé que no eh actualizado, paro la verdad me quede sin ideas y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir<p>

Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo espero les guste, ahora si tengo que decir que es el penúltimo de esta historia, el próximo capítulo será el final, espero será de su agrado y no olviden dejar un reviews ya saben no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia

Mil gracias a todas las que apoyan esta historia, es fue mi primer historia


	27. Chapter 27 Un momento dificil

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

En este capítulo eh plasmado mis ideales y mi alma espero sea de su agrado

* * *

><p>Un momento difícil<p>

Cuando Albert vio correr a la pequeña Nala hacia él , lo primero que hizo fue acercarse para tomarla entre sus brazos, ya que desde que nació se había convertido en otra más de sus razones de ser

Pero que grande que estas mi mini princesita – dijo el cariñosamente mientras tomaba su naricita entre sus dedos

Tío Albert, te eh extrañado mucho – decía la niña mientras se aferraba a su cuello

Yo también pequeñita, ya tenía ganas de volverte abrazar,- dijo Albert dedicando una gran sonrisa

Y a mi Albert, no me extrañaste – dijo Candy quien se acercaba para saludar a su gran protector y amigo

Por supuesto mi pequeña, ya 6 meses son mucho tiempo para estar alejado de ti – dijo Albert mientras le daba un abrazo a Candy con la mano que tenia libre

Después de este recibimiento Albert y su esposa Camila pasaron a la sala donde ya se encontraban todos los demás miembros de la familia

Con que otra vez soy el último en llegar verdad – dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa al ver a todos ya sentados en la sala

A si es mi querido Albert, como siempre, bien impuntual, deberías de aprender de mi, como todo caballero ingles, siempre a tiempo – dijo Terry con su característico sentido del humor

Lamento contradecirte mí querido caballero ingles, nosotros llegamos antes que tú, así que muy puntual que digamos no eres – dijo Archi quien siempre trataba de discutir con Terry

Estos chicos nunca cambiaran verdad Anthony – dijo Albert al ver la escena que ya para todos era muy común

Así es Albert, parecen unos niños – dijo Candy, adelantándose a su amado esposo

Pero hablando de niños ya vi a mi mini princesa, pero donde están mi otros dos adorados sobrinos - dijo Albert con alegría

Alex acaba de salir a jugar al jardín de rosas, no sabes cómo ama ese lugar,- dijo Isabella quien se encontraba sentada a lado de Terry y ya era un miembro más del grupo – ahora regresa

Y todo por culpa de tu sobrino el jardinerito – dijo Terry en forma de burla

Pero amor, si tú mismo has dicho que gracias a las enseñanzas de Anthony, nuestro Alex es un experto con las flores – dijo Isabella quien a veces no entendía por completo el humor de su esposo

Si cariño, pero eso ellos no lo saben- dijo Terry mientras le daba un beso a su amada

Y Santiago donde anda – dijo Camila quien también era muy cariñosa con los niños

El se quedo dormido, ahorita lo está cuidando dorothy – dijo Anni con una sonrisa

Así transcurrieron varios minutos para esta clásica reunión entre amigos, hasta que Albert solicito que todos estuvieran presentes para oír la noticia que tantas ganas tenia de decirles, así que Anthony tomo asiento junto a su esposa con su pequeña princesa en sus piernas, Archí y Anni fueron por su hijo que acababa de despertar de su siesta y Terry junto a Isabella tomaron asiento

con Alex que se encontraba en medio de ellos

bueno familia, ahora sí que los tengo a todos reunidos, Camila y yo queremos darles la noticia… - decía Albert mientras mantenía sujeta la mano de su esposa

ya por favor Albert no nos tengas así – dijo Candy quien era un poco ansiosa

tranquila amor, recuerda que hoy es un día de muchas sorpresas- dijo Anthony mientras le cerraba un ojo a su amada

está bien mi pequeña ya no te are esperar más, lo que Camila y yo queremos decirles, es que en 5 meses nos convertiremos en papas- dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa para después darle un beso en los labios a su esposa

felicidades – dijeron todos al unisonó parecía como si todos se leyeran el pensamiento para saber qué y a qué hora iba a hablar el otro

pues lamento decirles que nosotros les ganamos – dijo Terry interrumpiendo las felicitaciones y dejando a todos estáticos

porque lo dices elegante – dijo Archí quien no entendía

diles tu amor- dijo Isabella dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Alex

todos los presentes se quedaron viendo al pequeño, quien no sabía cómo empezar

di les campeón lo que tu mama y yo te comentamos – dijo Terry tratando de infundirle confianza a su hijo

es que dice mi mama y mi papa que voy a tener un hermanito muy pronto – dijo al niño con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de sus padres

¿Cómo? ¿enserio? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Así es mi tarzan pecoso, el próximo miembro de la familia Grandchester nacerá en 4 meses – dijo Terry mientras cargaba a su hijo y abrazaba a su esposa

A con esas tenemos, pues no crean que yo me voy a quedar atrás-dijo Archí mientras abrazaba a Anni quien tenía a Santiago en los brazos

¿no me digas que ti también primo? – dijo Anthony quien estaba sorprendido eran muchas sorpresas para un mismo día

Así es, seré padre por segunda vez en aproximadamente 6 meses – dijo Archí con una gran sonrisa

Pues saben, nosotros no nos queríamos quedar atrás y también tenemos algo que decirles, pero para eso necesito que tomen asiento – dijo Anthony mientras le pasaba a la pequeña a Candy y salía de la sala

Al escuchar esto todos en el grupo no sabían que pensar, pues conocían lo que había sucedido con Candy cuando nació Nala, así que ellos no podían decir que también estaban esperando un bebe

Unos minutos después Anthony volvió a entrar a la sala donde se encontraban todos esperando a ver cuál era la sorpresa que tenían que darle la familia Brower. Anthony entro cargando un bulto envuelto con una cobija se paró a lado de su esposa e hija y dijo – familia quiero presentarles a Darién Brower Andrew – cuando termino de decir esto quito la cobija del bulto y mostro a un pequeño de un año de edad que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de el

Al ver al niño todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás imaginaron recibir una noticia así y no porque fuera algo malo sino mas bien que estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez les causo mucha felicidad saber que dos de las personas que más querían habían cumplido un sueño que alguna vez pensaron imposible

Pero qué lindo que es mi nuevo sobrino – dijo Anni quien fue la primera en acercarse para ver al niño

A ver jardinerito déjame cargar al nuevo miembro de los Brower – dijo Terry mientras tomaba al niño en brazos

Felicidades mi pequeña un sueño mas se cumplió para ti, estoy muy feliz por eso – dijo Albert dándole un abrazo a su protegida mientras todos los demás se acercaban para ver y hacer mimos al nuevo sobrino que cargaba Terry

Así es Albert ahora si mi felicidad es completa, ya no puedo pedirle más a la vida – dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a Albert

En esos momentos el pequeño Darién despertó, dejando a todos conmovidos al ver que el niño tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Candy

Pero que lindos ojos, se parecen a los tuyos Candy, tan expresivos – dijo Camila emocionada ya que le tenía mucho afecto a Candy

Jardinerito vaya que te sacaste la lotería, primero tienes una linda princesa y ahora con este campeón eres muy afortunado y seguro será el mejor amigo de Alex cuando crezca- dijo Terry dándole una palmada en la espalda a Anthony quien traía a Nala cargando

Pues no lo creo actorcito ya que mi Santi y Darién son de la misma edad, así que ellos serán los mejores amigos – dijo Archí quien también quería entrar a la plática

Candy que se encontraba cerca solo se reía de la supuesta rivalidad entre Terry y Archí así que se acerco para decirles – bueno yo lo que espero es que sean tan buenos amigos como lo son ustedes que por más que discutan yo se que se aman – ante este comentario todos los presentes se echaron a reír

Luego de unas horas la tarde cayó en la mansión de Lakewood y todos decidieron que lo mejor era pasar la noche ahí ya que para ser sincero ninguno tenía ganas de regresar todavía a sus labores, eran un grupo que cuando estaba junto podían pasar las horas y los días conviviendo de lo más felices

Por la noche todos los niños fueron llevados a dormir y cuidados por su nana general la cual era dorohy que gracias a todos los años de servicio y cariño hacia la familia se había ganado ese puesto, pues tenía la entera confianza de todos , hasta de Camila e Isabella que eran las más nuevas en el grupo

Mientras los niños dormían, los adultos permanecían en la sala platicando mientras tomaban el te

Pero a ver cuéntenos, porque tomaron la gran decisión de adoptar- dijo Albert mientras tenia abrazada a su esposa

Es que era algo que a Candy y a mí nos hacía falta, ya que adoramos a nuestra pequeña pero nuestra idea desde que no casamos siempre fue tener una gran familia y pues si el destino no lo permitió, creímos que si nosotros queríamos la vida si nos lo permitiría y es eso que decidimos adoptar un niño del hogar de pony, y por eso que ahora Candy y yo queremos pedirles de favor que todo el amor y cariño que un día le brindaron a nuestra pequeña ahora también sea para nuestro Darién – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su amada al ver que su familia lo apoyaba

Pues ten por seguro que a ese niño no le faltara nunca cariño siempre podrá contar con cualquiera de sus tíos – dijo Archí en señal de apoyo

Así es jardinerito, y ya que estamos un poco sentimentales, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, Archí, Albert, Anni, Camila, mi tarzan pecoso y Anthony, el apoyo y cariño que han brindado a mi familia y a mí, porque me han hecho sentir que soy miembro de una familia unida y protectora , les agradezco que siempre han estado al pendiente de Alex y jamás han hecho una distinción con él, ya que ahora tengo la fortuna de tener a Isabella a mi lado pero cuando estuve solo con mi pequeño siempre supe que podía contar con ustedes – dijo Terry quien pocas veces era capaz de abrir de esa manera su corazón

No tienes nada que agradecer Terry tu también siempre has estado al pendiente de todos los pequeños y grandes. además Alex, Santi, Nala y Darién, así como todos los nuevo integrantes que vengan siempre podrán contar con todos, por eso somos una familia, yo al igual que Candy también supe lo que era ser huérfano y ahora sé que el tener una familia unida no tiene precio – dijo Anni mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Así es, la vida de todos nosotros siempre ha estado llena de momentos difíciles, pero gracias a que ahora estamos todos unidos siempre doremos salir adelante – dijo Candy quien estaba sumamente conmovida de las palaras de todos

Pues chicos yo propongo un brindis por esta gran familia que es ahora- dijo Albert quien sostenía en la mano una pequeña tasa de té , a lo que todos rieron ya que era algo inusual pero de igual forma brindaron junto con el

Después de unas horas más de charla todos los integrantes de este grupo subieron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que al día siguiente partirían cada uno a sus labores cotidianas

Así pasaron los meses, entre reuniones tanto laborales como familiares. ya que pronto venían a la familia tres miembros más, todos decidieron mudarse a Chicago para que así siempre estuvieran apoyados de alguien en el momento que esos miembro llegaran

La primera en llegar fue una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color zafiro quien era hija de Isabella y Terry a la cual llamaron Alice. El estaba loco de la emoción ya que siempre quiso tener una niña aunque claro si hubiera sido niño de igual forma lo hubiera querido

Luego para sorpresas de todos al mes de que nació Alice llegaron los gemelos Liam Arthur y Tamara hijos de Camila y Albert, ellos eran un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los de Albert y una encantadora niña rubia pero de ojos color miel como los de Camila

Por último y con un mes de separación de los gemelos llego una pequeña niña de cabellos color negro con unos preciosos ojos color azul quien era la hija de Archí y Anni, ellos decidieron llamar a su pequeña lisa

Todos en la familia Andrew estaban más que felices de la llegada de una nueva generación, la tía abuela era la persona más dichosa del mundo y así como una vez sus tres sobrinos, Archí, Stear y Anthony fueron su razón de vida, ahora decía que sus ocho nietos eran la luz de su vida

Así pasaron los años, cada una de las mansiones siempre se llenaba de vida con la llegada de todos ya que los niños siempre brindaban la energía que irradiaban y los adultos muchas veces también se convertían en niños haciéndose participe de sus travesuras

Un día luego de siete años a parir de la llegada de los más pequeños la familia recibió una triste noticia, la tía abuela dejaba de existir en este mundo, fue uno de los años más duros para todos, ya que después de todo lo que paso en el pasado la tía abuela había sabido ganarse el cariño de todos, inclusive hasta de Terry, en su testamento dejo dicho que toda su fortuna individual que había generado a lo largo de su vida, fuera repartida en ocho partes iguales y cada parte correspondía a cada uno de sus nietos; Liam, Tamara, Nala, Darién, Santiago, lisa, Alex y Alice y que estos podrían hacer con ella lo que quisieran siempre y cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad mientras tanto ese dinero iba a ser administrado por cada uno de sus padres

Después de este terrible suceso Albert designo que la mansión de chicago fuera propiedad de Archí y su familia, la de Lakewood ya era de Candy pero desde que se caso con Anthony era propiedad de los dos y el decidió que se quedaría solo con la mansión de NY y a Terry le regalo la mansión que se encontraba en el bosque donde el vivió una vez con sus animales ya que desde hace mucho años ya había mandado a remodelarla y ahora era una de las más pequeñas pero bellas propiedades de los Andrew, Terry acepto se regalo aunque por motivos de trabajo permanecía mas tiempo en su casa en NY y solo la ocupaba cuando tenía vacaciones

Habían pasado ya doce años y el grupo seguía siendo muy unido ahora ya no solo la mansión de Lakewood era su lugar de reunión ahora era cualquiera de sus propiedades ya que por la extensión de estas siempre había una habitación disponible para cada uno de los miembros de este grupo

Ahora Lisa, Alice, Liam y Tamara tenían 12 años de edad, mientras que Darién y Santiago contaban con 13, Nala estaba por cumplir los 15 años y Alex acababa de cumplir los 18 y a pesar de las diferencia en edad todos los jóvenes se llevaban muy bien y siempre se protegían y cuidaban entre ellos

Un día había llegado uno de los sucesos más importantes en la vida de la familia Brower el cumpleaños número 15 de su primogénita.

Ese día la hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules despertó en su habitación y como cada cumpleaños encontró a lado de su almohada una delicada rosa color blanco con una pequeña nota que decía: Princesa corte la rosa más bella que encontré pero aun así no iguala tu belleza

Papa nuca cambiaras – pensó la joven mientras tomaba la rosa con sus manos y olía su dulce aroma, después de eso empezó a contar 1, 2, 3 y es que sabía que siempre en sus cumpleaños al número 4 de su conteo entraba su hermano corriendo, brincaba sobre su cama para darle un abrazo y decirle feliz cumpleaños y esta no era la excepción

Feliz cumpleaños hermana linda – dijo Darién mientras estaba abrazado a su hermana

Gracias hermanito – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Segundos después entraron sus queridos padres a su habitación con un pequeño pastel de chocolate que Candy había horneado desde la madrugada para sorprender a su pequeña, la joven apago la pequeña vela que había en el pastel para después dar un brazo a cada uno de ellos

Papa ahora si te luciste con esta rosa, realmente es muy bella – dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su padre quien siempre era muy cariñoso con ella

Pero no más que tu mi princesa – dijo el todavía abrazando a la joven – espero hoy sea uno de los mejores días de tu vida, ya que desde que llegaste a nosotros siempre has sido la luz que nuestros ojos, feliz cumpleaños

Después Candy dio su abrazo a su pequeña quien todavía permanecía con la ropa de dormir – amor espero seas muy feliz y esta nueva etapa que comienza en tu vida este llena de dicha, te quiero mucho – dijo mientras abrazaba a su niña

Bueno princesa ahora que te conviertes en una mujer tu madre y yo queremos darte nuestro regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Anthony mientras sacaba de su saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada color verde

Que es- dijo la joven tomando la caja y abriéndola poco a poco- es una gargantilla y tiene un dije en forma de mariposa, es bellísima muchas gracias mama y papa

Nala esta mariposa simboliza a tu familia, como podrás ver sus alas están formadas de pequeños cristales, dos en color verde y dos en color azul, las verdes simbolizan a tu hermano y a mí y las dos color azul son tu padre y tu y date cuenta que si una llegar a faltar la mariposa perdería su belleza – dijo Candy mientras mostraba bien la forma del dije

Así es princesa, sabemos que mientras estas en el colegio San Pablo hay veces que nos extrañas y te preguntaras como estamos enterados- dijo Anthony mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su pequeña sobre la cama - pero te conocemos tan bien que nos damos cuenta en tus cartas que te sientes un poco sola así que recuerda que siempre que lleves este dije sabrás que tienes una familia que siempre estará unida y dispuesta a apoyarte

Mama, papa, hermanito por eso los amo – dijo la joven mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla ya que era realmente dichosa por la familia que tenia

No llores princesa recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo Anthony mientras secaba la lagrima de su hija con el dorso de su mamo

Si hermana no llores, sino ya no podre presumir que tengo a la hermana más bonita – dijo Darién con una sonrisa – además te falta ver mi regalo

A ver hermano, ahora con que nuevo invento me sorprenderás – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa, ya que su hermano siempre le regalaba algo que él hubiera inventado aunque la mayoría de las veces su invento fallaba o no servía

Mira, es este cobre mágico aquí podrás guardar todos tus secretos y como tiene un compartimento escondido nadie sabrá como abrirlo solo tu – dijo Darién mientras mostraba un pequeño cofre azul que desde una noche antes había escondido debajo de cama de su hermana

Oh pero que fabuloso invento Darién, es la primera vez que veo que algo tuyo funciona bien – dijo Nala con entusiasmo mientras tomaba el cofre entre sus manos

Tú te burles y déjame decirte que funciona bien por él es la quita versión que hago de él ya que las cuatro anteriores fueron un fracaso – dijo al joven un poco apenado

Al oír esto los cuatro se echaron a reír de las palabras del joven inventor

Bueno princesa como sabrás por la tarde tu madre a organizado una reunión con todos tus tíos y primos, pero como ellos estaban ansiosos de darte tu regalo lo enviaron desde en la madrugada, así que te recomiendo que veas tu guardarropa – dijo Anthony quien era siempre cómplice de las ocurrencias de todos los demás

La chica de inmediato fue al guardarropa y se encontró con un hermoso vestido blanco con negro igual al que una vez había usado Candy cuando fue su primer baile en la mansión de Lakewood , también encontró un par de zapatillas color negro que hacían perfecto juego con su vestido y una nota que decía- mini gatita este regalo es tanto de tu tía Anni como a mí, creí que mandar a hacer una réplica del vestido que un día tu tío Stear y yo le regalamos a tu madre sería un buen regalo de 15 años, se que te veras hermosa como ella esperamos sea de tu agrado

Pero qué hermoso, el tío Archí claro que sabe de moda – dijo la joven ilusionada mientras salía del guardarropa con el vestido y los zapatos en la mano

Ahora hija ve hacia tu librero y dime que encuentras- dijo Candy quien también había aprovechado que su hija tenía el sueño algo pesado para también ser cómplice de todos los demás

La joven fue hacia su librero que ya contenía una buena porción de libros, ya que era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos y cuando llego vio que ya estaba acomodada toda una serie de libros que pertenecía al género dramático y sobre los libro una nota que decía, princesa este regalo te lo enviamos tu tío Terry y yo ya que sabemos de tu amor por el teatro y el género dramático, esperamos sean de tu total agrado

El tío Terry y la tía Isabella son geniales, me regalaron todas las obras teatrales que me encanta- dijo mientras tomaba con felicidad uno de los libros y lo acercaba a su pecho

Ahora hermanita yo te recomiendo que busques a ver que hay en el tocador – dijo Darién quien estaba divertido de ver todas las sorpresas que recibía su hermana

La chica fue corriendo hacia el tocador y encontró una caja aterciopelada, cuando la abrió vio un brazalete con una esmeralda incrustada en el centro junto con unos aretes de diamante y una nota que decía: mi mini pequeña este regalo te lo hacemos tu tía Camila y yo ya que antes que todo debes saber que eres una Andrew y ese simple hecho te hace una persona sumamente importante y no solo por el poder que la familia pueda tener sino mas bien por el poder que como persona tienes ya que eres las poseedora de un gran corazón como el de tu madre y un alma buena y protectora como la de tu padre, esperamos sea de tu agrado

El tío Albert siempre tan sabio – dijo la joven quien sabía que su tío era una de las personas más sabias que pudiera encontrar

Y por ultimo tus primos enviaron esto para ti- dijo Candy mientras sacaba de su bolsa un pequeña caja verde

La joven abrió la caja con cuidado y vio que contenía una pulsera de oro con su nombre grabado, junto a la pulsera había una tarjeta que decía- prima este regalo lo pensamos especialmente para ti ya que siempre has estado con nosotros y aunque eres un poco mayor tienes alma de niña, Atentamente Liam Tamy, Santi, lisa y Alice, al terminar de leer una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Pero que lindos son, solo que le falto firmar a Alex – dijo la joven quien sentía un cariño especial por el mayo de sus primos

Princesa es que ese regalo no pertenecía a Alex- dijo Anthony quien ya tenía idea de los sentimientos de su hija

Mmm entonces – fue lo único que pudo decir, pues sabía que era de mala educación preguntar por los regalos directamente

No lo sabemos hija, esto es todo lo que nosotros sabemos, pero no pierdas las esperanzas – dijo Candy tratando de darle confianza a su hija, ya que sabía que su pequeña estaba enamorada de él hijo de Terry

Está bien mama, creo que es hora de arreglarme para la reunión de la tarde – dijo la joven tratando de que no fueran descubiertos sus sentimientos

Después de esto sus padres como su hermano salieron de su habitación, para seguir organizando la fiesta que se daría por la tarde

Mientras esto ocurría Nala en su habitación pensaba sentada sobre su cama- se habrá olvidado de mi cumpleaños, desde hace un mes que regresamos del colegio no me ha venido a visitar a la mansión, estará molesto conmigo

Así llego la hora de la reunión los primeros en llegar fueron la familia Crowell, seguidos de la familia Andrew, todos se saludaron con cariño y animo felicitaron a la cumpleañera, pero luego llego la familia Grandchester aunque incompleta, al ver esto los ojos de Nala se entristecieron un poco

Tío Terry y Alex porque no vino con ustedes – dijo Nala tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Lo que pasa princesa es que dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que llegara más tarde- dijo Terry

Ya veo – dijo la ojen un poco triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los padres de ella

Poco tiempo después Anthony y Candy se encontraban en la cocina solos viendo que el menú estuviera listo

Cariño, no se te hace raro que Alex no haya venido – dijo Candy tratando de comenzar la platica

Si, es muy raro ya que durante las vacaciones estuvo viniendo a verme para que le diera consejos de jardinería, pero siempre que le decía que si quería pasar a saludar a Nala decía que tenía algo que hacer y se iba – dijo Anthony tratando de atar cabos

¿Se habrán peleado en el colegio' – dijo Candy pensativa

Yo espero que no, para nuestra princesa fuera un golpe muy duro y más ahora que es su último año de él en el colegio ya el próximo estará en la universidad aunque lo bueno es que también este año todos los demás entran a su primer año- dijo Anthony quien no entendía la situación

La reunión proseguía , uno de los invitados no llegaba y había llegado la hora de brindar por el cumpleaños de la joven, aunque para ser sinceros el ánimo de ella ya había decaído, todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperando que el padre de ella diera inicio al brindis, pero de repente Alice se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la festejada para entregarle una nota, dejando a todos los presentes a la expectativa

Nala tomo la nota que decía, favor de leerse en voz alta, así que se levanto y comenzó a leer

Querida Nala , hoy cumples 15 años, se que desde en la mañana recibiste todos tus regalos tanto de tus padres tanto como de nuestros tíos y primos y habrás notado que de mi parte de había ninguno, pero para darte mi regalo es necesario que sepas esto

Desde niños nos conocemos muy bien ya que fuimos los primeros en llegar a esta familia, crecimos juntos, cuando mi padre se caso y fue de luna de miel con mi madre viví una temporada contigo y tus padres, ahí mi tío Anthony me enseño a cultivar rosas haciendo de eso una de mis grandes fascinaciones y si no me crees pregúntale a mi padre que a veces se hartaba de ver tanta flor, pero siguiendo con mi historia, mientras viví en tu hogar conocí la bella historia de las Dulce Candy y quede conmovido por ello, después fui enviado al colegio san pablo como marca la tradición familiar ahí pase tres de los años mas solitarios de mi vida, pero un día llegaste tu y de inmediato( tengo que decirlo, aunque sé que estás leyendo esto en voz alta como la carta decía) te convertiste en una de las chicas mas rebeldes del colegio y eso te llevo a varios castigos, pero no es que seas rebelde sino mas bien eres una persona que sigue sus ideales, aunque gracias a esos castigos fue como logre conocerte mas ya que al ser nombrado tu tutor para que te enseñara buenos modales dentro del colegio y esa ha sido una de las mejores tareas que me han sido encomendadas por que gracias a eso logre enamorarme profundamente de ti y ahora que será mi último año dentro del colegio quiero aprovecharlo al máximo teniéndote a mi lado y tomando parte de la idea de mi tío Anthony hoy en tu cumpleaños quiero regalarte una nueva estirpe de rosas a las cuales llame linda Nala

Cuando la joven termino de leer en voz alta la historia estaba realmente conmovía nunca se imagino semejante cosa, todos los presentes estaban atónitos de semejante declaración, cuando de repente Alex entro al comedor sosteniendo una hermosa rosa color azul profundo. Al verlo la joven se levanto de su lugar y corrió hacia los brazos de el

Discúlpame Nala si te hice sufrir un poco, pero no podía verte hasta que la rosa floreciera- dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a su amada

Después de unos minutos que duro este momento mágico , la pareja de enamorados regreso a su lugar en la mesa

Tío Anthony espero poder tener tu aprobación para ser novio de Nala – dijo Alex un poco apenado por lo que acababa de suceder

Anthony por unos segundo permaneció serio, pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostros y dijo – por supuesto que la tienes, solo te voy a pedir que cuides y protejas mucho a mi princesa ya que es mi mayor tesoro

Después de eso la fiesta prosiguió por varias hora más, pero llego el momento en que los más jóvenes se fueron para jugar un rato mientras que la nueva pareja de enamorados daba un paseo por el jardín de rosas, así que nuevamente los adultos estaban solos como grupo

Así que mientras tomaban una tasa de té, la plática comenzó

Vaya y parece ser que otra vez nos volvemos a quedar solo, ya mañana todos partirán al colegio san pablo – dijo Albert mientras permanecía sentado al lado de su esposa

Así es Albert, lo bueno es que entre todos de protegerán – dijo Archí mientras tomaba la mano de Anni

Eso es lo bueno que han formado el mismo grupo que nosotros – dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Oigan pero no creen que la vida nos haya jugado una muy buen broma – dijo Candy divertida

Porque lo dices amor – dijo Anthony quien no entendía las palabras de su esposa

Porque todos estamos de acuerdo que nuestros muchacho son jóvenes buenos y noble, pero también debemos aceptar que ninguno se parece realmente a sus padres – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Al oír estas palabras todos se quedaron pensativos, analizando esta frase

Por ejemplo Nala es muy buena y tiene un gran corazón, pero tengo que aceptar que es muy parecida a Terry, ya que ama el teatro tanto como él y a veces es un poco engreída y rebelde como cierto chico ingles, su instrumento favorito es la armónica y a veces tiene un humor que ni su padre ni yo entendemos – dijo Candy tratando de hacer entender a todos

Tienes razón tarzan pecoso, Alex es igual a tu jardinerito, ama cuidar las rosas, es sumamente valiente, es un joven modelo, cosa que yo nunca fui, siempre lucha por lo que quiere – dijo Terry quien ahora comprendía lo que Candy decía

Si, por ejemplo Santiago es igual a Albert, ama los animales, no le importa si se ensucia sus finas ropas le encanta descubrir mundo nuevos y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite – dijo Archí quien nuca había pensado en eso

Y ve como es el destino Liam es tan parecido a ti sobrino, siempre cuidando su imagen, le encanta lucir elegante y estar en vanguardia, incapaz de hacer algo que lo ensucie y haga verlo desalineado – dijo Albert mientras reía de tal semejanza

Y hablando de los hermanitos crowell Darién es igual a Stear siempre armando algún invento que normalmente no funciona o explota o hace que su hermana termine en el agua o por lo menos empapada – dijo Anthony mientras reía al acordarse de todos los inventos fallidos de su hijo

Y no solo los hombres cambiaron de personalidad, la que mi muñequita Alice es tan tímida y de buenos modales como tu Anni – dijo Isabella

Y mas en cambio lisa es igual a Candy, siempre trepándose a los arboles, corriendo por todos los lugares, algo revoltosa pero eso sí, con un corazón igual a al tuyo hermana – dijo Anni

Pues yo la verdad de la única que a veces tengo miedo es de mi pequeña Tamy – dijo Camila un poco preocupada

Porque lo dices- dijo Candy

Pues porque aunque tanto su padre como yo siempre tratamos de darles bueno ejemplos para así poder educar a una niña de bien, pero hay veces que tiene acciones y actitudes que no nos gusta, por ejemplo se ha llegado a sentir más que a los demás y cree que solo por tener el apellido Andrew tiene el poder para hacer lo que quera y con la capacidad de hacer menos a las personas – dijo Camila algo preocupada

No te preocupes Camila, veras que ahora que ingrese al colegio a aprender que no es así, además recuerda que está rodeada por todos sus primos y ellos sabrán hacerla entrar en razón, solo es un capricho de la adolescencia veras que cuando crezca pasara – dijo Anni con una sonrisa ya que ella en algún momento se llego a sentir igual que Tamara aunque la actitud de la niña era más parecida a la de Eliza

Luego de esta plática llego la noche y todos subieron a dormir a su respectivas habitaciones ya que a la mañana siguiente se levantarían temprano para ir a dejar a sus hijos al aeropuerto que los llevaría a Londres

Ya en el aeropuerto todo el grupo causaban sensación ya que tanto los hombres como las mujeres adultos o adolescentes eran realmente guapos y hermosos

Antes de que entraran al área de abordaje Albert dijo – Alex, Nala por ser los más grandes y los que tienen más experiencia en el san pablo, por favor cuiden y vean a sus primos Liam, Tamy, lisa , Alice, Santi y Darién

No te preocupes Albert así lo aremos- dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó

Después eso abordaron el avión rumbo a su destino, mientras que los adultos regresaron a sus respectivas mansiones y ocupaciones, prometiendo que estarían en contacto y se verían muy pronto

Meses después Anthony entraba a su habitación para poder dormir a lado del amor de su vida, pero cuando entro se percato que ella no estaba, así que la busco, pero de repente vio como la puerta que daba hacia el balcón que estaba enfrente del jardín de rosas estaba abierta, así que sin dudarlo más entro y vio ahí a la razón de su vida que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar atrás de ella y poderla abrazar

Anthony , amor me asustaste- dijo Candy mientras tomaba sus brazos con su pequeñas manos para acercarlo más a ella

Lo siento cariño, pero es que parecías un ángel así que no pude resistir al abrazarte – dijo él con una suave voz al oído de ella- pero dime que te tenía tan concentrada en este lugar

Lo que pasa es que estaba pensado y este es un lugar hermoso para poderse concentra- dijo ella mientras permanecía brazada a el

Así amor y puedo saber en qué pensabas- dijo él con una dulce voz

En que a pesar de todos los momentos difíciles que la vida me ha puesto, puedo decir que al fin encontré mi felicidad completa , te tengo a ti que eres el esposo más maravilloso que pudiera tener, eres al amor de mi vida, en que tengo a dos hermosos hijos a los cuales quiero y amo y a una familia que se que siempre estará a mi lado- dijo Candy mientras se volteaba para ver de frente los ojos de sus amado

Sabes una cosa Candy – dijo Anthony sin quitar la mirada de esas esmeraldas que tanto lo hacían soñar

Que amor- dijo ella

Que Te amo y me alegra mucho saber que aquella niña llorona que encontré una vez en el portal de rosas haya superado todos los momentos difíciles de su vida para que así pudiera convertirse en la gran guerrera y bella mujer que es ahora – dijo él mientras sellaba estas palabras con un tierno pero apasionado beso a la luz de la luna

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Hola aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia, no me queda más que agradecerles el apoyo y la confianza que me han brindado, así como la oportunidad que le dieron a esta historia

Mil gracias sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado ya que son mi motivo para continuar

Espero solo su último Review


End file.
